


Undisclosed Desires

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Danger, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Feels, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, There is a plot after all, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes on a scouting mission, but is that all it is?  Not likely when she's being taunted by Kylo Ren.  Can she resist her desires???  (Not a chance :D)</p><p>Reylo smut.  Well from chapter 4 it is ;)</p><p>Somehow a plot has crept into this story!!! :o the plot has grown a life of its own, but there's still smut along the way!!!</p><p>Inspired by the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> I know you've suffered  
> But I don't want you to hide  
> It's cold and loveless  
> I won't let you be denied

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

Rey pants desperately trying to catch her breath. Her body feels like it’s on fire, and she’s never felt so alive before. And she hates it. Because she hates what caused the feeling. Him.

Kylo Ren.

Her enemy. Her nemesis. Her villain. Her foe. Her nightmare. And now her secret lover.

Rey hadn’t intended to end up breathless, sweaty, naked and spent on the floor of some long abandoned hut, on some far off remote planet in the Outer Rim. But here she is. Lying next to an equally exhausted Kylo Ren. Both of them gasping for air, and gleaming with beads of sweat from their exertion.

She closes her eyes, drawing on the Force to help calm her racing heart; as she recalls how she ended up being fucked so deliciously by the Dark Sider.

EARLIER

Rey was on a scouting mission in the Outer Rim on behalf of the Resistance. They’d had a series of vague reports of First Order sightings in the area. And not wanting to show their hand too quickly, the Resistance had decided to carry out a series of scouting and reconnaissance missions.

**Come find me.**

Came the sweet taunt from a dangerous mind, and Rey found herself volunteering for the final scouting mission. His is a challenge she felt powerless to resist. After a brief discussion with Master Luke and the other Resistance officers, General Organa accepted Rey’s offer.

‘Don’t get caught. And if you see him, Stab him through the heart with that.’ Finn insists, as he gestures to the lightsaber dangling from her belt.

Rey smiles at her friend, and they embrace in a friendly hug. Finn holds her tight in his arms, seemingly not wanting to let her go.

‘Finn. It’s a simple scouting mission. The other missions were done without complaint. I’ll be fine.’ Rey smiles as she pulls away from him.

Finn nods, he knows that the three previous scouting missions were all completed without a hitch, so why would Rey’s be any different. He feigns a smile, wanting to reassure his friend that she’s right. But somewhere deep down he can feel doubt mixed with worry.

Rey steps away and climbs into the cockpit of the restored N-1 starfighter. R2D2 is already in situ awaiting her instructions. Master Luke had insisted that she take the trusty old droid with her, and Rey was in no position to fight her Master and his judgment.

‘Okay R2 are we all set?’ Rey speaks into the headset, as she looks down at her gathered friends and mentors, while R2 beeps in response.

General Organa, Master Luke, Finn, Poe and BB-8 all see her off. Rey smiles and gives a slight wave as she takes off, all set to leave D’Qar.

 **I’ll see you soon, scavenger**.

Another taunt and Rey feels her blood boil. She fidgets in her seat with annoyance. She knows that she should abort the mission or at least not let him get to her. But he does. He riles her and makes her angry. But he also makes her feel more than just anger and that troubles her.

Rey pushes all thoughts of Kylo Ren to the back of her mind. She needs to concentrate on her mission and forget all about him. But no matter what she does, her mind always drifts back to him, to the monster. To the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. To Han Solo’s murderer.

She’d not seen him in six months, ever since their lightsaber fight on Starkiller Base, as the world around them collapsed and crumbled. Ever since she marked his face, leaving him battered and burnt in the snow.

But she’d learnt about him. About the boy he was. Master Luke had spoken with her about Ben Solo. About how he was a greatly promising and talented student, with unseen abilities and a command on the Force even Master Luke hadn’t seen before. But he was always shrouded in darkness and things changed, he changed. And he ruined all of Master Luke’s hard work, it all came crashing down and Master Luke fled. Ben Solo became Kylo Ren falling to the seduction of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Somehow he was ever present in her mind. She didn’t know why. No matter what she did, it was as if he was always there with her.

She’d trained incredibly hard with Master Luke. Pushing herself to her mental, physical and emotional limits. She told herself it was so she was ready and prepared for the day she would come face to face with Kylo Ren once again. And soon that day would come, maybe sooner than she’d anticipated.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> Soothing  
> I'll make you feel pure  
> Trust me  
> You can be sure

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey finds herself drawn to the olive, blue and brown coloured planet of Dantooine. A pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. It reminds Rey of Takodana and her chest tightens a little and a sensation runs quickly up her spine. Takodana was the first place she’d encountered Kylo Ren.

Rey had read about Dantooine back on Jakku. How it was sparsely populated, mainly comprising of single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings, consisting primarily of human farmers. It also hosted a Rebel base briefly. But it seems deserted to her.

As Rey looks out over the landscape she sees that not much appears to have changed, there are still no industrial settlements or many signs of advanced technology.

Rey wonders where he is. Where Kylo Ren is hiding in wait for her. She knows she shouldn’t be there. That she should get the hell out of that system and complete her mission and head straight back to D’Qar. But she can’t. She needs to see him.

She feels his looming presence just up ahead.

‘R2, we’re going to land in that clearing just up ahead.’ She instructs the droid who beeps a little cautiously in response.

‘There’s something I need to do.’ She gives a curt reply to his enquiry and R2 doesn’t answer this time.

Rey lands the starfighter in the grassy opening next to some abandoned buildings, opening the hatch and feeling a very light breeze on her cheek. She pauses a moment, feeling a surge of excitement spread through her body. Hastily she unbuckles herself from the seat and stands up. She pulls off the pilot’s helmet before climbing out of the cockpit, dropping it down onto the seat.

‘R2 stay with the ship.’ She orders once her feet are on the ground and she notices the droid going to follow her.

R2 beeps before stopping, following her instructions. But he jiggles a little, quietly and cautiously beeping to himself.

**In such a hurry, scavenger. You clearly can’t wait to see me.**

**_Can’t wait to beat you_**.

Rey finds herself responding to his taunt, something she’d never done before or even knew she could. It stops her in her tracks as she wonders if he heard her, but the sound of a chuckle deep in her mind gives her the answer.

She pulls her lightsaber from her belt and grips it tightly in her hand as she stops outside the first building. She takes a deep breath before stepping inside, through the opening where a door once hung.

She looks around the empty space and finds nothing. No sign of life and the building had long been deserted.

**_Where are you?_ **

Rey ponders, as she heads back outside, out into the open and closer to the building she figures was the home.

**Closer than you think.**

Comes his reply and it makes her smile. She pushes the wooden door open, and hovers her thumb over the switch to ignite the saber.

**_Am I getting closer?_ **

She asks almost playfully. Completely forgetting that he’s her enemy, and she’s all but flirting with him.

**You’re getting warmer.**

She smirks at his reply, but it’s pitch black inside the building so she ignites the blue lightsaber, bathing the empty room in an eerie blue hue. She walks further forward, eyes glancing around, but still she can’t see him.

**_How about now?_ **

**Cold.**

Rey stops and her brows furrow. She is sure she can feel his presence right behind her. Something brushes against her neck and she spins round, but there’s nothing there. Her stomach does a flip. This was a stupid idea. She should have never come.

She makes for the still open door, but it slams shut. And there he is, hiding in the darkness. She instinctively gasps, both hands clutching to the lightsaber and she raises it a little higher.

**Red-hot.**

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
> I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Hello Rey.’ Kylo Ren practically purrs, as he steps toward her, illuminated by the glow of her blue lightsaber.

Rey takes a short step back, feeling her cheeks flush with colour, and she’s grateful it’s so dark in there. But suddenly the room lights up, as Kylo uses the Force to spark the electricity. Bathing them in an eerie pale glow.

She glances up at his face and sees the scar she gifted him, but the memories turn her stomach and she has to look away.

‘This was a mistake. I shouldn’t be here. I should leave.’ She mutters to herself, but feels a knot form in her stomach.

‘I’m not stopping you.’ Kylo states almost dismissively.

She looks up at him briefly, unsure why he’d say that, especially when he was the one who told her to come find him, but before she has a chance to question him, he talks.

‘But answer me this. Why did you come here? What are you expecting to happen?’ Kylo questions with a seductive tone as he watches her.

Rey glances down at the floor as her thoughts go over exactly what she thought would happen. A clear picture of him taking her from behind fills her mind. She’s totally into it, gasping and groaning. Begging him to fuck her harder. She shakes her head as if to dislodge the thought, but it’s too late. He was there, in her mind too and a smirk spreads across his lips.

‘Oh Rey. Sweet little Rey. Such dirty thoughts. I didn’t think you had it in you, not like that at least.’ He mocks, and Rey can feel her blood boil with anger at his attitude.

‘That was you. Not me. I’ve never had those kind of thoughts.’ Rey barks in defiance.

‘Really? So, you’ve never once thought of me standing in front of you, rock hard and naked. Pinning you down with the Force and fucking you so slowly, that you beg me go faster. Or of you with my cock in your mouth as I pull on your hair, hard.’ He challenges with a smug smile.

‘No.’ She snaps, her face flush with embarrassment and anger, giving away her true emotions.

‘You know you can’t deny it. I’ve seen your thoughts. I know how you really feel.’ Kylo taunts her even more as he steps a little closer.

Rey’s jaw clenches as she glares at him. He’s getting under her skin. Because she can’t deny the truth, but that doesn’t mean she has to stand for his behavior.

‘Don’t forget I’ve seen yours too.’ Rey snarls, her hand still clutching onto the lightsaber he claimed is his.

‘The Darth Vader thing? That doesn’t matter any more.’ He quips but Rey can see it in his eyes that he’s lying.

Suddenly Rey makes a swing for him with her lightsaber. She’s had enough of his taunts. But he dodges out the way and draws his own saber, igniting it in a flash.

‘It’s like that is it?’ He grins broadly, as he twirls his lightsaber, accepting her challenge.

‘Yeah. It’s like that.’ Rey sniggers back at him, with a glint in her eyes that says more to him than she knows.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Kylo pins Rey on the floor, both of them panting and gasping for air. Their eyes locked together, and their lightsabers discarded somewhere else in the room. Somehow their lightsaber duel had descended into a wrestling match. A struggle for dominance. One that Kylo Ren was winning due to his sheer physical strength and presence.

During their battle they’d both ridded themselves of their boots and coats – along with his gloves and his tracking device.

He has Rey’s wrists pinned either side of her head and his body pressed against hers, in between her legs. She wriggles a little; seemingly knowing the effect the friction has on him. He lets out a guttural groan and their eyes fix together. Rey’s eyes are wide and wondering, surprised at the feel of how hard he already is. Kylo meanwhile sniggers at the sight of her, not at all ashamed by his erection. Rey’s cheeks are flushed crimson, her lips parted and beads of sweat clinging to her forehead, as she looks back at him.

They are staring intently at one another, for what feels like a lifetime. The Force dances invisibly around them, calming them from their fight, but making other feelings surge through them both. Rey can feel the pull toward him. Not just her own desires, but also that of the Force. It needs them together. But she needs him too, for purely selfish reasons. The Force will just have to wait; this is all about her and what she wants. What she needs. From him.

Her eyes briefly study his face in the flickering light. Taking in his features - his prominent nose, his pillow lips and the scar that crosses his face, almost dividing it in two. But her favourite features of his are his dark and intoxicating eyes. They make her feel lost within them.

**What do you want Rey?**

He whispers in her mind. His eyes narrowing slightly as he tries to figure her out. He can see her arousal, but she is defiant in her denial and that frustrates him.

‘You.’ Rey answers him confidently, before she stuns him by capturing his lips with a fierce kiss.

At first he doesn’t respond, he’s too take aback at her unexpected brazenness.  And for a beat Rey doubts herself and her course of action. But her concerns are soon brushed aside when he kisses her back; with fervor she’s never experienced in her life.

The few lights around them brighten with the Force. Kylo sinks completely down on top of her; their bodies flush against one another. Rey wraps her arms around his neck, feeling the kiss as much as him. Completely turned on and hungry for one another.

A new sort of battle is taking place between them.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Oh and the smut is coming, I promise. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> You trick your lovers  
> That you're wicked and divine  
> You may be a sinner  
> But your innocence is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut (well the start of it). Thank you for your patience ;D

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey can’t help it. The feel of Kylo Ren weighing her down as his hands and tongue explore her is igniting her mind and her body.

She feels dizzy with lust and desire. Her own hands cling to his tunic, this is all new to her. She’s never been intimate with anyone before, and is a little hesitant despite her body acting on impulse and need.

**Let go, Rey**

He murmurs in her mind, clearly sensing her reluctance and inexperience. Taking his words as a course of action, she does. She lets go and lets herself be guided by her undisclosed desires.

Rey tugs on his tunic and pulls it up his back. She needs to see and feel his naked skin. Kylo retracts from her lips; just long enough to help her pull off his top and discard it on the floor next to them.

She catches a brief glimpse of his toned chest and numerous battle scars, before he diverts her attention by hungrily claiming her lips once again.

Her hands greedily travel down the planes of his back, dragging her blunt nails down his spine. Kylo groans with arousal and presses harder against her. Rey gasps into his mouth at the feel of his erection digging into her pelvis.

Kylo moves so he’s lying on his side next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. Rey panics that she’s done something wrong, and that he’s about to leave. But he eases her worries. His free hand ghosts over her body, drawing faint pants and tiny moans from her.

He brushes his fingers over her covered yet erect nipples, making her squirm a little, and she realizes that he’s teasing her. Kylo smirks as he watches her react to him, drinking in the sight of her aroused body. He runs his hand over her abdomen to her waist, and pulls on the string to her trousers. His eyes lock on hers as he slowly unties the string. Feeling his cock twitch, as he sees her eyes glaze over with lusty desire.

This is exactly what he wants.

Rey.

Kylo moves on to loosen her trousers. Rey digs her nails into her palms as her heart races with anticipation. He leans over and captures her lips with his own, and they enjoy a long and passionate kiss. Rey’s one hand reaches up and grips his hair, making him groan as she pulls on the strands.

He pushes up her tunic, exposing her lower abs and lightly brushes his fingertips over her skin. Rey shudders with an airy moan; her eyelids fluttering close as he pulls away from the kiss.

**Look at me Rey**

He tells her urgently in her mind, and her eyes fire open to looks straight at him, in an intense gaze. He needs to see her. To watch her.

She can feel her heat pooling in her crotch as Kylo pushes his fingers inside the fabric of her trousers and underwear. She digs her fingers deeper into her skin, but she doesn’t even react, despite the fact that she’s drawing blood from the half crescent moon shapes. She’s so focused on their moment to register anything else. The planet could crumble and she wouldn’t notice.

Kylo runs his fingers over her skin, her clit and between her folds, making her gasp and flinch to his touch. Her chest tightens with surprise at the gentleness of his caress, but also from the sensations whirling around her body. Her need, lust and desire. All for, and because of him.

‘Fuck Rey. You’re so wet already.’ Kylo growls into her ear, and she can feel his hot breath caressing her flush skin.

She’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. But the shaky breath Kylo let’s out as he explores her most private area, tells her it must be good. He begins kissing her neck as his thumb rubs her clit. Rey lets out a loud moan, her legs rising and clenching together, trapping his hand.

Kylo hooks his leg over hers, separating them so he can continue. Rey’s jaw slackens when he slips a finger inside her, and her toes curl against the dirt of the ground. She can feel his erection pressing into her hip, and her mind is growing increasingly fuzzy. She’s never felt like this in her entire life. It’s exhilarating, but also terrifying.

He groans as he works her open, before swiftly adding a second finger. Making Rey moan even louder. The sound is addictive, and not something he’d ever get used to. It turns him on no end. The sight of Rey coming undone, because of him is like nothing he’s ever seen or felt before. It’s incredible and they’ve only just started.

He kisses down her neck toward her chest, lightly scraping her exposed collarbone with his teeth. The rest of her chest is covered in her white tunic. But that doesn’t deter him; he can still give her nipples some attention. He begins to kiss and nip her through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Rey doesn’t even know what to think or do. She’s a ball of sensations, of un-described feelings. Her body feels like it’s on fire with lust, craving his every touch. Craving him, and that thought alone is enough to send her tumbling over the edge.

**_What are you doing to me?_ **

She pants in her mind, but finds he’s in there too. He’s getting inside of her in so many different ways, and she’s powerless to stop him. Not that she would because she wants him so badly.

**Pleasuring you.**

Comes his reply, spoken in her mind without arrogance or jest. The genuine tone in his mind’s voice surprises her. He really means it.

‘Fuck Rey. What have you done to me?’ Kylo murmurs, as he trails back up to meet her mouth.

**_What have I done to you? What have you done to me? You’re my enemy. I’m meant to hate you._ **

She tells him in his mind, and he sniggers at her thought about hating him. They clearly can’t bring themselves to hate one another, not really. No matter how hard they try. No matter how many times they claim it.

Rey feels her muscles begin to contract around his fingers as her body surges toward its release. She whimpers against his mouth. Desperately clinging to his shoulders due to the unknown feelings she’s experiencing.

Her heels dig into the dirt and her toes curl even more. Her body arches up as she hits her release, gasping at the feeling of bliss.

She sinks back down against the earth panting for breath, her eyes lingering on his. They share a charged look and Rey knows it was just the beginning. She needs to feel more than just his fingers inside of her.

What has he done to her? To make her need him so badly.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for sticking with the build up -hope it's starting to be worth the wait??? :s
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> Please me  
> Show me how it's done  
> Tease me  
> You are the one

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey lies on the ground slowly steadying her breathing, as she stares at the ceiling. Trying to understand what just happened. She flexes her fingers, and the little cuts she’d made in her palms start to sting. She glances at Kylo out the corner of her eye, as he runs his fingers through his ruffled hair.

She sits up next to him, now settled and calm. She pulls off her sweaty bindings and throws them across the room. Kylo’s looking away from her, and she has the sudden desire to kiss his pale skin. To lay claim to the scar on his shoulder that she gave him.

Feeling bold she acts on her thought and lightly kisses his scared skin. He jumps and looks at her, his eyes wide and wondering. His mouth hangs open in confusion at her surprising behavior.

‘Rey?’ He gasps, as she hastily shifts so she’s sat in his lap.

Now it’s his turn to be on the back foot. Bewildered and awestruck by her. He grips onto her hips, eyes fixed on hers as she looks down at him.

Rey leans in and presses a slow and tender kiss to his lips, and he tightens his grip on her waist. She rests her faintly bloody hands on his bare shoulders, feeling that he’s still erect for her.

Kylo runs his hands beneath her tunic and up her back, and she arches into his chest, moaning softly. She moves one of her hands and places it on his cheek. Her thumb brushes over the scar she gave him, the one that ended their fight on Starkiller Base. He groans into her mouth and his fingers dig into her back.

Rey breaks away from the kiss and they share a moment. Kylo pulls her tunic off and drops it to the ground. His eyes flit over her chest – her breasts still hidden beneath another layer. Without hesitation he peels off the skintight flesh coloured garment, and Rey doesn’t stop him. Nor does she feel embarrassed by being so exposed in front of him. Not after what they’d just done. What she wants them to do. What she hopes they’ll do.

He lustfully looks down at her small, pert breasts. He fights his initial urge to kiss them, and to lightly suck on her nipples. Instead he brings his hands round, and strokes his thumbs over her erect nipples, making her gasp. His eyes fix on her face and a small smirk forms on his lips as he repeats the action.

Rey is overcome with passion, and practically throws herself at him, sending them tumbling backwards with a joint grunt. Their hands are quickly all over one another’s body, searching, caressing, touching and groping.

Kylo flips them so she’s on her back beneath him once again. He gives her a small triumphant smile as they break apart from their kiss. Rey scoffs at his self-satisfaction and lurches up, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it, drawing blood.

He recoils from her, and wipes the back of his hand over his lip. He looks down to find a smear of blood on his hand. Rey feels panic rise rapidly in her chest, as she fears his reaction to her crazy impulse. But its pacified when Kylo smirks with a wicked glint in his eyes.

He reaches forward, and hooks his fingers into the loose waistband of her trousers. Rey’s breath hitches in her throat as she bites down on her bottom lip. She’s watching him intently, his every action. In one swift move he pulls both her trousers and her underwear off, leaving her naked, with her legs settling either side of him.

Rey doesn’t feel ashamed, to be lying so exposed and prone on the dirty floor of an abandoned hut, with her enemy kneeling between her legs. Kylo’s lust filled eyes drink in every single inch of her body. His hands grazing up and down the outside of her legs to her hips.

Kylo slowly moves his hands to his belt and undoes it. Rey’s eyes following his every action, as he deliberately takes his time. The same smirk playing on his lips as he stares at her face. Watching as her pupils dilate even more with arousal and want.

He slides the belt off, and drops it dramatically onto the ground next to him. Next he moves onto his trousers, dragging it out. He’s enjoying every second of seeing Rey become increasingly flustered and frustrated.

**_Please Kylo_**.

She begs breathless in his mind and his smirk grows.

‘Please Kylo what? Please Kylo fuck me? Please Kylo hurry up and ram your cock in me? Please Kylo I’m begging you. Please Kylo I want you right now?’ His voice is low and husky, and it turns her on so much, that she wriggles under his intense and taunting gaze.

‘Yes. Yes. Please. Please.’ Rey pants, needing him to take her right away, desperate to get her release again.

Kylo smiles broadly at her begging and pleading. It’s exactly what he wants to hear. What he’s wanted to hear from her, ever since he first laid eyes on her in the forest on Takodana.

**Okay scavenger, I’ll give you what you want**.

Quickly he discards his trousers. Rey’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets when she sees his erect cock for the first time. He’s so big and hard, and she panics that he wont fit inside of her.

‘Don’t be afraid. It’ll be fine. You’ll be okay. I won’t hurt you. I promise.’ Kylo reassures her, and she nods.

His words alleviate some of her fears and worries. Kylo plants soft kisses along her toned body, as he crawls up to meet her lips and eyes. Once they’re eye to eye, he rests all his weight on his one arm.

‘You can stop this any time. You just have to say.’ He tells her, his tone and expression tells her he’s being honest.

‘No. I want this. I really want this. I want you.’ Rey states, their eyes held in a fixed gaze.

Rey groans loudly and her eyelids flutter shut. Her hands grip his arms that are either side of her head, as he eases himself inside of her.

‘Fuck, you’re so tight scavenger.’ He moans once he’s inside her to the hilt.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Rey grumbles, as she adjusts to the feel of Kylo Ren balls deep in her.

‘What? Scavenger? Are you ashamed of who you are Rey? Ashamed to be a scavenger?’ Kylo mumbles between slight pants.

Rey scoffs just as he pulls nearly all the way out. He groans at the friction, while she hisses at the sensation. Despite what they’re doing he’s still taunting her. Still riling her.

‘That’s a shame, because I quite like scavengers.’ Kylo whispers, his breath brushing over her lips, as he thrusts hard back into her and she lets out a yelp.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic :)
> 
> Let me apologise for the badly written smut, I'm not very good at writing it - sorry :(
> 
> Also sorry for any errors or mistakes :\


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed Desires by Muse
> 
> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
> I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart
> 
> Please me  
> Show me how it's done  
> Trust me  
> You are the one
> 
> I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
> I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
> I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
> I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey can’t quite believe it. Kylo Ren is fucking her. But what’s worse, she’s more than enjoying it. And even worse still. She really, really wants it. The feeling of him thrusting into her, at a steady and excruciating pace is like no other. It’s like finally having an itch scratched.

She bucks her hips to meet each of his thrusts, as they find a rhythm together. Rey watches his face, seeing the slight tension around his dark glazed over eyes. Beads of sweat forming on his brow and his cheeks tinged pink.

Every now and then Kylo moans her name, and she groans even louder in response. Her hands trail up and down his back, digging her fingertips into his tense muscles and receiving a grunt.

Kylo presses his body flush against her, easing the shakes in his shoulders from holding himself up. He grips her one thigh and pulls it higher over his hip, and begins to buck a little quicker.

Rey arches up as much as she can, brushing her still erect nipples against his chest. She turns her head to the side, and Kylo greedily sucks on her exposed neck. A red blush burns across her face, and her skin feels like it’s tingling all over. Rey squirms, gasps, groans and moans at the blissful sensations he’s causing. Her one-hand grips his hair a little harder than maybe she’d intended, but he doesn’t complain, simply giving her hot skin a little nip.

Her toes curl and her heels dig into the earth, as her eyes flutter close and her mouth hangs open. The feelings she’s experiencing are incredible, overwhelming and taking complete control. Even more than when he was using just his fingers. It’s as if she’s lost command of her body. It’s reacting to everything he does, her mind becoming just a passenger. The heat building up in her crotch has her groaning loudly, and her heart is beating like a drum.

Kylo increases his pace, thrusting into her almost frantically, as their bodies surge toward their mutual climaxes. She clings to his shoulders as her body prepares for its orgasm.

Rey groans even louder, her eyelids flutter as she finds her release in indescribable fashion. She gasps, groans and moans loudly, crying out Kylo’s name as her muscles contract in ecstasy. Kylo hits his release moments later. Grunting and groaning, muttering her name into her shoulder, as his body jerks, filling her with his seed.

Rey and Kylo lie together, still merged as one as they regain themselves. Steadying their breath and heartbeats. Kylo eases himself out of her. Rey hisses weakly at the emptiness she suddenly feels. He grabs his underwear and pulls it on, not looking at her. He can’t. Otherwise he’d never leave her.

She slowly sits up and pulls her tunic over her naked body, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She gets to her feet so she can pull on her underwear, taking a couple of deep breaths. She looks over at him, as he stands near the boarded up window. He’s pulled the wood open a little, allowing some light to stream in.

She pulls on her underwear, feeling her body still tingling with her arousal and desire. She can still feel his touch on every part of her body. She can’t stop looking over at him. He’s just given her the most mind-blowing and fantastic time of her life, so she feels compelled to say something to him.

She steps over to him, feeling nervous and acting awkward.

‘I should- I should get going. They’ll be wondering where I am.’ She mumbles timidly, now that she’s so close to him again, she can’t bring herself to look at him.

Kylo turns around and looks directly into her eyes, and there it is. That spark of energy pulling them together, whether they like it or not. They both act on impulse, lips and bodies colliding. Hands frantically pulling at the clothes they’d covered themselves with.

He grips Rey by the hips, pressing her face first into the wall, but she doesn’t object. Her eyes widen with excitement and anticipation. Her heart begins to race and the sensations grow quickly in her crotch. She can’t believe that her body wants him again so soon.

Kylo pushes her feet further apart, grips onto her hips and lifts her onto her tiptoes. He brushes his hard cock over her entrance, making her let out a long groan.

 ** _Kylo, please_**.

**Please what scavenger?**

**_Fuck me. Please._ **

Rey begs in his mind. She needs to feel him inside of her again. To relieve the ache that he’s created. To fill a void only he can do.

Kylo smirks at her desperate plea as he again brushes his length across her entrance. He feels her shudder under his every touch. He can’t take any more; he needs to be inside of her as much as she needs him.

Not interested in being gentle and tender this time he rams his length into her. Rey cries out as she jolts forward, nails digging into the crumbling wall. She asked him to fuck her, and that’s exactly what he does.

He thrusts into her fast and demanding, not giving her any opportunity to match him. Instead she just goes with it. Fingers clawing desperately on the wall as he fucks her. She can hardly even catch her breath, and her mind doesn’t even try to focus.

This time they reach their orgasms far quicker, and this time together. Both of them grunting through their releases, deliriously crying out each other’s names as they slump to the ground.

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

She hadn’t expected to want him so badly. Nor that after they’d slumped to the ground by the wall, they’d ended up fucking two more times. One time with her on all fours – like in her vision – with him yanking hard on her hair, adding to her pleasure. And then she rode him into blissful oblivion. Scratching her nails down his chest, once again marking him as hers.

Rey pants desperately trying to catch her breath. Her body feels like it’s on fire, and she’s never felt so alive before. And she hates it. Because she hates what caused the feeling. Him.

She rises to her shaky and weak legs and pulls on her clothes. Her breathing is now under control and her heartbeat is steady. As she pulls on her tunic she sneaks a glance at Kylo, who’s still lying on the ground. His eyes are closed as he continues to breath deeply. He stretches his hands and feet before sighing heavily. Rey’s eyes drift down to his crotch, and her stomach seizes when she realizes that she’d taken his full and impressive length, more than once. No wonder she feels sore, but really good sore.

Once she’s fully dressed she quickly scoops up her lightsaber and heads for the door.

‘This is never ever happening again.’ She warns as she grabs the door handle.

‘We’ll see.’ Kylo smirks as she casts him a final glance, looking straight into his dark eyes, before disappearing outside.

She knows that it will. She’s can’t help it. He’s too addictive.

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Thank you for the encouragement, the kudos' and comments given to this fic, but my smut writing can't go on forever so I had to draw this to it's conclusion. I do hope that it was okay :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've added a cheeky little chapter :)

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey gasps loudly as Kylo Ren thrusts into her. Her hair is loose and fanning out across the pillow beneath her head. She’s naked apart from her white vest worn beneath her tunic. She clings to his strong frame. Moving with each buck of his hips. 

‘Shhhhhhh.’ Rey warns when he grunts a little too loudly.

Kylo pulls back from her a little, resting on his hands. He looks down into her barely lit eyes. The hut is dark except a candle burning on the other side of the room.

‘Why? Are you worried your Master might hear you getting fucked?’ He taunts her with a wicked smirk in between pants, and a forceful buck of his hips, causing Rey to groan loudly.

Kylo leans down and captures her lips in a passionate and dirty kiss, tongues dancing with one another and teeth clinking together.

Rey moans into his mouth enjoying every single moment as she hitches her thighs higher on his hips. Her hands tighten around his upper arms and knowing she’s going to leave either red finger marks or bruises turns her on even more. 

Kylo rips his lips away from hers, leaving her gasping desperately for breath as she tilts her head back. Seizing the opportunity Kylo sucks and nips her exposed neck, making her moan all the more.

‘Shhhhhh. You don’t want to wake your Master.’ He purrs into her ear as she groans.

She can feel her body edging toward its climatic release. It’s as if she’s on fire with sensations. Her muscles in her crotch begin to spasm around his cock, and her breath is coming out in shallow puffs. She meets every single one of his slow thrusts, but as he starts to tumble toward his own climax they start to become a little more erratic and fast.

Kylo clamps his hand over Rey’s mouth, as he feels her muscles begin to contract with her orgasm. He knows he can be quiet when he needs to be; he’s had years of servitude and discipline training. But Rey doesn’t fuck quietly. 

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo rasps as he buries his head into the nape of her neck, while she cries out beneath his palm.

She milks the orgasm from his cock as they reach their climaxes together. Kylo jerks his hips slowly, letting all his seed spill inside of her. When he stills from his release he slips his hand from her mouth, it’s now slick with her saliva. 

He lies flush on top of her body and together they suck sought after air into their lungs. Rey’s eyes are closed as she brushes her fingers up and down Kylo’s bare arms, prolonging the intimacy.

Kylo pulls himself out of her and tucks his flaccid cock back into his underwear. Rey opens her eyes and looks up at him, as he hauls himself off her small bed.

‘Do you have to leave already?’ She mutters feebly, pulling the blanket over her naked lower body.

‘You know I can’t stay. What if Skywalker found me here?’ Kylo mumbles, as he does up his trousers in the dim light.

‘It’d just be nice for you to stay a while for once.’ Rey complains under her breath, as she pulls the blanket higher, but he still hears her thought.

‘Aww, how sweet. My little scavenger wants to snuggle.’ Kylo mocks her in a low tone while pulling on his black tunic.

Rey glares at him with narrow eyes, not liking to be made to look a fool, especially when it’s just the two of them. She can expect him to be dismissive and arrogant around her when they’re fighting and others are nearby. But not when they’re alone and right after sex.

‘Why do you insist on mocking me? On making me out to be some sort of fool?’ She snarls, at him as she sits up.

Kylo shrugs his coat over his shoulders and smirks at her. He steps over to the bed, and their eyes lock together. He leans down and his hand clutches her jaw. Holding her gaze on his.

‘Because I’m your monster, and you’re my scavenger.’ He states, before snatching her parted lips with his own for an aggressive and passionate kiss.

As quick as he started the kiss he breaks it off. And with a flamboyant spin he dashes out of her hut, leaving her wanting and craving him so much more.

She scalds herself yet again for allowing it to happen. She knew after the first time that it would, even when she told him it wouldn’t. She just knew. He really is too addictive.

Rey sighs heavily and sinks back down into the bed and falls into a blissful sleep.

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

Outside Luke watches Kylo Ren leave Rey’s hut yet again. He sighs softly with a scowl on his lips. But he does nothing. He never does.

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this naughty little add on chapter :) Hope it was okay?
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Thank you so much for the views, comments, kudos' and bookmarks they are like water to a fic writer as you all know <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just adding chapters here :D
> 
> It's all just smutty fun ;0)
> 
> Mini edit!!

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

The moment Kylo walks through the door Rey is on him. Their lips colliding, and her hands groping desperately at his covered body.

‘Rey.’ Kylo gasps against her hungry lips as he closes the door behind them with the Force.

He presses her against the nearest wall, their bodies pressed firmly against one another. Rey responds immediately to him with a lusty moan.

‘Where have you been?  You've been gone so long.’ She mumbles.

Rey runs her fingers through his growing raven locks, as he kisses along her neck. His fingertips lightly caress down her sides, brushing over the sides of her breasts before moving further south.

‘Snoke had the Knights of Ren hunting down First Order traitors.’ Kylo answers honestly.

Rey’s stomach flips at the thought of Kylo killing, and her mind instantly goes to Finn. Kylo calls Finn a traitor. Would he kill him too? She already knows the answer.

‘And what has my former Master had you doing?’ Kylo mumbles as he nips her earlobe, sending a shudder through her body.

‘Arresting First Order officers for the Resistance.’ She smirks as their eyes meet.

She sees a momentary look of doubt in his eyes. Does he think she’d arrest him and hand him over to his Mother. He already knows the answer.

Wanting to forget all thoughts of his Mother and his Uncle. But especially any thought of his current Master, Kylo grinds his hips into her, and is greeted with a throaty groan.

It does the trick, and Kylo’s mind has soon returned to Rey’s lithe and toned body, pressed into the wall, trapped by him. His fingers lightly trailing up and down her sides, as he kisses her deeply.

Rey arches into him, her erect nipples rubbing against his chest from beneath her underwear and tunic. Kylo pulls his hands from her body, moving to his coat. With some assistance from Rey, they undo and remove the heavy black garment together. It crumples to the floor behind them.

‘We don’t have very long.’ Rey murmurs into Kylo’s ear, as his fingers fumble with the drawstring on her trousers.

They’re in a storeroom in a cantina on Coruscant. Kylo is still on the hunt of First Order ‘traitors’ with the Knights of Ren. While Rey is there with Master Luke, visiting the old Jedi Temple – the one Kylo’s grandfather Darth Vader helped destroy.

With Rey’s trousers now loose Kylo pushes them down her thighs, and once they’re at her knees they fall to bunch around her ankles. Rey kicks them off, pushing them to the side. Her underwear follows immediately after.

Rey looks dead straight into Kylo’s eyes as she undoes his belt buckle. His eyes darken and his pupils dilate. His breathing becomes heavier as they edge closer to their mutual desire. One another.

She takes her time undoing the button and zipper on his trousers. She chews on her bottom lip as they remain locked in their gaze, almost like a stand off. Rey pushes his now open trousers down from his hips and over his butt. Stopping so they’re halfway down his thighs.

The atmosphere is electric, the air heavy with needy want. Rey shifts so her legs are open to him. A thought creeps into her mind that she will only ever open her legs for him, no one else. But she shakes it away before he captures it.

Her one hand slips between their bodies and she takes a firm hold of his erection. Slowly she strokes his cock, and he gasps at the contact. A smirk plays on his lips, but it soon turns into a smile.

‘I thought you said we don’t have long.’ He taunts her, his voice thick with desire.

Rey looks up into his eyes with an innocent expression on her face. Kylo is done for. He cannot hold back any longer. He attacks her pouting lips, making her grunt with shock and arousal as she lets go of his cock.

Kylo pushes her legs open a little wider, forcing Rey onto her tiptoes as she presses back against the wall. He lines his cock up with her moist entrance and almost agonizingly pushes himself inside her. Rey drags out her breathless groan and her eyelids flutter close. Her hands grip his upper arms, while Kylo plants his feet firmly.

Once he’s deep inside her, he adjusts them. Hitching her one leg over his hip, he hoists her up a little. He presses his full body against her, letting the wall help hold her in place. He leaves his one hand on her naked thigh, while the other digs into the wall just above her head.

Rey’s eyes are glassy with her own want and passion. She looks straight into his, urging him to move. Needing to feel the friction, the sensations. Slowly Kylo does, and it’s torturous. His slow fucking pace is sending her crazy. Her body wants and needs more. She needs more. She grinds her hips to meet each one of his slow thrusts, trying to get some release.

Kylo sniggers as Rey whimpers and digs her fingers into his arms. He continues to go at his slow and tormenting pace.

**_Kylo please._ **

**Please what scavenger?**

**_Stop torturing me._ **

**You want me to go faster?**

**_Yes.  Yes._  
**

Kylo sniggers at her plea and can feel the tremble in his thighs. He begins to move quicker, much to Rey’s delight. She moans with pleasure, and meets each of his thrusts, making him grunt and groan.

He quickens his pace as his body builds towards its release. He can feel her muscles begin to tighten, then spasm around his throbbing cock.

 **Fuck Rey**.

They both edge toward their climaxes. Faces flush, hands gripping tightly, breath merging as they cling to one another, riding it out together. Lips seeking purchase. They hit their ecstasies at the same time.

**_I love you Ben Solo_ **

The words absently drift from Rey’s mind into Kylo’s. Rey freezes, her eyes widening with worry and fear. But rather than react with anger and violence, it makes him groan all the louder. Their eyes staring intensely into each others, and something more than a shared orgasm passes between them.

**I know.**

Comes his tender reply whispering into her mind like a soft breeze on a hot day.

\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos' + comments + bookmarks :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse how rough this chapter is - it's late, I was in a hurry. I need to go to sleep.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Kylo scales the side of the wall, using the trellising to climb. Avoiding the vines of the exotic plants. He reaches the third floor and jumps across to the balcony. Rey is with Master Luke on Naboo attending the coronation of the next ruler of the planet. Staying at his ancestral home.

It’s dark apart from the twinkle of the lights and the stars shining above. He knows exactly where Rey is. He’d seen it in her mind. Her wonder and awe at the luxury of the Naberrie villa. How she walked around gawping at the silk tapestries, grand paintings, the fine furniture and the glorious feast put on for them.

He’d been to Naboo a small number of occasions with the First Order, but he’d never travelled to the Lake Country. Or gone anywhere near Varykino, nor ever desired to. 

But now he finds himself standing on a balcony with the thin curtains blowing in the faint breeze toward him. He braces himself with a deep breath, before brushing them aside and entering the room allocated to Rey.

It’s empty and his brows knit together momentarily until he hears the sound of running water. His eyes go toward the noise and he sees a door slightly ajar.

Kylo steps softly over to the door, not wanting to draw any attention. He presses his hand to the wood and pushes it open, just wide enough to slip through into the fresher.

He sees Rey standing naked in the large glass shower cubicle, and his cock twitches in an instant. Her back is to him, as she lathes her toned body with delicious smelling soaps. She’s humming to herself as she goes, completely oblivious to his presence.

Kylo stands transfixed by her. Her elegance and her beauty. It had been a few weeks since her confession of being in love with Ben Solo, and him acknowledging it. In the cold light of day it troubled him. That she had developed feelings for him, that he knew, and he let them grow.

But he pushes those thoughts aside. Right now he wants to be with her. To be close to her. To be inside of her. He’s only wearing a thin long sleeve black tunic, black trousers and boots. His lightsaber hangs from the belt of his trousers. He unhooks it and places it down on the vanity, his eyes stuck to Rey’s naked frame. He silently kicks off his boots and socks. Going as fast as possible without drawing her attention, when he’s not ready. With swift fingers he unbuckles his belt and undoes his trousers. He slips them off, leaving them in a pool on the floor and adds his tunic a second later.

His erection bulges in his underwear and he takes a steadying breath. His heart is racing and his breath coming out in shallow puffs. He removes his underwear and tosses it to join the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Kylo steps over to the shower cubicle, the glass now obscured with steam. He slides the door open and steps confidently inside, closing it behind him. Rey is so close to him now and his heart is hammering in his chest.

‘Rey.’ He whispers into the back of her head, as he gets closer to her, his hands resting on her bare shoulders and his hard on pressing into the small of her back.

She jolts a little with surprise, and lets out a gasp of shock when she hears Kylo’s voice and feels his touch. Her heart sets of beating at a rapid pace.

‘Wha-what are you doing here?’ She mutters, going to turn to face him, but he stops her.

Kylo doesn’t answer with words. Instead he begins kissing and nipping her neck. Rey tilts her head, giving him better access. Kylo’s one hand runs over her trembling body, heading for her crotch. His hand slips between her legs and Rey groans, feeling herself falling already.

‘Be-Kylo.’ Rey pants as his fingers pleasure her.

She rests her head back against his shoulder as he continues to kiss trails up and down her neck. His other hand roams toward her breasts. He brushes lightly over her erect nipples and she moans, eyes falling close. Her one-hand grips onto Kylo’s mane of dark hair, as her other hand touches herself where he isn’t.

**_Fuck me_ **

Rey pleads in his mind and he can feel how turned on she is.

Kylo shifts them forward toward the tiled wall. He presses her forward against it. Rey lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him. She can see the focus in his glossy eyes, not to mention his hard cock still pressing into her back.

But not for much longer. Kylo takes his fingers away from Rey’s crotch, and without command or prompt she widen her legs for him. She presses her arms against the wall and waits.

Kylo pushes his full length into her from behind and Rey groans greedily at the feeling of being completed. That’s how she sees it. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo complete her. They fit together so perfectly.

He grips hold of her hips and sets off at a steady pace. Both of them grunting, groaning and moaning beneath the hot spray of the shower as he fucks her. The danger of getting caught accelerates things, and soon they are hitting their climaxes together. Frantically kissing before whimpering the other’s name, or names in Kylo’s case, but he doesn’t mind. In fact he quite likes it. The sound of his names on Rey’s lips is like no other sound.

The moment his hips stop jerking, Kylo pulls himself out of her, leaving her spent against the wall. He leaves the cubicle, strides over to his clothes and dresses with great haste. Not even stopping to towel off. Before Rey has time to even register from her orgasm, Kylo Ren is gone.

But Rey’s not concerned, in fact a smile spreads across her lips. She knows that she’ll see him again. She knows that they’ll end up in each other’s arms again. She is certain of that.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was ok?
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Thank you for all your support and encouragement <3


	10. Chapter 10

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Where’s Rey?’ Leia asks her twin, as she enters the living area of Varykino.

‘She went for a walk.’ Luke replies, as he lifts his eyes from the text he’s reading to look at his sister.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is lying across Kylo’s chest, her fingers brushing his chin as they enjoy a long make out session. His one hand is on her back, as his other brush’s tenderly up and down her arm resting across his body.

They’re in a secluded field, away from any potential prying eyes. They both know that it’s dangerous to be carrying on out in the open. But after the night before, she couldn’t stop herself from seeing him. She needed to see him. To be held in his arms.

She slowly pulls her lips from his, pecking his pouty pillow lips before drawing back. She gazes down at him, seeing a faint flush on his pale skin. The scar she slashed across his face makes her heart clench uncomfortably. Her eyes look away and she sighs, trying to hide her sudden change in mood to regret and upset.

But he notices it even before she feels it. He lifts his hand to her chin, tilting it up, so she looks into his dark and tortured eyes.

‘Hey, are you okay?’ Kylo queries softly.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ She mumbles, a blush forming on her cheeks.

‘Okay.’ He answers, before looking up at the blue sky. Rey tries to fight away her desire to smile as she watches him. But she can’t stop it; it grows across her swollen lips. She really has fallen for him. And while it should trouble her that she’s in love with her enemy, it doesn’t.

She leans over and plants a tender kiss to his lips, her eyes open and fixed on his. They share a charged moment, and are quickly making out again. Things take a turn for the hot and heavy, as their hands wander hungrily over the other’s body.

Rey moves so she’s straddling him, to both his delight and surprise. He chuckles at her bold gesture. Rey grinds her hips down against his crotch, feeling his growing erection. He groans before, coming to his senses. He grabs her hips, stopping her in her tracks.

‘Rey-Rey stop. We’re in a field. Anyone could catch us.’ Kylo grumbles, his eyes growing wide, as he glances around.

‘It didn’t seem to bother you last night.’ Rey smirks, as she leans over and captures his lips in a fierce kiss.

Kylo’s mind tells him one thing, but his body reacts in an entirely different way. He responds to her, letting her take control. His hands run up and down the outside of her thighs, and Rey grinds down into his erection, needing some friction of her own.

**Rey**

Kylo mumbles in her mind, still feeling that he should stop this before it gets too far.

**_Shhhhhh_ **

Rey whispers her answer, with a smirk on her lips at the authority she’s displaying over him.

She kisses down from his lips to his neck, shifting down his thighs. She grips the hem of his tunic, and pushes it up his body. She sits back, and her eyes trail down his chest. Her eyes widen as they scan over the littering of red raw scars.

‘How did you get these?’ Rey gasps as he shifts up onto his elbows.

Kylo shakes his head and shrugs a little, dismissing her worried tone. Rey glares at him, surprised by his indifference.

‘Was it the First Order? Snoke? Did he do that to you? Why?' Rey wonders with knitted eyebrows.

‘Yes. It was Snoke. It’s just something he does. To keep us-me in order.’ Kylo reveals, before stopping himself after saying too much already.

He sags back down into the grass with a loud sigh, his arousal waning. He brushes Rey from his lap, so she’s now sat next to him. Her eyes still full of worried concern as she stares at him.

‘I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave it, please.’ Kylo mutters as he sits up, pulling his one knee up and resting his elbow on it.

‘Why are you here? On Naboo? I’m pretty sure it wasn’t to see me.’ Rey suddenly questions, her tone guarded and suspicious.

Kylo runs his hand through his hair before looking at her. He sees her suspect expression, and he sighs heavily. But before he gets a chance to answer Rey cuts him off. 

'Is it because of your Mother? Or Master Luke? Because they’re guests as children of a former Queen? Are you here for them?’ Rey rambles, her eyes growing wider with her growing sense of panic.

‘No.’ Kylo replies with another sigh.

She feels her heart gripping tightly in her chest, and her breath hitches in her throat. A tremble of fear runs through her body as she watches him.

‘I’m here to carry out a political assassination. And prisoner recovery.’ Kylo tells her, his voice fading off.

Rey gasps at the news. Her eyes are frantically searching his face, in the hope that he’s not going to go through with it. 

'Who? Who are you meant to kill?’ She quizzes him, tears straining in her hazel eyes.

‘The Senator of Naboo.’ Kylo answers her honestly, with a defeated tone.

He simply cannot lie to her. Not now. Not when he’s in so deep with her, he doesn’t even want to try and get out. He fell for her the moment he heard about her. He fell in love when she was just “a girl”, but with every passing moment since he’s simply fallen harder.

‘When?’ Rey’s tone is more controlled and clipped, but her eyes tell another story.

‘At the coronation.’ Kylo mumbles, his eyes zoned in on the grass in front of him.

Rey closes her eyes a sniffs back her tears. She’s fallen in love with a murderer. But she already knew that. Perhaps she thought that with her love he’d change. He’d become the man she knows he can be, the one she’s seen inside his mind. Not the hit man, the assassin. Snoke’s war machine. That he’d be Ben Solo once again. And rid everyone of Kylo Ren.

‘And who’s the prisoner you’re to take? The Queen? Another royal?’ Rey asks him, barely able to keep control of her emotions.

Kylo shakes his head slowly and he gulps hard. He glances up at her, but then straight back down.

‘You.’ He mutters, the word feels bitter to him, like poison.

Rey gasps as she clutches her hand to her chest. Her eyes burning into his skull.

‘Me? Why?’ She whispers. 

‘Because Snoke wants you. To train you. But I won’t let that happen. I promise you. He will not get anywhere near you.’ Kylo vows, his eyes locked on hers as he shifts onto his knees.

Rey is sickened by his revelations, and she needs to be alone. She scrambles to her feet, before stumbling backwards, needing to get away from him. She runs across the field, tears streaming down her cheeks and Kylo’s voice calling her name ringing in her ears. Her chest is straining as her devastation breaks her heart.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for the errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Also where did that sneaky mini plot come from? Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue with a kinda plot???


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where'd this plot come from????

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey pushes her food around her plate, her head being propped up by her hand. Luke and Leia share pensive glances, both of them wanting the other to ask her what’s wrong. Luke rolls his eyes, knowing he won’t win with his sister.

‘Rey, is everything all right? You’ve not seemed yourself since you came back from your walk yesterday.’ Her Master asks, his voice soft and sympathetic.

Rey looks up to see the worried expressions on their faces, staring back at her.

‘I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well. That’s all.’ Rey mumbles, as she places her fork down.

Luke and Leia share a concerned glance, and Luke shrugs in response to a question she never even asked.

‘May I be excused?’ Rey mutters as she rises to her feet, not even really interested in the answer to her question.

‘Of course.’ Leia smiles, letting Rey leave the room.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey sits down on her bed; her heart is torn and broken. Kylo’s confession that he’s there to carry out a political assassination, and then abduct her has devastated her.

Once she had fled from him she just walked and walked. Not even sure what to do with herself. With the news. With anything. If she tells Master Luke what Kylo had told her, how would she explain it? She can hardly tell him that she’s been sleeping with his nephew for months, and he’d made the confession when they were getting physical in a field. How would the Jedi Master react? Not well she suspects. After all Kylo Ren is their enemy. Her enemy. 

But it’s not Kylo Ren that she loves. It’s Ben Solo. The man she can see beneath the hard exterior of the First Order monster. The loving and gentle son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. She feels that she can tell the difference between his two personalities, his two persona’s. Kylo Ren is aggressive and assertive. He will fuck her, fast, furious and passionate. Whereas Ben Solo is thoughtful and kind. He makes love to her, caring, gentle and slow. But she knows that he’ll always be a mix of them both. 

She sighs heavily. Today is the day of the Coronation of the new Queen of Naboo. It’ll be a spectacle. Full of dancing, costumes, music, food, drink, pomp and pageantry. Rey had been looking forward to the occasion, but now she just feels sick to her stomach with thoughts of what might happen. 

She’d not slept. Kylo’s words going round and round in her mind. Then thoughts of what she should do. And the only answer she can come up with is to stop him. But how? It certainly will not be easy. Not in the slightest. Deep down she knows how and it scares her. Is she prepared to kill him if she has to? Is she mentally and emotionally able to kill the man she has fallen in love with, if the life of the Senator depends on it? She’s simply not sure.

Rey curls up into a ball on the bed and closes her eyes. She drifts off into fretful sleep. Her mind weighing heavy.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is standing next to Master Luke, while his twin sister stands on his other side. Rey isn’t focused like she should be. Not for a Jedi padawan’s standard. She’s distracted, confused and apprehensive. 

She’d tentatively tried to speak to Kylo through their Force bond, but he’d blocked her. Not allowing her in. She’d wanted to tell him to think about what he’s doing. About what it will mean. But he wouldn’t let her in.

So now she’s standing at the foot of the steps, outside the Royal Palace full of conflicting emotions. Her eyes are awash with unspent tears. From his silence she knows what she has to do, she’s just not sure if she can do it. 

‘I have to go’ Rey mutters, in Master Luke and General Organa’s direction as she hurries away.

‘Rey!’ Luke calls after her with surprise, as he watches her disappear into the gathered crowd of dressed up revelers.

She may not be a trained assassin, or know that much about military tactics. But she has a fair idea of where he’ll be. Or at least she hopes where he’ll be. She still presses against him through their Force Bond, but still he stops her.

Rey’s heart is practically beating out of her chest as she climbs the steps of the bell tower. Her lightsaber is held in a firm grip, yet her hand is trembling, and her teeth are clenched together. Her mouth is dry and her stomach is tied up in knots. Tears are straining in her eyes, and her lip quivers with anguish at what she needs to do. She just hopes that she doesn’t have to do it. 

She is light on her feet, despite her legs feeling like lead with each and every step. She spots him at his vantage point and slips in silently behind him. He’s crouching by the ledge. A blaster rifle in position, and he’s waiting patiently for his shot. He knew she was there even before she entered the bell tower. He knows what she’s there for.

She takes a deep breath through her nose as she ignites her lightsaber. Seeing that he barely even reacts to her presence. She braces herself, drawing on the Force to steady her hand and strengthen her heart. 

‘Stand down Kylo Ren.’ She tells him firmly in a strong voice, stepping closer to him.

She’s found her resolve as she raises her lightsaber and lowers it by him. It’s a little over an inch from his neck, much like how he held his when they’d first met on Takodana. 

Kylo’s eyes flit down for a moment, and his shoulders sag a little before he renews his determination. Rey gasps softly. She can feel disappointment and sorrow at his defiance, building in her mind and heart. 

‘Put the rifle down and step away.’ Rey grits, feeling her emotions beginning to swirl inside of her.

The crowd outside cheers loudly as the new Queen, and her Royal party and invited dignitaries approach the steps. Rey feels panic wash over her as time closes in on them. 

Kylo’s finger hovers over the trigger, his breath becoming shallow. He shifts a little, not seemingly bothered by her lightsaber buzzing right next to his neck.

‘Put it down.’ She begs, and her hand starts to shake even more.

Kylo remains defiant, gripping the blaster rifle tighter, as the parade continues below with much joyous celebration. All unaware of the danger lurking above them.

‘Please Ben.’ Rey pleads.

Her voice cracks with emotion, as hot tears spill from her eyes and roll down her flush cheeks. Her mention of his birth name makes his shoulders tense and his jaw clench.

‘Please don’t do this.’ She urges him desperately, but he still ignores her.

‘If you love me at all then you won’t do this. Please Ben, please. Don’t do this.’ Rey begs, no longer fighting her emotions.

She can’t, not anymore. The situation is far too desperate for anything other than real and genuine emotion.

Kylo closes his eyes. His shoulder’s tense even more, and he breathes deeply through his nose. She’s affecting him. Her words, her desperate plead. Her.

The Senator for Naboo steps into Kylo’s sight.

It’s now or never.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it's going ok??? As always let me know :D
> 
> Thank you for all the <3, support, comments, bookmarks and kudos' you've so generously gifted this fic.
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|
> 
> Oh and where did this plot come from? tell me if you'd prefer to see no plot or plot???


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the plot continue.....

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

The Senator for Naboo steps into Kylo’s sight.

It’s now or never.

Rey’s heart stops beating as she continues to desperately beg in his mind, which is now open to her.

**_Please Ben, don’t do this. Please. I love you._ **

Kylo sighs heavily and his shoulders slump. Resigned to the fact that he can’t do it. He can’t assassinate the Senator.

He moves his finger from the trigger, his eyes full of anguish and torment. But he can’t turn to look at her. Not yet. He needs to compose himself. He’s just betrayed the First Order. He’s just broken an explicit order from the Supreme Leader. His instructions were clear. Assassinate the Senator for Naboo and bring Rey to Snoke. His own fate is now set. Death.

Kylo moves the rifle off the ledge, and places it on the ground next to him. Rey breathes a sigh of relief; her body had been shaking like a leaf with fear and dread. But now it’s alive with relief. He didn’t do it. She switches off her lightsaber, and her hand hangs limply by her side.

He rises to his feet, his eyes cast down. Rey watches him, stares at the back of his head. She’s unsure what he’ll do next. Just because he’s not killed the Senator doesn’t mean he won’t abduct her, and take her to Snoke. She takes a small step back into the doorframe, cautious of his next move.

Kylo moves in a flash from where he’s standing to right in front of her. She gasps at his sudden close proximity. Her eyes instantly lost in his. She can see the conflict deep within. The torment, the torture. His anguish and heartbreak.

‘B-Ben.’ She murmurs softly.

Kylo leans forward and kisses her almost violently. It takes her breath away. His hands grip onto her jaw, tilting her head up, as he presses her firmly against the wall. She responds to him, hands grasping his waist as they kiss passionately. Her lightsaber discarded on the floor.

As quickly as it starts Kylo finishes it. Ripping his lips away from hers, and dashing down the steps. Rey is left panting against the wall. One hand pressed against her chest, while the fingertips on her other hand lightly brush across her swollen and ravaged lips.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is sat on the top step of the bell tower. She’s regained herself after sobbing from the emotional strain she’d just been through.

She doesn’t know where he is or where he’s gone. She’s not sure of anything except that he didn’t do it. She can feel him in their Force bond, and decides to try and get him to come back to her.

**_Ben. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. Not now. Please. Come back._ **

There’s no response and she just has to hope that he’s listened to her impassioned plea. And that he’ll return to her.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey slowly returns to the coronation. Seeking out her Master and General Organa. She spots them talking to the Senator she’d almost seen be murdered by her secret lover. Her heart begins to race a little, as she bites her lips together. She can feel a blush forming on her cheeks, as she gets closer.

She takes a deep breath before stepping in next to the Jedi Master. Luke looks over his shoulder and gives her a cursory glance. He turns to his sister and whispers into her ear.

‘Excuse us.’ Luke tells his sister, Senator and the dignitaries they’re speaking with.

Master Luke indicates to Rey to walk ahead of him. Instantly she feels like she’s about to be told off, and she feels she deserves it. She slows her pace as they head toward an empty corridor.

He pauses behind Rey, and she slowly turns round to face him. She can’t look him in the eyes. She feels nervous about what he’s going to say, and how he’s going to react to her vanishing act.

‘What happened? Where did you go?’ He asks her gently, and Rey is taken back by his kind tone.

She gulps, not really sure what to say to him. She can hardly tell him about Kylo, and everything that happened in the bell tower.

‘I’m sorry Master. I have no excuse for my behavior.’ Rey replies, her eyes looking up to meet his, and his eyebrows knit together.

She can sense his doubt at her apology. He can tell there’s something more. Something she’s not willing to tell. But the look of embarrassment on her face, and the blush on her skin tells him not to press the issue.

‘We’re leaving for Ahch-To first thing in the morning. You…..you look tired. Perhaps you would like to return to Varykino to rest. The Resistance have things under control here.’ Master Luke suggests, a faint flush appearing on his face.

Rey nods. She is tired and emotionally drained. It would probably be best if she gets some sleep, while everyone else is engaged in the celebrations.

‘Thank you Master.’ She states and he nods in response and a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Master Luke turns on his heels to return to his sister’s side. Leaving Rey alone in the cool corridor. Despite the happy occasion of the coronation, she can feel an uncertainty in the air. A storm is brewing. Rey takes a deep breath, feeling weary and spent before heading back to the villa.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Thank you for your support <3<3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :(


	13. Chapter 13

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey pulls on the oversized tunic she wears to sleep in, it barely grazes her butt, but she keeps her underwear bottoms on. She stands in front of the mirror on the dresser and brushes her hair. The storm is raging outside, but she doubts the revelers care about the weather, not when they’re celebrating a joyous occasion. Despite the ever-looming presence of the First Order, casting a shadow over the entire galaxy. But every now and then you have to take time, and forget everything else. 

The power had gone down in Varykino shortly after she returned. But luckily with the aid of her lightsaber she’d managed to light some candles. It’s so stuffy in her room she leaves the doors open, as she climbs into bed. The thin curtains are billowing in the wind and the rain is beating down outside. Everything seems so peaceful, apart from the claps of thunder and flashes of lightning.

Rey sighs heavily as she sinks down onto her pillow, pulling the thin sheet up over her body. She feels exhausted, and her eyes are sore from shedding so many tears. Tears of fear, tears of relief and tears of sorrow. She curls up into a ball, knuckles pressed to her lips, and her mind lost in thought.

Kylo stands in the shadows of the balcony, hiding behind the curtains as the wind whips around him. He’s soaked to the bone, his clothes cling to his skin and his hair sticks to his forehead. His heart skips a beat when he sees Rey hug herself, full of confused emotions. He can feel her internal conflict through their Force Bond.

There is a massive rumble of thunder and Rey jumps a little, but she soon settles back down. He stands there, not sure what to do. Not sure if he should go to her and comfort her, but he fears how she’ll react if he does. He heard her plea for him to not leave her, to come back to her. 

Rey sighs loudly enough for him to hear, and he gets a funny feeling in his stomach. He stops thinking and just reacts. Kylo steps into the room from between the damp curtains. Rey raises herself onto her hands as she hears his footsteps and feels his presence. Her eyes are fixed on him, her mouth ajar in disbelief that he’s there. 

‘Ben.’ She gasps in astonishment.

Her heart starts racing as she moves to sit, legs swinging from beneath the sheet, and her feet touching the cool marble floor. She gazes up at him, seeing his sodden state as he stops in the middle of the room. He can’t look at her, and it worries her. Is he there to comply with Snoke’s second request? Is he going to abduct her? She gulps nervously.

‘Ben?’ She mutters, her voice a little louder.

Panic begins to set in, slipping into her mind and her heart. Her stomach clenches with anticipation of his next move, or what he will eventually say. But he remains still. Simply standing in front of her, as droplets of rain make a puddle on the floor around him.

Rey goes to stand, pushing aside the sheet. But before she even has a chance to move, he’s on her. Leaning down to meet her. His hands cupping the back of her jaw, gloveless fingers brushing her ears, and his lips on hers hungrily. The kiss steals her breath. Her hands drift to his wrists, holding onto them. Holding onto him.

Kylo sinks to his knees, making it more comfortable for them both, as they continue their passionate kiss. Rey yearns to feel the strength of his body pressed against her own. Her fingers claw at his wet clothes. 

She knows exactly where this is headed. Her body is alive for him. A desperate need swirling inside. She’s reacting to him, feeding her desires. He’s feeling it too, she can tell from how breathless they both are. How she can hear their heartbeats falling into sync. How Kylo slows the almost frantic kiss, into something so much deeper and intense. 

He runs his hands down her bare arms, making her shudder beneath his touch. He takes hold of the hem of her tunic and pulls it up. Rey lifts her arms allowing him to strip her. They break their kiss but in place they lock eyes, not looking away for a single moment.

She wants to ask him if he’s chosen her. If he’s come back for her. To her. But she knows that it will ruin the moment. And she needs this moment. This is Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren staring back at her. Looking so deep into her eyes, she’s sure he can see right into her soul.

Being fucked in the shower, the other night was all well and good. It satisfied her, of course. But that’s all it was. Sex. And it was Kylo Ren. Not Ben. She wants to be with Ben. She needs him so desperately. She needs love. She wants his love.

Kylo drops her tunic to the floor before getting to his feet. His eyes appraise Rey’s near naked body. Lingering on her small and pert breasts and erect nipples. He smirks slightly when he sees a flush of pink spread across her cheekbones. She’s embarrassed under his scrutiny. 

He takes a step back as he pulls off his coat, and Rey realizes that he’s not wearing the belt over it. She’d seen in his mind that it contains a tracking device. So that means he doesn’t want anyone in the First Order to realize here’s there, with her. That eases her worries that he’s there on his assigned mission.

Kylo pulls off his long sleeve black tunic, and once again she sees the fresh scars on his chest. Rey rises to her feet and steps closer to him. Her eyes flit down to the marks. She lifts her one hand and tenderly touches one of the angry red wounds. She feels Kylo tremble under her touch as he watches her intently. Rey gently touches each healing cut. She looks deep into his eyes as she does so, wanting him to feel her pain for him.

Then in a moment that truly takes his breath away, she presses her lips to the center of his chest, right over his heart. He’s stunned, amazed by her loving action. His feelings surge inside for her, for this woman. He scoops her up into his arms. Rey wraps her legs loosely around his waist, as he steps over to the bed. Kylo places her down gently, so her head rests against the pillow. 

He kicks off his heavy boots and socks, before edging further onto the bed. Kneeling by Rey’s bent knees. Her chest is rising and falling with anticipation as she watches him. Kylo undoes the belt on his trousers and Rey realizes that she can’t see his lightsaber. It’s not on his belt. 

Distracted by her own thought she doesn’t notice Kylo pull off her panties, push apart her knees and bend forward between her legs. Not until she feels his soft and tender kiss on her breast. She gasps lightly, eyes refocusing on him. Her hands instinctively move to his hair, running her fingers through his wet locks.

He nips and sucks lightly on her nipples, before trailing kisses all over her body, making her gasp softly and writhe beneath him. She can feel her own wetness for him growing, as the sensations come alive within her body. Her heart begins to beat like a drum, as he gets closer and closer to her crotch.

Rey lets out a breathy groan, as Kylo kisses her in her most intimate area. She moves her hands from his hair to grip the sheet, as her eyes flutter close and her jaw hangs open.

‘Ben’ She pants breathlessly, as he pleasures her with his mouth.

She arches up and bucks her hips against him. Kylo places a hand on her lower abdomen, stilling her. He pushes a finger inside of her, and she really wants to grind down on his digit, but he holds her steady. Her heart is racing, and her breath is coming out in short, shallow pants. 

Kylo adds a second finger and then a third, working her open. But she doesn’t really need any help. She’s ready and aroused enough. The feeling of him pleasuring her and hearing her so breathless spurs him on. Not to mention it turns him on even more.

He doesn’t let her reach her climax, not yet. He withdraws his mouth and fingers, despite her protests. Instead he crawls up her body, and presses his lips to hers, allowing her to taste her own arousal. She groans into his mouth and clings to him. The feel of his trousers rubbing against her oversensitive crotch nearly pushes her over the edge. Feeling Rey’s build up, he pushes his trousers and underwear down to his thighs, freeing his erection. It brushes against her entrance, and she bites down on her bottom lip in lusty desire. His eyes look directly into hers.

‘I love you.’ He tells her, his voice clear and sincere.

Rey stops. Her breath trapped in her chest, as she looks deeply into his eyes. They’re the three words she’s longed to hear from him. She pulls his head down and kisses him deeply. Letting him know her feelings. 

Kylo pushes himself slowly into her, making her moan against his lips. Together they make love, it’s tender and sensual, and for Rey it’s the best kind. Their bodies fit together as one, both of them knowing what to do, how to move to please the other. 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is sound asleep next to Kylo, a look of contentment on her face. He takes a quiet yet deep breath and climbs out of the bed, walking round to where he’d discarded his clothes. In heavy silence he dresses. For a brief moment he watches her sleep. She looks so peaceful, like an angel.

He leans over, and presses a tender kiss to her temple before leaving.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your lovely support :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|
> 
> Sorry if this chapter sucks :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a plot going on!!
> 
> Sorry if this sucks big time :(((
> 
> It'll all be over soon

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

It has been a month since Rey had woken in her bed in Varykino alone. When she realized that Ben had left she felt a mix of surprise and anger. Surprised that he’d left after his declaration of love, and angry that he left after his declaration of love.

She had retuned with Master Luke to Ahch-To under a dark cloud he didn’t even question. But her mind raged with fury the more she thought about it, the more used she felt. Which was silly really, because it wasn’t as if that night had been the first time they’d had sex or made love.

Her anger was more directed at what he told her. “I love you.” What kind of a person says the three words she’d longed to hear and then just leave? She deduced a coward. One who is so scared of being in love that he simply cannot deal with the fact that he is.

She’d tried to speak to him through their Bond. But she found her path to his mind completely and utterly blocked. He was keeping her out. Stopping her from being with him in any shape or form. Their Bond had become somewhat erratic after their parting.

None more so than during the previous night, when she’d been woken by what could only be described as a surging vibration and then what felt like a snap. She woke shaking violently, and drenched in a cold sweat. But what was worse it felt like she was alone. Like Ben and Kylo were no longer with her. But thinking it was just a nightmare, she returned to a fretful sleep. And when she woke not long later, she could feel him with her once again. Lingering at the back of her mind, such a familiar sensation. And she felt relief that he was still there.

So now she sits in lotus position in the quiet serene of Ahch-To. It’s early morning; the sky is cast in pink hues. There is a light breeze and a lingering mist. But Rey doesn’t mind. She quite likes the fresh feel of the start of the day.

She feels Master Luke step in next her, sensing a faint but warm smile on his lips. He effortlessly lowers to the ground and matches her position. Neither of them speak. This is quiet time. Meditation time.

They sit in peaceful silence, both focused on their meditation and the Force. It swirls and dances around them. Filling their every being. Rey feels contented. For the first time in a month she feels calm. Her frustrations and anger has subsided. She needs to focus on the task in hand. Her continued training to become a fully-fledged Jedi, that’s what matters.

She close her eyes and lets the gentle breeze caress her face, but it draws memories of Ben – not Kylo - brushing his knuckles so gently down her cheek in a moment of pure tenderness. Her heart clenches and tears are quick in her eyes. She gulps hard. Pushing those feelings away. Drawing on the Force for support.

She takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. Her eyes are still closed, but something compels her to open them, and look out across the horizon, as far as her eyes can see. Her brows knit together and she senses that Master Luke has spotted the dark blur too. He scrambles to his feet, muttering to himself about having old eyes.

Rey springs to hers and glances at her Master. He stares off into the distance. Desperately trying to make out the cause of the blur. Rey’s sight is better and she figures it for a ship.

‘It’s a ship.’ She states, squinting a little harder, trying to see who it belongs to.

Friend or foe?

‘It’s the First Order.’ She stammers, worry quickly passing through her body.

‘Come. We must get to the hut.’ Master Luke asserts, as he turns on his heels and hurries off without her. But Rey doesn’t follow him. Not yet. There’s something erratic about the way the craft is being flown. Either the pilot isn’t very experienced or they’re injured. Of course it could all be a guise. But something tells her it’s not a trick.

‘Rey. Come.’ Master Luke snaps a few feet away from her, drawing her attention.

She looks back over at the craft, which is still fast approaching, and then steps away after her teacher.

Rey and Master Luke dash inside the main hut. The one where they share their meals, read the few books Master Luke has, and where Rey trains when the weather is too bad for outdoor lessons.

‘What do we do?’ Rey asks him with wide eyes and a tinge of panic.

‘It depends on who it is.’ Master Luke replies, and Rey narrows her gaze, her brows coming together in question.

‘What do you mean? “It depends on who it is?” It’s the First Order. That’s who it is.’ Rey barks at him, as if he’s suddenly forgot everything.

‘I-I know it’s the First Order. But is it a lone reconnaissance mission, with just a couple of people on board? Is it a battalion of stormtroopers? Or is it the Knights of Ren?’ Master Luke’s voice trails, and Rey can hear the faint sound of fear in his tone.

‘No matter who it is in the First Order, we need to be prepared. We need to be ready to fight.’ She tells him and he looks up at her, and nods slowly.

She can see the pain in his worldly eyes. She knows the cause. His nephew. Her heart skips a beat at the thought of Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, she’s not sure. She pushes the feeling away. It’s no use to her now. She unhooks the lightsaber from her belt and looks at her mentor. She’s not seen another lightsaber in all the time she’s been here, and she’s not even sure he’s got one. But then from deep inside his long sleeves he retrieves his lightsaber.

Her emotions surge at the sight of the legendary Luke Skywalker with lightsaber once again in hand. It’s an image she’s conjured up in her mind so many times since she first met him. And now she’s finally getting to see it. A tiny smile of pride creeps across her lips as he nods at her. A steely look of determination sets in his eyes.

No other words are requires between Master and apprentice. They may not share a Bond, not like the one that lies dormant between her and Kylo. But she understands so much from just a glance, a nod or wave of his hand. Together they step outside. Ready to face their enemy together.

The ship is almost upon them. Coming in hot and hard, and Rey’s brow furrows with confusion and she grimaces. The pilot’s not pulling back. Or slowing down. The craft begins to skim the cool blue water and bounce across it like a pebble. But luckily it’s slowing it down.

Full of curious concern Rey sets off. Heading for the steps. Master Luke watches as Rey heads for where the craft will dock. He decides that she must want the element of surprise, so he moves as fast as his ageing legs can carry him. Puffing and panting as he descends the steps.

The craft gets closer and closer, and with a loud crushing bang it collides with the rocks immediately in front of the dock, bringing it to a crunching mechanical halt.

Rey is half way down the steps, lightsaber in hand and eyes fixed on the First Order shuttle. It doesn’t look much. It’s certainly not carrying a battalion of Stormtroopers given its small size. It’s barely big enough for a pilot and a co-pilot. It looks more like an escape pod.

As she stands staring at the ship, Master Luke catches up with her. He’s panting softly and wheezes for breath, a hand clutched to his hip. He sucks in much sought after air to his straining lungs. While Rey’s barely broken a sweat and her breathing is still fairly even.

Together they continue with greater caution. Whoever is inside the craft has not yet revealed who they are. Both grip their lightsaber hilts a little tighter once they arrive at the bottom of the steps. The shuttle is on its side, and they can only see the back of it. Not the entrance hatch.

The whirl and grinds of hydraulics make Rey jolt a little. She watches with baited breath as the hatch slowly opens into view, despite the crushed metal of the craft.

Rey takes a deep breath, ready to fight. Her lightsaber now in a double-handed grasp. Ready to light it. Master Luke is in a similar stance, but is a little more held back. His eyes are narrow as he waits to see who emerges from the wreck.

‘BEN.’ Rey cries, as she sees him stumble from the ruined First Order shuttle.

He crumbles almost the moment his two feet make contact with the ground. Rey drops her lightsaber and dashes to his side. Completely forgetting that they’re not alone. She sinks to her knees, as she looks at the man she loves, with wide and fearful eyes. He’s not moving, but he is breathing. She can hear a strangled rasp. She gingerly takes hold of his shoulders and he hisses slightly as she tries to straighten him up.

‘Ben? What’s happened?’ She mutters with panic.

With clear effort he hauls himself up into a sitting position. But he doesn’t raise his head it hangs down, unable to look at her. He begins to fall forward so Rey shifts to support his weight, making him grunt as he falls into her.

Rey brushes his hair from his face, so she can see it. He’s more pale than normal, and she can see his eye is bloodshot, and there’s dry blood on his nose and lip. But from the outside he doesn’t look too damaged, so she checks inside.

He doesn’t resist her. Not any longer. He allows her inside. But only after he hides what really happened, not prepared for her to see that just yet.

She lets out a small sigh of relief when she finds that no major bones are broken – he has a couple of broken ribs and some bones in his left hand, trapped beneath his black leather glove are in pieces. His whole insides throb and ache with pain. They twitch and convulse as a result of their secret assault.

She wraps his arm over her shoulders, rubbing her hand down his back in an effort of comfort and support. Her free hand rests on his toned abdomen, he flinches beneath her touch and that alarms her. But she blocks it out, there’s no time for her worries and feelings. Not when something terrible has happened to him.

_**I’m going to help you get up, okay? Lean on me.** _

He doesn’t answer and she’s not sure if she’s surprised or hurt by the fact. Tugging on the Force Rey lifts him up as she stumbles to her own feet.  Kylo hisses with pain.  He towers over her, and she struggles a little to hold him up and keep her balance.

Now with both of them standing her eyes flicker up to meet those of her Master’s – his uncle. He is standing on the bottom step, a stoic expression on his face. He’s no longer holding his lightsaber, and his hands are folded together. He’s appraising the sight before him. His padawan and his nephew. It’s not like he didn’t know. But maybe he liked to think that whatever had transpired between them had just been physical need. A mutual binding of bodies, the quenching of a lusty thirst. Feelings a Jedi should not have.

But evidently not, given how Ben had flown to Ahch-To in a awful condition after something horrible happened to him. And how Rey sprinted to his side.

‘Master I can explain.’ Rey mutters as she looks up at him sheepishly.

‘I already know.’ Luke Skywalker answers.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your support <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors/mistakes :|


	15. Chapter 15

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Master I can explain.’ Rey mutters as she looks up at him sheepishly.

‘I already know.’ Luke Skywalker answers.

Rey gawks at him in confused disbelief. He already knows? Knows what exactly? She’s just about to ask him when Kylo groans and her eyes divert back to him.

‘Ben, no. Ben.’ She panics as he pulls on her weight, his body sinking toward the ground.

Just then his uncle steps over and wraps his arm around the younger man’s middle. Ben flinches involuntarily under his uncle’s touch.

‘The tracking system?’ Luke asks, and Rey is amazed that he’s even thinking about that.

‘I destroyed it.’ Kylo murmurs slowly.

His head then slumps forward as he passes out. Rey fights back her tears. She’s terrified of the story to be told. Of what happened to him.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

With some assistance from the Force, Luke and Rey carry Kylo to her hut. Neither had to ask where he should lie, they both knew.

‘We need to check his injuries.’ Luke informs her as they lower Kylo onto her cot.

Rey nods as she looks down at Ben.

‘You need to take his clothes off. I’m sure that won’t be a problem given how close you two clearly are.’ Luke states as he steps out the door to the hut.

Rey stands next to her unconscious lover, bewildered by her Master's comment and tone. She feels her heart hammering in her chest, and a faint groan from Kylo brings her from her daze. She spins on her heels and falls to her knees.

‘Ben!’ She gasps with clear worry in her voice.

She grabs hold of his wrist and clings to him, her eyes studying his deathly pale face. His eyes have black rings around them as if he’s not slept in days. She sees his bruised neck, a sign he’s been strangled or choked. Her stomach churns with nausea. Then Master Luke’s words whisper through her mind.

With trembling fingers she goes to undress him. Taking hold of the hem of his tunic, she tugs it up over his abdomen. She lets out a strained and horrified gasp and falls backwards, just as Luke returns.

‘Rey are you all right?’ He worries as he places the small medical kit bag on the table.

She nods, but can’t stop the tears. Luke steps over with concerned eyes flitting between Rey and his nephew. He tentatively lifts Kylo’s tunic, and sees deep, angry red cuts and black and blue bruises covering Kylo’s whole torso. Luke sighs as he slowly closes his eyes.

‘He-he’s been tortured hasn’t he?’ Rey stammers through her tears.

‘Yes.’ Is his reply, what else can he say? 

‘It’s because of me isn’t it? Because I stopped you.’ Rey mumbles quietly toward the injured man forgetting they’re not alone.

‘Because you stopped him from doing what? What did you stop Rey?’ Luke asks as he takes a step back, allowing her to get to her feet.

‘He-He was meant to assassinate the Senator of Naboo and I stopped him.’ Rey explains as she gazes down at her love.

‘What? Ben was on Naboo? And you fought him? When? Not during the coronation? Is that where you went? Why didn’t you tell me any of this?’ Luke gasps, his eyes full of wonder.

‘We didn’t fight. I asked him not to do it, and he didn’t. He couldn’t do it.’ She tells her Master.

‘Why would he defy a direct order from his own leader because of you?’ Luke ponders with a slight shake of the head.

‘Because we’re in love.’ Rey replies instantly, before she has time to think.

Luke’s eyes widen in shock. He wasn’t expecting a declaration of love. He didn’t know what to think with regards to her relationship with his estranged nephew. He actually preferred not to think about it, and he had hoped it would fizzle out.

‘Love? You’re in love?’ He mutters with disbelief that Kylo Ren even knows how to love.

‘Yes. We are. Please Master. He needs our help. He needs your help.’ Rey urges as she begins to pull Kylo’s tunic off.

Luke takes a deep breath as he watches her for a moment. She’s so gentle with him, and has such clear affection for the nephew who caused him so much hurt. He pushes his feelings aside and steps over to assist her.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is perched on the edge of her cot, gazing down at Kylo’s unconscious form. She bites her lips into a thin line while she watches him. She resists the urge to enter his mind to find out what happened. She knows that he wouldn’t appreciate it. It’s his story to tell, not hers to see.

Luke steps outside without notice. He looks out over the now clear, bright blue sky and feels the warmth touch his skin. He inhales calmly, focusing his mind and closing his eyes.

** Leia  **

He speaks in his mind. Awakening the Bond he’s shared with his twin sister for so many years. A Bond that he all but severed with his exile. He’s not even sure if she’ll hear him.

**_ Luke _ **

Her reply is almost instantaneous, and Luke feels a faint surge in the Force.

**I need your help. Can you come here? Just you and Chewbacca.**

The Jedi Master asks, and the Force wavers around him as his Bond builds in strength.

**_ We’re on our way.  _ **

Is her answer without question and they separate. 

Luke takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He looks over his shoulder at the hut. He doesn’t even want to begin to imagine what his nephew has been through. With his deathly pale face, black and bloodshot eyes, the severe bruising and savage cuts tell him it is terrible no matter what.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is still sitting on the edge of her cot, her hands grasping hold of one of Kylo’s. Her thumb running back and forth over his battered knuckle. His skin is cold to the touch, but she barely even notices. Too busy simply watching him.

Meanwhile Luke had gone back down to the dock to check over the escape pod. His nephew had been true to his word; he had destroyed the tracking system. There was nothing to find in the standard craft, other than Ben’s lightsaber, which he tucks into his belt. Luke steps back, and drawing on the Force he lifts the small mangled ship. The memory of watching Master Yoda doing the same to his X-Wing on Dagobah when he was just an apprentice warms his heart.

Luke submerges it into the ocean and watches it vanish beneath the surface. Now he sees the Falcon approach over the ocean. He can feel his sisters Force signature and smiles faintly.

Chewbacca lands the legendary ship and the hatch opens minutes later. Luke smiles softly at the sight of his sister heading toward him, carrying the grace of nobility.

The siblings briefly embrace as Chewbacca steps out and joins them. He roars a warm greeting to Luke, who smiles and nods back at the Wookie.

‘What is it? What’s so urgent? Is it Rey? Is she okay?’ Leia presses, her eyes filled with urgent wonder.

‘I think it best you see for yourself.’ Luke replies cryptically, making his sister scowl.

He turns on his heels and heads in the direction of the steps. Leia shakes her head and rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath. But she follows him, with Chewie right behind.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Leia is out of breath and clinging onto her Wookie companion, as she gets to the top of the steps. Luke is standing there waiting patiently for her, his face completely neutral, so not to provoke his sister’s fiery temper.

He leads the way to the small cluster of huts and Leia’s brows furrow. She can feel something she’s not felt in a long, long time. But it can’t be, surely not.

He stops by the entrance to one of the smaller huts and Leia glances up at him, her face a picture of confusion. He casts his eyes into the hut and Leia follows. She steps inside. Finding Rey sat on floor next to a cot. But it’s who’s lying in the cot that stops Leia in her tracks.

She may not have seen his face since he was a boy, but she knows instantly who it is. Her hand clutches her chest as her other covers her mouth, and tears prick in her eyes. Her mind is in a spin. She feels faint. But luckily Luke anticipates it, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

‘Ben.’ She mumbles, not daring to take her eyes off her son.

Together the twins enter the hut, Chewie joins then in the increasingly cramped space. Rey looks over her shoulder, and sees General Organa being held up by her brother. She scrambles to her feet, feeling a burning flush spread quickly over her face.

Leia pulls away from her brother and takes the few remaining steps to her son’s bedside. A solitary tear escapes her eyes and rolls silently down her cheek, as she leans over her only child. She stares at him. Takes in his features. His large nose, his big ears – which he always hated. His full and pouting lips. The scar that divides his face in half. He reminds her so much of his Father. Her husband. Han. The man he murdered. Her heart clenches with painful memories. She can’t fight her tears any longer, and lets them flow as she sinks to her knees.

‘Oh Ben.’ She mutters, as she brushes a strand of his dark hair from his forehead.

It’s the first time she’s had any contact with her son in what feels like a lifetime. She watches as his chest rises and falls steadily. Her finger brushes over his scar as she gazes at him. Her mind is full of questions and full of anguish and horror.

‘We need to get him to a doctor.’ She suddenly announces, her tone taking on her usual poise and command.

‘Where?’ Luke questions before Rey can, as he folds his arms over his chest.

‘At the Resistance base.’ Leia states as if the answer was obvious.

Rey looks from General Organa to her Master, her eyes full of confusion. Taking Kylo to the Resistance base is a terrible idea. They’d kill him at most, and arrest him at least. He’s a wanted man across the galaxy by everyone. The First Order no doubt added to that list.

‘Leia. You know that’s too dangerous.’ Luke states as he steps forward a little.

But the Princess of Alderaan is defiant. She turns to face her brother and he sees her determination.

‘My son needs urgent medical attention. We have no other options. It’s the Resistance or……..’ Her voice trails off, as the end of her sentence hangs heavy over them all.

Luke inhales sharply, weighing up the options. He glances between his sister and his apprentice. Both of them look back at him with expectancy.

‘Okay. Let’s go.’ Luke nods.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Thank you for your continued support to this fic which went from smut to plot!!! <3
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes :|
> 
> Today (13th) is a good Reylo day :D <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic. <3<3<3
> 
> Sorry for any errors :(

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey had spent the day sat staring at the bacta tank. Just like the previous seven days. Ever since they’d arrived at the Resistance’s new headquarters surrounded by mystery and darkness. She’d barely left the medibay since.

General Organa had contacted her most trusted commander shortly after they’d boarded the Falcon on Ahch-to. Despite Admiral Statura’s initial reluctance over who they were bringing with them, he agreed to help. All because of Leia, not because of Ben Solo.

The medibay that they’d assigned Kylo for treatment is the one deep inside the planet in the underground bunker. The very place the Resistance will flee if the First Order destroys the base above.

They’d given Rey a bed in the female quarters nearby. But they felt vast and empty with just her there, so she slept in the chair in the corner of the medibay. Wanting and needing to be there for when he woke up.

Her Bond with Kylo hummed in the background of her every waking moment, reminding her that it was still there. That he was still there. Master Luke and General Organa had asked her to search his mind to see what happened to him, but she refused. She didn’t want to violate his mind while he was unable to stop her. And they respected her decision, not asking again.

At night she saw flashed of what happened to him. But the nightmares were all so fragmented, she couldn’t put them in any sense of order. The images shook her from her slumber in a cold screaming sweat, every single night since they arrived. And every time she woke up screaming with his pain and his fear, the medical droid would rush over offering her assistance.

But she always brushed it away. The only assistance she sought was Kylo. To know the truth of what happened to him. What made him so broken? She would walk over to his tank, shrouded in her blanket, and she’d press her sweaty hand to the glass. Letting him know that she’s there, waiting for him when he’s ready.

Late in the evening of the third night, news had come from the First Order that Kylo Ren had died in battle. The Galaxy rejoiced that Snoke’s murderous monster had died. Rey had heard the celebrations around the base still going on on the fourth morning. She’d been convinced by Leia to get some fresh air and sunshine. But the sound of the Resistance cheering over someone’s death – real or not – made her feel sick. So she returned underground. Not wanting to be around anyone, except an unconscious man she’d somehow fallen in love with.

Kylo’s battered and broken body had healed in the bacta tank. Rey felt guilty that she’d not detected more of his injuries when she checked him with the Force. She’d not seen his broken nose, cheekbone, eye socket, collarbone, elbow, wrist, ankle, kneecap, and a disc in his spine. Nor did she see the lacerations to his stomach, liver and lungs. Master Luke told her that it appeared that he’d used the Force, in an attempt to heal himself and had been somewhat successful. So how would she have known?

Everyday she sits there staring at him, his body a maze of scars – his new ones had healed into barely visible white lines, but the older ones marked his many battles. The many times he’d been close to death, and that thought terrified Rey.

Master Luke, General Organa and Chewie were the only others admitted into the medibay, and that suited Rey fine. As much as she wanted to run upstairs and find Finn, Poe and BB-8, she knew that they’d ask too many questions and take up her precious time. Take her away from his side. She desperately wants to be there when he wakes up, to be the first face that he sees. Even using the facilities were a race against time for Rey, every single moment away from him felt like a lifetime.

Rey knew she received glances from General Organa. Soft sympathetic looks, but with a hidden hope. The Princess never addressed Rey’s relationship with her son. There was no need. Rey’s insistent presence said more than her words could ever convey. Leia loves him, and will be there for him when he’s ready. She just never expected to find her son surrounded with love. The love he gives and the love he receives.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey found herself lulled to sleep after fighting it for longer than she should. Only this time her slumber was undisturbed. No nightmare flashes of Kylo’s ordeal. Just simple much needed sleep.

In the dawn hour somewhere between sleep and consciousness, Rey feels a tug on her Force Bond with Kylo. Her eyes burst open and she flies out of the chair, blanket falling to the floor and her head going woozy from the sudden movement. She steadies herself and her eyes lock on the tank.

Her heart freezes when she sees Kylo’s eyes are open. Her breath is stolen in her throat and she steps forward on shaking legs. She lifts her hand and places it so gently against the glass, her eyes never leaving his the entire time. He slowly raises his hand and presses it against the glass the other side only higher up so Rey moves her hand to meet his.

**_Ben?_**

**_Kylo?_ **

**Ben.**

Just as they begin, Dr. Kalonia comes hurrying through the double doors, with Master Luke, General Organa, Chewie and a medical droid hot on her heels. As the doctor and droid move about attending to their business, Master Luke, General Organa and Chewie stand frozen to the spot, watching all that goes before them. Rey and Ben effectively staring at one another, their hands only separated by glass, but not for much longer.

Dr. Kalonia had insisted on some privacy for her patient, while she attended to him and ushered the visitors out of the room. Now they’re all standing in a heavy awkward silence as they wait. Rey is the most impatient, pacing back and forth, huffing and puffing, sighing and constantly crossing and uncrossing her arms.

**Rey? Where am I? She won’t tell me.**

**_You’re at a Resistance base_**.

**My Mother and Uncle are here?**

_**Yes Master Luke and General Organa are here. So is Chewbacca.** _

**And your friends.**

There is no malice in his words, and it makes Rey’s brows furrow together. She knows there’s no love lost between Kylo Ren and Finn or Poe, but for there to be no contempt for her friends even in his Force voice concerns Rey.

**_Yes. Finn, Poe and BB-8 are here.  But I’ve not spoken to them._ **

**Why not? The doctor says I was in here for seven days. This is my eighth morning. That’s plenty of time to catch up with your friends.**

Rey’s eyes narrow as she stares at the wall. Why is he not mocking her friends and the organization they serve? Is he even himself?

**_Because I was sitting with you._ **

**I was unconscious.**

Rey can’t help but roll her eyes at the mocking tone of his voice, and she receives a perplexed glance from Chewie. She smiles and steps further down the corridor. Away from his family.

**_I see you’re still as charming as ever. Why did you seek me out? What happened to you? Why me? Why Ahch-to? Who hurt you? Why did they hurt you? Please Ben, tell me._ **

Rey begs in his mind, but she receives as sigh in place of an answer.

**Okay. I’ll tell you. Everything. All of it. I’ll give the Resistance all that I know. Just please don’t leave me Rey.**

Rey’s eyes widen at the plea of his that she really wasn’t expecting.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I think fic has entered melodrama stage!! Lol

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben is sat up resting against the head of the bed. He looks tired and unusually weak. He sighs as he readies himself to relay the nightmare of his suffering. He looks up in the direction of where they’re standing. Rey’s brows furrow, he looks somewhat vacant. She didn't notice that about him before when he arrived on Ahch-to, but he does now.

He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He finds the strength and determination within himself to relay the horrifying experiences that lead him to seek the help of his enemy. Rey takes a step closer to the bed, wanting him to see her support. She reaches her hand out to him, but his hand searches for her rather than takes it straight away. She gulps with confusion as she takes his hand and locks their fingers together.

‘When I returned from Naboo I was take before Snoke immediately. He wanted to know how my mission had gone. If I’d assassinated the Senator and if I’d taken you.’ Ben begins as he looks toward where she is, and she feels a tremble in their Bond.

‘He knew straight away. How could he not?’ Ben shakes his head at his own foolish behavior.

Rey gives his hand a faint squeeze, needing him to know that she’s there with him, no matter what. He smiles weakly before returning to his story.

‘He entered my mind. I tried to hide it. I told a lie. Told him that I didn’t get a clear shot on the Senator, and that both of you were too well guarded. But he saw it. He saw my lie. It was agony. He’d never been so violent before. So angry. So aggressive. I crumpled to the floor on my hands and knees, pleading with him. Begging him to stop. He was so brutal. All my defensives just evaporated, disappeared under his scrutiny. I couldn’t do anything. I tried to build barriers in my mind. To stop him from seeing what I’d done. But as quick as I was building them he was tearing them down. He saw everything.’ Ben’s eyes are flooded with tears, but they still look absent.

Rey can feel his trauma in their Bond. His fear and anguish. His heartbreak. She breathes in deeply through her nose and paints a small smile on her face. Needing him to see that she is there for him. No matter what.

‘He saw you. He saw us together. He was so, _so_ angry. I’ve never seen him that way before. He gave me an ultimatum. I was to hunt you down, take you to him and kill you in front of him. To prove my allegiance to him and the Dark Side.’ Ben’s voice cracks, as he lets the tears tumble from his eyes.

Leia, Luke and Chewie straighten in unison at his revelation. Collectively thinking that this could well be a ruse. A cover to infiltrate the Resistance, kill them all and take Rey. But Rey remains steadfast. Clutching Ben’s hand, looking deep into his eyes and believing him. Because she has no reason not to. She can feel his honesty, his truth.

‘I couldn’t do it. There was no way. No way I could do it. Not now. Not ever. You mean too much to me. You mean so much to me, Rey. You are everything to me. Snoke felt my refusal before I even said it. And then suddenly he was calm. And for some reason that was worse. Because that meant he was thinking, calculating. I was taken to the prison, deep inside Moraband. Thrown into a cell and left there. Minimal food and water. Complete darkness. Alone with nothing but my thoughts. Until a day ago.’ Ben sniffs away his tears, wiping them away and composing himself again.

Rey is studying his face, how his eyes look down when he’s recalling something. How his nostrils flare slightly when he is growing angry. How haunted he looks. But there’s something else. Something she can’t put her finger on.

‘I was taken before Snoke. The Knights of Ren were there. Snoke told them of my weakness. Told them of my compassion and love for a “dirty worthless desert rat”. He instructed the Knights to kill me. So one by one they attacked me. I didn’t have a weapon. Snoke held my lightsaber in his hand, dangling it in front of me. Taunting me. Every time I drew on the Force, he’d freeze me. I was powerless as they punched me, kicked me. Stabbed me.’ Ben recalls as he turns his head away, fighting back his returning tears.

Rey is not alone in her gasp, when he describes his treatment at the hands of his own men.

‘Somehow I managed to kill two of them. Then as I was about to strike down the third, I was hit with this most painful sensation. Force lightning.’ Ben drifts off and Rey hears a sharp gasp behind her, coming from Luke.

‘It was torture. A pain I’ve never felt before in my entire life. He just kept going until I was a sobbing wreck on the ground. Twitching and gasping for breathe. My body felt like it was on fire. From the inside out. Then he launched me high into the air, and delved inside my mind. Going deeper than he ever has before. Blood began pouring from my nose, my mouth, my ears. Even my eyes were bleeding. He was relentless. But I didn’t know what he was after. There was nothing for him to find. He knew it all. He’d seen it all.’ Ben snaps as he recollects, his fingers tightening around Rey’s but she doesn’t mind.

Ben falls silent. He closes his eyes, and Rey can feel his reluctance to reveal the next part of his ordeal. Leia, Luke and Chewie haven’t moved or said a word.

Ben takes a couple of long breaths, exhaling slowly. Calming himself. Needing to keep his composure before he tells them the final part of his traumatic story.

‘Then I felt a tightness around my throat. I knew what was happening. He was choking me. Force choking me. I could feel his fingers. His long bony, spindly cold fingers around my neck. Getting tighter and tighter around my throat. I couldn’t breath. I was gasping, desperately trying to suck air into my lungs. But nothing would go in. My eyes were bulging and I was clawing at my neck, trying to stop him. Even though I knew it was pointless. My heart was racing, it felt like it was going to explode. And my mind was reeling, racing through my memories. And the last memory I saw was, you.’ Ben sniffles through his tears as he tilts his head in Rey’s direction.

‘When you told me you love me. It was the happiest moment of my life. To know that despite everything I’d done, you were capable of loving me. Then everything stopped. My heart stopped beating. Everything stopped working. Everything just went blank. I died. I was dead.’ As Ben says the last words, even he looks startled by his own revelation.

Rey grips Ben’s hand even tighter before launching herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him. Leia lets out a strangled sob, while Luke lets out a long breath and closes his eyes. Chewie growls softly, expressing his shock and upset.

‘Ho-how are you……..’ Leia mutters in shock and disbelief that her son had died, but somehow is now sitting in front of her.

‘I-I don’t know. I really don’t. All I remember is waking up. Bu-but I couldn’t see.’ Ben states as he closes his eyes.

‘I still can’t. Whatever brought me back has left me blind. I’m blind. I can’t see anything. I couldn’t see where I was. I can’t see where I am now. I can’t see anyone. All I can see are those who are Force Sensitive, and then its just light. You, you’re the most blinding pure light.’ Ben opens his eyes, and Rey could swear he’s looking at her.

Her chin trembles as she fights back her tears while Leia, Luke and Chewie gasp and murmur with shock.

‘My stab wounds had closed and less of my bones were broken. But I was blind. It was as if something guided me. To you.’ Ben mutters, his eyebrows knitting together from his confusion.

‘The Force.’ Luke mumbles softly.

‘You died?’ Rey murmurs as her tears begin to fall from her hazel eyes.

Ben squeezes her hand and it eases her heartbreak.

‘I think it’s for the best if we leave you to rest.’ Luke announces and all eyes fall on him.

But he says no more and instead guides his sister and Chewie out of the room. Rey hangs back a moment, not wanting to let Ben go just yet. She hugs him again, and presses a brief and tender kiss to his lips before leaving too.

‘Is he telling the truth? We know you’ve seen his memories. Is what he’s saying true? Is he really blind?’ Luke asks Rey the instant the doors close behind her.

She glances between them, seeing that they’re all interested in her confirming or denying his events. She gulps and glances down.

‘Yes. All of it.  I can feel his honesty.’ Rey mutters, looking up at Leia who looks traumatised.

‘So you knew he died and blind?’ Luke mumbles in surprise.

‘No. I didn’t know that. Everything I saw was fragmented; there was no sort of order. I knew something awful had happened, but then there was just darkness mixed in too. I just didn’t make the connection.’ Rey says, as she shuffles her feet and wrings her fingers.

‘Why would you? How were you to know that the darkness you saw was Ben’s death.’ Leia softens as she steps forward and places an arm around her shoulders.

‘I should have know. I should know that he’s blind.’ Rey murmurs to herself.

‘He’s different.’ Luke announces into the silence that has formed.

‘What-what do you mean?’ Rey stammers, her eyes locked on her Master’s face.

‘He’s less dark. There’s less darkness in him. He’s equal measure light and dark. He’s balanced. There’s balance within him.’ Luke informs them to their latest surprise.

Rey instantly searches the Force for him and finds that Luke is right. Ben is balanced.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos' :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!!
> 
> Thought I'd go back to the smut! :D
> 
> With a side of plot (kinda)!

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey peeks over her shoulder as she tiptoes barefoot down the corridor, her hand holding the hem of her white tunic down over her butt. It’s late and everyone is in bed, apart from those on patrol, but they don’t come down into the underground. It’s locked away. She reaches the double doors to the medibay and looks through the round window – seeing that Ben is alone. He’s asleep in the bed and the lights are dim. He’s not hooked up to the machines anymore, not now he’s conscious and healed. She creeps into the room, not wanting to draw attention. 

She steps over to the bed and takes a moment to watch Ben sleep. He looks surprisingly peaceful, despite the nightmare he’d endured. She reaches up and brushes his hair from his face. 

‘What are you doing?’ He mumbles and his eyes open slowly, but they’re unfocused.

Rey scans over his slightly perplexed face. A smirk spreads across her lips and a blush runs over her cheeks. 

‘I love you.’ She whispers and Ben smiles shyly.

‘I love you too.’ He replies softly.

Tears form in Rey’s eyes as she looks at him, she’s so happy he’s alive. Even though she hadn’t know he’d died. But she had concluded that maybe she felt his death during that nightmare she had on her last night on Ahch-to. 

‘I’m just so happy you’re here and you’re alive. What you went through-‘ Rey begins, the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

‘Hey, shhhhhhh. There’s no need for tears.’ Ben soothes as he instinctively reaches out toward her.

His fingers connect with her cheek and he brushes his thumb over her tears, wiping them away and she smiles.

‘I could have lost you and I wouldn’t have even known.’ Rey mumbles as she looks at him mournfully.

‘But I’m not. I’m not dead. I’m alive and right where I need to be. Right where I should be. With you.’ Ben tells her, his voice full of emotion, seemingly forgetting his blindness.

Rey’s smile grows wider and she licks her bottom lip, eyes fixed on his pouty mouth. She leans over and kisses him softly; as if she’s afraid he’ll break if she kisses him how she really wants to.

‘Aren’t you going to kiss me properly? I’m not going to break you know.’ Ben mumbles against her timid lips.

Rey giggles before pressing her lips harder to his, now kissing him how she wants to. She swiftly climbs onto the bed and straddles him, not breaking contact once and getting a small chuckle from Ben.

Her need for him pours out of her, as she pulls at the white tunic he’s wearing. They kiss with raw passion, making each of them moan and groan. Ben’s hands reach by instinct for Rey’s thighs and he gasps in surprised to find she’s not wearing anything on her lower half.

‘You’re not wearing anything.’ He gasps, withdrawing his lips from hers.

Rey giggles, recalling her half naked walk from the female quarters. Ben sees it in her mind and scoffs with a smirk on his lips.

She yanks his tunic off and Ben allows her. Her eyes flit over his bare torso, seeing his battle scars, but also the signs of torture, it makes her stomach churn. Ben reaches up for her body, his fingers bunching her tunic beneath his fists. His hands glide over the material, but he doesn’t go to remove it. She watches his face as he brushes his thumbs over her erect nipples, making her shudder beneath his touch. It’s as if he’s discovering her body for the first time.

The more he touches her, the more aroused she becomes. Needing friction so she slowly grinds against his covered erection. The build up in her core is too intense to keep on denying it. Ben draws her forward and kisses along her jaw and down her neck as Rey gasps and moans, arching into him and breathing hard.

He doesn't need eyes to make her come undone.

Her fingers run through his dark hair, occasionally tugging and getting a grunt or a lusty groan from him, as his fingers lightly run up and down her thighs. Rey closes her eyes as she feels the moment, lets her body take over and disengages her brain. She doesn’t care if they get caught. All she cares about is him, being with him.

Ben pulls her tunic down at the front, exposing her sternum a little, before making her moan loudly and her eyes spring open as he licks the patch of skin between her breasts. Rey bites down on her bottom lip, as her eyes close again and she tilts her head back, moaning with pleasure. She’s a ball of sensations, panting with hungry desire.

She wants and needs him. She grinds even harder into his still covered cock. She claims his lips again in a furious and passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Her fingers swiftly undo his pants and she takes hold of his cock, freeing him from his constraints. He groans into her mouth at the feeling of her stroking him. 

Rey lines him up with her entrance. Her eyes lock on his face and his unfocused eyes, before she slowly lowers herself onto him. Inch by inch, her mouth falling open as she lets out a staggered breath. Ben’s hands clutch her hips, steadying her. His eyes flutter close, and his brows crease from the feeling and he lets out short puffs of breath.

Once she’s taken his full length, she has a moment, adjusting to the size of him. She’s never felt as complete as she does when Ben is inside of her. Slowly, almost agonizingly slow she rises up, her hands on his shoulders for support. They moan together, and fingers dig into cloth and flesh alike. 

They instantly find their pace. Rey moves up and down and rocks her hips, all at a steady pace. Drawing all sorts of needy noises from both their lips. Ben’s fingers move up her sides, pushing her tunic up further. 

He scrunches his unfocused eyes close, and suddenly he can see himself through her eyes. He can see everything that she can. It startles him, and he pulls away from her grasp, sagging back against the bed in a daze of confusion.

‘Ben? Are you okay?’ Rey pants, as she looks at him with concern, stilling herself.

She reaches forward and brushes her thumb down his scar as he catches his breath, his eyes still firmly close. He nods slowly, composing himself. He reaches up and takes her hand from his face and interlocks their fingers. He presses soft kisses to the back of her hand, and Rey is surprised by the gesture. 

Ben opens his eyes, and once again all that he sees disappears. Replaced by nothing but Rey’s bright warm light surrounding him. He quickly closes his eyes, and he can see himself again. Her view of him, all flush and disheveled. Rey bucks her hips, needing to reach her climax. He drops hold of her hand and returns both to her hips. Rey rests her hands on his chest as she fucks him slowly. He keeps his eyes welded shut, seeing himself coming undone. 

‘Fuck Ben’ she pants, as her climax grows ever closer, her hips beginning to move quicker.

Ben’s hands grip tightly onto her hips, as they both groan through their joined releases. Spent Rey sags down onto his chest. Trying to catch her breath. His hands lightly caress her arms as he plants tender kisses to her temple.

‘Rey.’ Ben mumbles into her hair, his hand now brushing up and down her back.

‘Huh.’ She grumbles, her eyes closing.

‘Rey. Can you do something for me?’ He whispers his request.

‘Ummm.’ Comes her sleepy response.

‘Can you look in a mirror for me.’ He croaks, and Rey’s eyes open, her brows knitting together as she sits up.

She shakes her head as she looks at him. Ben can see himself and sees the nerves all over his face.

‘Why? I don’t understand.’ Rey asks with confusion and a slight shake of her head.

‘Please.’ He mumbles as he takes her hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

‘Okay.’ Rey nods.

She climbs off him and the bed, and looks round for a mirror. There’s one hanging on a hook on the other side of the room. Rey pulls her tunic down over her butt before walking over. She takes it off the wall and turns it to face her.

Ben sees her and he gasps, his closed eyes filling with tears and his hand pressing to his mouth. Rey looks over at him, growing even more confused. Panic washes over her as she rushes back to his side.

‘Ben, what’s going on?’ She questions, her voice thick with worry as she looks over him.

‘I-I don’t know. But somehow I can see through your eyes. I can see what you see. I don’t know how. But I can.’ He croaks and Rey is floored.

‘You can see…….. yourself, right now?’ She mumbles and he nods, his eyes still firmly shut.

‘When you look at me I can see myself. When you look in that mirror I can see you. And you look so beautiful.’ He smiles, his hand reaching up to her face, and his fingers brushing over her bottom lip.

‘But how? I don’t understand. You can see what I can? So what if I close my eyes?’ She wonders, completely bewildered.

‘Then they’re my eyes again then. Blind.’ Ben answers with a shake of his head.

‘But how?’ Rey shakes her head in confusion.

‘I don’t know, maybe it’s our Bond. Maybe it’s the Force. All I know is that when I closed my eyes I saw through yours.’ Ben mutters and they both fall into silence.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes (I'm sure there are plenty - it is only me that proofreads my fics) :|


	19. Chapter 19

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘FIRE. FIRE.’ A voice hollers loudly across the courtyard.

Finn snaps his head in the direction of the voice, and sees a few puffs of black smoke rising from the far end of the Resistance base. He sets off at a sprint in the direction of fire, calling at people to get away.

Poe dashes towards him and together, along with fifteen other Resistance fighters and pilots they head to the burning building. They talk quickly, making plans on how to tackle the blaze before it becomes too big and out of control.

‘Doctor Kalonia.’ Finn shouts.

But the woman either doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him, as she disappears through the heavy metal door, hidden behind vines and overgrowth. Finn bounds forward calling after her, in the hopes of stopping her. Poe and the other members of the Resistance are hot on his heels.

Finn yanks the door open and steps inside, before continuing down the steps in pursuit of the doctor.

‘Doctor Kalonia. There’s a fire. You need to evacuate.’ Poe says loudly from behind Finn, as they hurry down the steps and into a long grey corridor.

‘What is this place?’ Finn mutters as they walk cautiously, yet quickly down the corridor.

‘This is the underground base, incase the one above gets destroyed. There’s living quarters, a canteen, freshers. A gym, tech and a medibay. Which I guess is where Doctor Kalonia is headed.’ Poe explains, as they continue on their way.

‘But why would she be down here?’ Finn mumbles, his brows narrowing slightly.

‘I don’t know buddy. She’s obviously got her reasons. But our main concern is getting her out, before the fire spreads down here.’ Poe answers, as they turn a corner and see lights on in a room at the end of the corridor.

‘The medical bay.’ Finn murmurs, as they hasten their pace.

As they reach the white double doors Finn recoils in horror, almost colliding with one of the other fighters. Poe jerks his head round to look at his friend, and sees the shock on Finn’s face.

‘Finn. What’s wrong? What is it?’ Poe gasps as he searches Finn’s seemingly frozen face.

‘H-h-hi-hi-him-him.’ Finn stammers breathless, and raises a shaking finger to point to the doors.

Poe steps forward and looks through the window. He sees a man, not much younger than himself sat in bed in the middle of the medibay. He’s just sat there, eyes closed, hooked up to a couple of drips, and an oxygen mask over his mouth.

‘Who is it?’ Poe questions, as he returns his attention to Finn.

‘Ky-ky. Kylo Ren.’ Finn pants, feeling his whole body tremble with memory of his encounter with the Master of the Knights of Ren.

Poe’s eyes dart back to the man in the bed. He’d never seen his interrogator without his mask. But now he looks at him, and sees the sheer physical presence he knows who it is. It is Kylo Ren.

‘What?’

‘It can’t be.’

‘He’s dead.’

‘The First Order said he’d died.’

‘He got killed in battle.’

‘What’s he doing here?’

‘Why’s the doctor treating him?’

‘Is he going to kill us?’

‘We need to do something.’

‘Yeah. Kill him before he can kill us.’

‘Let’s get him.’

‘No one will miss him.’

‘He deserves to be put down.’

The voices of the men accompanying Finn and Poe are full of panic, fear and ultimately determination.

Finn simply stares through the window at the man who almost killed him. His back twitches from recollection, and anger begins to burn deep inside. His jaw clenches and a fierce determination fills his eyes.

Without a word Finn steps forward and shoves the doors open. Ben jumps at the sound of the doors hitting the walls, but he can’t see who it is. Who’s there with him.

‘Who’s there?’ He asks hesitantly.

He tries to find any Force signatures, but comes up with nothing, apart from the faintest of glows.

Dr. Kalonia steps in behind the mob of men, her hands full of hydration and nutrition packs.

‘What on earth is going on here?’ She questions, as she walks between the angry men.

‘What is he doing here?’ Finn barks, not taking his eyes off Kylo Ren.

‘He is my patient, and I suggest that you leave.’ Dr. Kalonia snaps.

‘There’s a fire. You need to evacuate.’ Poe informs her.

‘I am aware of the fire, thank you. And I was in the process of evacuating.’ Dr. Kalonia clips, as she places the packs into a trolley.

‘What is he doing here? He’s a murderer. A monster. He nearly killed me. He killed Han. He’s nearly killed Rey.’ Finn snarls, his eyes burning into Ben’s skull.

Ben can feel panic at the fringes of his mind. He opens up his Bond with Rey, casting it as far and as wide as his weak body can go.

**Rey**

The room is full of tension and anger. The sound of the fire alarm bursting into life doesn’t appease the situation. It only increases the anxiety.

‘You can’t even look at me, can you? After everything you’ve done. You can’t even look me in the eyes.’ Finn hisses, as he takes a step closer to the bed, his nostrils flaring with his growing rage.

‘Of course he can’t look at you, he’s blind.’ Dr. Kalonia states and Finn’s eyes narrow, as he stares down at the First Order servant.

‘Enough of this.’

‘Get him.’

‘He deserves what’s coming to him.’

‘I don’t care if he’s only got one leg, he needs to pay for what he’s done.’

‘Get him. Kill him.’

The menacing voices echo around the medibay, and Ben feels his panic rising even more, as he turns his head this way and that.

‘You will not go near him.’ Dr. Kalonia orders, but they just brush her aside.

Strong arms grip Ben, pulling off his oxygen mask, ripping out his drips, and hauling him out of the bed. He doesn’t protest or fight. He lets them drag him out of the room and into the corridor, his arm bleeding from the torn out lines.

Dr. Kalonia rushes after them, calling for them to stop, to leave him alone. But they don’t listen. One of the men pushes her, and she collides with the wall, hitting her face. But still they don’t stop. They continue down the corridor toward the surface.

They charge through the metal door to the outside world. Ben doesn’t struggle, but he repeatedly calls for Rey in their Bond. Desperate, bewildered and scared. He’d heard the men’s wishes; he knows they want him dead.

**Rey. Rey. REY!**

He pleads with urgent despair into their Bond.

Once outside the air hits him, and he smells smoke. He’d not been outside in almost two weeks, and the mixture makes him cough a little.

He’s thrown to the ground, feeling dirty and stones beneath his bare feet and hands. He’s only wearing a pair of thin trousers and a sleeveless tunic and there’s a chill in the air.

Dr. Kalonia chases after them, and Lieutenant Cronnix rushes across the courtyard toward the medic.

‘Go. Get General Organa. Hurry.’ Dr. Kalonia instructs the young woman, who turns on an instant, running toward the General’s office.

Dr. Kalonia tries to stop the men, shouting for them to leave Ben alone. Pulling at their arms, pushing against their chests. Desperately trying to stop the inevitable.

Ben scrambles around, hearing voices and noises in all directions. His heart is racing, his breathing becoming erratic, and the smoke stings his eyes.

He gets to his feet but is struck across the back, sending him flying forward into the dirt. He moves onto his knees before being set upon by the angry mob. They beat him. Punching him, kicking him, hitting him with staffs, butts of blasters, whatever is to hand. He hears them chuckle as he doesn’t even see their blows coming.

Leia comes bounding across the courtyard calling for them to stop this instant, but they simply ignore her. Even when she is right next to them, trying to push past them to get to her son. She cries for them to stop, to leave him alone. A number of them block her path, keeping her from intervening.

Ben hears his Mother’s voice, and he cranes his neck in her direction, only to be hit hard around the face with the end of a staff. His head snaps violently to the side and blood pours from his mouth, pooling on the ground.

**Rey**

He whimpers desperately into their Bond.

But then he feels an energy surround him, surge through his mind, through his veins, through every single part of him.

As the man goes to hit him again, Ben ducks and rips the staff from the man’s hands. He swiftly rises to his feet. He still cannot see, he’s still blind. But he doesn’t need to. He can feel everything.

One of the other men advances on him and Ben fights. Using the staff as his weapon, as if he’d always known how. He disarms the first man, who is then replaced with another and then another. And before long Ben is fighting five men at the same time. He parries, dodges, attacks to subdue, but not to kill. He fights for his life, but not by taking theirs.

His Mother is calling for it all to stop. Ben hears her cry out in pain and his head jerks in the direction of her voice. One of the men takes full advantage of his distraction, and takes his legs from under him. He crashes to the ground onto his knees, the staff clattering away from his hands.

He goes to get up, but he feels the barrel of a blaster press into the base of his skull. And he stops. Everything stops.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you didn't mind the time skip? So it wasn't the morning after the night before - the story needed to progress and move forward :)
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful support :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back those of you who've chosen to return!!!

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Finn. Buddy. Don’t do this.’ Poe states firmly, as he steps out from among the crowd.

Finn doesn’t hear Poe’s plea. He’s too caught up with his boiling anger. The barrel of his blaster is pressing right into Ben’s spine, and Finn’s finger ghosts over the trigger. He could kill him at any moment.

‘Finn.’ Poe says louder, trying to draw Finn’s attention.

He edges closer to Finn and Ben, but he doesn’t want to startle the former stormtrooper, and causing him to shoot the captive. Not when he can see a heartbroken Leia watching the events unfold. Tears clear in her usually stoic eyes. The sight of her son on his knees, head forced forward and a blaster digging into the back of his neck churns her stomach. She lets a stream of tears escape her eyes, and they roll down her pale cheeks. Everyone is silently watching and the air crackles with uneasy tension.

‘Beg me for your life. Beg me not to kill you. You worthless piece of crap. BEG ME.’ Finn snarls through gritted teeth before shouting the last words loudly.

Finn’s sudden outburst makes the gathered audience jump, and Ben tenses out of fear. He is inching closer to his death. Finn’s eyes are fixed on the back of Ben’s head, waiting for his reply. Waiting for Kylo Ren to beg and plead for mercy and his life. But Ben doesn’t speak, and this only enrages Finn more.

‘Beg me. Beg me not to kill you. Beg me for your life.’ Finn growls, as he pushes the blaster harder against Ben’s neck.

Yet Ben still doesn’t speak. He doesn’t plead, he doesn’t beg. He doesn’t utter a single word. Instead he finds that his heart has slowed to a regular pace and his breathing is steadying out. He blocks out all noise, not that there is much to hear.

The Force whirls around Ben as he draws it to him. He catches sight of his Mother’s signature and it’s a warm yellow glow, with a slight tinge of blue. He feels calm and almost serene, if it weren’t for the fact he’s on the brink of death. He’s now accepting his fate.  That he will die.  Again.

‘You deserve to die. You don’t deserve to live. You’re a monster. A cold-blooded killer. And you know what, huh? You’re going to get what’s coming to you. And don’t think I’m joking. Because I’m deadly serious.’ Finn spits, his anger bubbling away.

He swiftly moves the blaster from Ben’s neck and fires a shot off into the ground. Everyone jumps, apart from Ben. He remains still and quiet, with his eyes now closed. Just sitting back on his ankles, and waiting for Finn to either kill him or not.

‘Finn!’ Poe gasps, fear clear in his voice as he takes another step closer to the desperate situation.

‘Back away Poe. This is between me and him.’ Finn hisses at his friend.

He returns the blaster to Ben’s head, only this time pushing it harder, making Ben tilt his head further forward.

Leia can’t stop what is happening. She is powerless.  Despite her rank and position, Finn is not listening to reason or anyone. Not her, not Poe. No one.

Ben’s lack of voice is increasingly frustrating Finn, and he tightens his free hand into a fist. He lets out a roar of anger and fires off the blaster again, only this time he doesn’t move it far enough from Ben, and it hits him in the back of his upper arm. Ben suppresses a groan, drawing on the Force to ease his pain.

‘FINN!’ Rey cries out as she races to the scene from the ramp of the Falcon.

Her voice is like music to Ben’s ears, and he allows himself a faint sigh of relief. If anyone can save him, surely it will be her. The woman he loves. The woman he lives for.

‘What are you doing?’ She gasps as she stops in the middle of the drama.

Her hand reaches for her lightsaber as she affords herself a glance down at Ben, and her heart makes an uncomfortable flip.

‘Ridding the galaxy of evil.’ Finn sneers, as he digs the blaster harder against Ben’s skull so his chin is touching his chest.

‘No. Finn. You can’t do that. I won’t let you.’ Rey states clearly, as she feels a blush begin to burn across her cheeks.

Finn’s eyes flit to her face, his own is a picture of puzzlement. ‘What? Are you saying you’re going to stop me?’ He snaps.

‘Yes.’ Rey replies assured, feeling the tension hang heavy between her and her first ever friend.

‘You won’t. You can’t. Not after what _he’s_ done. He deserves to die.’ Finn barks with a firm shake of his head.

Rey’s eyes trace down to the blaster and sees Finn’s hand is trembling, his finger touching the trigger. She knows that he could accidentally fire. Especially give how agitated he is. He is so close to executing Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. His blind rage is clear to everyone.

‘I will. If I have to. I will. Please don’t make me, Finn.’ Rey asks as she unhooks her saber, and holds it loosely in her hand.

‘What? You’d fight me. Over _him_. Over Snoke’s pet. The First Order poster boy. Over _this_ murderer.’ Finn rants, as he jabs the blaster into Ben’s neck.

‘As I said if you leave me no choice, I will have to fight you.’ Rey reiterates firmly.

‘But for him. HIM!’ Finn cries, his arms shaking with rage.

‘Finn please. Let him go.’ Rey begs as she looks down at Ben, who is still surprisingly calm.

‘Why do you even care Rey? Why? He’s tried to kill you countless times. He nearly killed me. He murdered Han. His own Father. You saw him plunge his lightsaber through his own Father’s chest. You saw what he did. He’s a monster. You said it yourself. And yet you want to protect _him_. Why?’ Finn snarls his anger coming out in waves.

Rey can feel tears pricking her eyes. She wants to tell him the truth. That she’s in love with Ben. That he’s not Kylo Ren anymore. But she knows that Finn wouldn’t understand. Not here, not now. Probably not ever. She sneaks a look of concern at Ben, but Finn spots it and his heart sinks.

‘Wait. No. No. No no no no no. You and _him_?’ Finn shouts loudly as he steps away from Ben.

Rey breathes a loud sigh of relief, now that Finn has removed the blaster from Ben’s head. But he’s still armed. But now Finn’s boils with both blind rage and painful disbelief and betrayal.

‘Are you sleeping with _him_?’ Finn barks, as he waves the blaster toward Ben, who is still kneeling on the ground.

‘Finn, please.’ Rey mumbles, tears escaping her eyes.

‘You are, aren’t you? You, _you_ disgust me. You really and truly disgust me. I can’t even look at _you_. I don’t even know you.’ Finn spits at Rey with a venom she didn’t know he had in him.

He throws the blaster on the ground with a look of pure revulsion at her before storming off. Poe glances between a furious Finn and an upset Rey. Before opting to chase after Finn.

‘Finn, please.’ Rey whimpers, as tears rolls down her cheeks as she watches him stomp off.

Leia and Luke – who’d crept in during the commotion – disperse the crowd. Rey takes a couple of deep breaths steadying her emotions, before sinking to her knees in front of Ben. She sniffs away her tears, and cups Ben’s face in her hands.

Ben lifts his head as he opens his eyes, and Rey gasps softly when she sees that he’s looking straight at her. His eyes are so clear and focused. A slightly heartbroken smile spreads across her lips, as she realizes that his eyes have changed colour. They’re no longer dark brown, but they’re hazel with golden amber hues. They’re beautiful. They look like they’ve got the galaxy encased within them.

‘Can you see?’ She mumbles, her own eyes staring deep into his.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D those of you who still had time to check this latest chapter out. I had some writers block with this fic - I guess that's what happens when you're writing two Reylo fics at the same time :)
> 
> Thank you for the support you've shown for this fic - be it kudos' views, comments and bookmarks :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	21. Chapter 21

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Can you see?’ Rey mumbles, her own eyes staring deep into his.

Ben nods, but he’s not sure how long this bout of vision will last. 

‘Are you okay?’ She adds, her eyes expressing her concern as she looks at his battered face.

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’ Ben grumbles and gives her a weak smile.

With the commotion all around them, Rey hooks her hands under his armpits and helps him to his feet. He hisses a little, the pain from the blaster shot running through his arm.

Luke and Leia step over. Leia looks at her son with Motherly concern in her eyes, as her hand ghosts toward him. But she pulls back. Ben looks over at her and she smiles softly, tears filling her eyes. The fact that her son is looking at her is an emotional moment, because it is Ben's eyes she sees looking back at her. Her Ben. The boy she gave birth to. Not the monster he became and died as. But her son.

‘You can see?’ Luke gets straight to the point.

‘For now.’ Ben nods.

‘Well, lets get you to the medibay and cleaned up. Then we'll talk about what's going on.’ Luke instructs as he glances at his sister, who nods in return.

Luke and Rey walk Ben back to the underground medibay, while Leia goes to attend to oversee the initial fire clean up. As much as she’d prefer to be with her son, she must show her resolve in all times of crisis. No matter how angry she is with what happened. The punishments she plans on giving out to those involved in Ben’s near execution, will be swift and adequate. As for Finn, well her blood boils just at the thought of him. So she pushes him as far away from her mind as possible. Otherwise she will become just like them.

Ben is being patched up by Dr Kalonia and the medidroid. He sits there in silence as they work, occasionally answering their required questions. He's contemplating all that happened. How so close he was to death, again. It doesn’t bear thinking about and his skin shudders a little. 

Rey stands at the foot of the bed, patiently watching and waiting. She needs to know that he’s okay. That there's no lasting damage. Meanwhile Luke paces back and forth by the door, deep in thought. Every now and then he pauses, scratches his beard, frowns and huffs loudly. He’s going over everything he can remember of what he and Rey studied at the First Jedi Temple on Ahch-to. They’d just returned from their trip when they saw the fire and then the commotion. Rey didn’t think for a second about not getting involved. She dove straight in, especially when she saw who it was between. In his younger years, Luke may have done the same. Charged in all blasters blazing. But now he thinks rather than reacts. Age and life has shown him that.

‘So you can see? Right now? This very moment?’ Luke suddenly blurts as he turns to face them all.

‘For now. I don’t know how long it’ll last though.’ Ben answers truthfully with a look of disappointment.

‘Strange. This is very strange. Last time it happened when you were………….you were……….’ Luke trails off clearly embarrassed and his face showing it quite clearly with a crimson flush and an expressive wave of the hand.

‘Yes.’ Ben snaps, but there is no menace in his tone, just embarrassment.

‘But this time, what? What caused it?’ Luke muses as his eyes narrow, looking at the pair.

‘I. I don’t know. I don't know if it's relevant, but I know I accepted what was going to happen. That I was going to die. I accepted it. But then, I don’t know how to explain it really. But before you arrived I could suddenly fight. I couldn’t see, but I could fight. I didn’t need to see. I could just do it. It was the Force. I felt it. It embodied me. I was able to fight back. But when you arrived and you stood there next to me. And you stood there to defend me. Everything just felt so balanced, and I could see. My eyes were closed but I knew. I knew I could see.’ Ben explains as he looks at Rey with a soft smile on his lips.

‘Hummmm. It certainly sounds like your vision is dependent on Rey. It appears that your sight returns, during moments of pure emotional connection with Rey. That when the love you share and feel for one another is so united, so together, that it somehow manifests itself through the one sense you no longer have.’ Luke rambles, and Rey looks between him and Ben thoughtfully.

She reaches out and takes Ben’s hand between hers, and gives him a gentle squeeze, needing him to know that she is there for him and with him. He smiles at her, a genuine loving smile.

‘But it won’t help with Snoke though.’ Ben suddenly blurts to both Rey and Luke’s surprise.

‘What? Why are you even mentioning him?’ Rey barks, her face a picture of confusion, but also tinged with anger at the mention of his murderer.

‘Because we have to fight him. One day. Soon. We have to beat him. And the First Order.’ Ben clarifies with conviction and belief.

He looks between his lover and his uncle, and the edge of his vision is starting to blur. His Bond with Rey is starting to feel slightly hostile.

‘No Ben. You can’t fight Snoke. Not like this. Not when you can’t see.’ Rey shakes her head as she grips his hand tighter.

‘I have to. We have to destroy him and the First Order. As soon as possible. He doesn’t know that I’m alive. He thinks I’m dead. But soon, word will get out that I’m alive. And then who knows how much time we’ll have. I know Snoke. I know what he can do. What he will do.’ Ben tells her with determination colouring his words.

He holds both of her hands and stares intently at her, but also feeling the world around him narrowing and fading.

‘But you can’t see. Not properly.’ Rey grumbles and sighs.

‘Then I’ll train myself. To fight blind. Every single minute of every day I will do it. I will train and train and train. I’ll have to. We don't know how long we've got, but I will not let you fight them alone.’ Ben is adamant and he looks deep into Rey’s eyes, while he still can before she fades away into just his memory.

‘Ben.’ Rey whispers, hoping to change his mind.

She takes her one hand from his, and brushes it down his bruises cheek. Ben can see his vision clearing again. Rey's love for him is burning so brightly right now. Despite her protests. But she knows that it's a lost cause. Trying to convince Ben not to face off against his former mentor and organisation is a hopeless task.

The sound of the door closing brings them from their gaze, and they see Leia and Chewie have joined them.

‘Right. Ben, I need you to tell me exactly what happened earlier. I need to decide on the necessary punishments.’ Leia states, her voice is that of a General and not a Mother.

Ben looks at her and takes a deep breath. 

‘I don’t want them punished-‘ He begins but instantly interrupted by the collective gasp and Leia's quick response.

‘What? What do you mean you don’t want them punished?’ Leia is aghast and enraged.

But she’s not alone. Rey, Luke and Chewie all stare at Ben, but he remains strong and determined.

‘I don’t want them to be punished. Not severely at least. I know what they did. And I know that I could have ended up dead. But I don’t think punishing them harshly will resolve anything. They hate me. That’s quite clear. But you need these men. You need their skills and their expertise more now than ever. You can’t afford to have them hate you too. I can’t say as to whether they’ll even want to stay in the Resistance, knowing that I’m here. But if you punish them heavily, then they will definitely go.’ Ben tells them, and they all look stunned at his generosity and compassion toward his attackers.

‘But they could have killed you. They deserve to be punished.’ Rey shakes her head, shocked by his speech.

‘I’m sorry Ben, but I’m the General. And I can’t have men running around beating up innocent people-‘ Leia begins but Ben cuts her short.

‘To them I’m not innocent. To them I’m still Kylo Ren. They don’t see me as anything other than a murderer. And unless I can show them, that I’m not that man anymore, then they will continue to think that way.’ Ben states, a look of determination on his face.

‘So what do you suggest?’ Luke enquires.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this weak chapter but thanks for reading it all the same :)
> 
> Thanks for all the <3 and support you've shown this fic :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes - they're all my own :|


	22. Chapter 22

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Now get out before I strip you of more than just your ranks.’ Leia orders, her eyes steely.

The co-conspirators that formed the lynch mob and crowd usher silently from her office, having been issued the punishments Leia, Luke and Ben had agreed on. Each of them had been demoted and put on night guard duty or latrine duty for a month. Leia didn’t feel it was near enough, she’d have happily thrown each one of them in jail. But Luke and Ben said they were all needed for the battle to come.

Leia glances over at Luke, who’s sitting silently behind her. He’s solidifying her resolve in these matters. Adding to her strength. Especially with who is due to be punished next. There is a knock at the door, and Leia takes a deep breath before calling for the person to enter. Lieutenant Connix steps inside.

‘Officer Dameron and Corporal Finn to see you General.’ Lieutenant Connix announces.

Leia nods firmly and the young woman steps aside, allowing the pilot and the fighter to enter the room. She closes the door behind her, leaving them to their business. Leia’s not seen Finn since the incident days ago, and her hands ball into fists on her desk. Her anger bubbles but she pulls herself back. Focusing on the task in hand. On her position as General, and the job she must do without the bias of being Ben’s Mother.

She makes herself look at them. Keeping her face neutral despite the slight clenching of her jaw.

‘Poe. Finn. What you did was completely unacceptable. To drag a sick man from his medical bed, while he’s in the care of a doctor and receiving treatment is appalling. And then to beat him repeatedly, with weapons, when he can’t defend himself or even see is absolutely disgusting. I thought so much better of you.’ She states, glaring at Poe.

The pilot can’t return her gaze, but his face is a picture of guilt. He’d hated what happened even as it was happening. He’d tried to stop Finn, to end what was going on. But he’d failed. He wasn’t able to stop it. Only Rey was.

‘I thought better of you both.’ Now Leia forces her eyes to look at Finn, he stands there defiant, but she can see his posture weakening.

‘The man you attacked. The man you were going to execute and murder is not Kylo Ren. He is Ben Solo. He is my son. And you nearly killed him. You nearly put him down like some sort of wild beast. He is a human being and he did not deserve to be treated like that.’ She continues, her fingers locking together.

Finn goes to protest, but Leia shoots him a look that clearly tells him not to bother.

‘Don’t even think about it.’ She snarls and Finn closes his mouth, his eyes fixing on the edge of her desk.

Poe looks as uncomfortable as he’s ever been. He knows that he should be punished and he will accept whatever is coming his way, he deserves it. And he hope Finn accepts it too.

‘You didn’t listen to Dr. Kalonia. You didn’t listen to me. You did as you pleased. I am your commanding officer. I am the General of the Resistance and you defied me. You did not listen to my direct order. I told you to stop yet you carried on regardless. And for that you will be punished. You will be punished for what you did. But not as severely as perhaps you should be. But it is not me you should thank. It’s my son. He has pleaded on your behalf for me to not give you the punishments you deserve. Because you see, Ben Solo is not the monster Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is dead. He was murdered by the creature who created him. Snoke.’ She pauses and sees the confusion on their faces at the news that Snoke killed Kylo Ren, his number one enforcer.

‘Yes, the man you were so close to murdering is my son Ben Solo. Brought back from the dead by the Force. And I know why you’re thinking. “Maybe it’s a ruse and General Organa is being played” but if you can’t or wont believe me then ask yourself this. Do you believe Rey?’ Leia questions as she looks between them.

Poe gulps uncomfortably yet Finn scowls at the mention of his former friend’s name.

‘Rey knows them both. She knew Kylo Ren and she knows Ben Solo. But most of all she knows herself. She knows her own mind, her own judgment. She knows who Ben is. She has seen for herself-‘ Leia continues but gets interrupted by an annoyed Finn.

‘Yeah she’s been sleeping with him. Whichever one, or even both.’ He scoffs and Leia braces herself, keeping her anger under control.

‘Being brought back by the Force came at a cost. And the price Ben paid was his sight. He is blind. You were going to shoot a blind man in the back of the head.’ Leia looks straight at Finn, after all it was him who was going to pull the trigger, not Poe.

‘You may not trust me. You may not like me, but frankly I don’t care. But what I do care about is winning this war against the First Order and destroying Snoke. And to do that I need every single man I can get to fight this battle. That’s why neither of you is being thrown in jail, or being removed from the Resistance. Unless of course you wish to leave, and then you will be put in jail to serve an appropriate term.’ Leia states as she straightens her back.

She takes a moment to compose herself before she tells them their punishments.

‘You will both be demoted. Poe you will no longer be Black Leader.’ She says as she looks at the pilot.

She feels somewhat sorry for him because he’s been there for her for such a long time now, but what he contributed toward deserves punishing. Poe nods in response, accepting his fate.

‘Finn you will be demoted to the rank of Private. You will also be on kitchen duty until we leave for battle, and even then the men will need feeding on the front line. You will also be training with Rey and Ben. He needs to be on fighting form for the battle ahead, and you will both help him. As I said, if you do not wish to accept your punishments, then you are free to leave the Resistance. Only after you have served your sentence for attempted murder.’ Leia tells it to them straight, looking between the two of them.

‘I accept my punishment. And I just want to apologise to you, General Organa. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do, and I deeply regret my actions.’ Poe nods, accepting his punishment.

All eyes then fall on Finn, but he’s brooding. His anger burns like a beacon, but they all know that he’s got nothing without the Resistance. Nothing without Poe. Nothing without Rey. He sighs loudly and the muscles in his face ease. He trusts Rey, she is his family. And if she can see good in Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, or whatever he wants to call himself, then there must be something there in him. Some sort of truth in what he’s being told.

‘Okay.’ He grits slightly and General Organa nods.

‘You are to report to Rey regarding your training and the kitchens to get your schedule. Dismissed.’ Leia commands, and they both take their leave.

The moment the door is closed behind them, Leia lets out a long sigh. The tension eases a little in her shoulders, and she closes her eyes. She needs a moment.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey and Ben are walking around the grounds of the base. His sight has gone again, so she’s describing everything around them, much to his amusement. She’s holding his one hand in both of hers, and occasionally draws it up to press a kiss to his warm skin. She is content, happy even. He makes her happier than she’s ever felt.

She sees Poe, Finn and BB-8 approaching, and slows her pace to a stop, and Ben pauses beside her.

**_Poe and Finn are coming_ **

Ben nods and takes a deep breath, prepared for their anger and hate once again. But the Force around him feels Light and calm. Rey runs her thumb soothingly over his knuckle, feeling his anxiety. She wants him to feel her support.

Poe, Finn and BB-8 come to a stop a little way ahead of the couple. Rey holds them in a strong gaze.

‘We’ve, we’ve been told to report to you for training.’ Poe informs them as he looks down at the ground, his embarrassment over the whole situation quite clear.

Rey nods as she gives Ben’s hand a squeeze. He turns his head and smiles down at her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

‘So when do you want us to start?’ Poe asks them looking at Ben’s face and seeing the vacant look in his eyes.

Finn sees it too and his brows narrow. Perhaps it is true. That he is Ben Solo and that he is blind.  But he's still suspicious and still doesn't trust him.  Not yet.  If ever.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Sorry that this chapter doesn't feature Reylo a lot and if it sucks a bit - but it needed to be there and got out the way :\
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this fic - really surprised by the response it's received especially as it was meant to just be a short Reylo smut story - but it's become so much more and that's largely down to you guys :D:D <3<3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes - my work is only checked by me so all errors are my own :|


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!!!

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

It has been a month since Poe and Finn started training with Rey and Ben. While Poe simply got on with his punishment, Finn was disruptive, argumentative, stubborn and petulant. But not once did Ben, nor Rey report his behavior to General Organa.

Poe and Finn found that Ben Solo is almost as intense as Kylo Ren ever was, they also found him to be far more patient, relaxed and surprisingly funny, in a very sarcastic way. Clearly a trait from both of his parents.

If Finn was completely honest with himself, he’d admit that he’d reluctantly enjoyed the whole experience. It had been hard work, no doubt about it. But it has also proven to be beneficial. Finn found that his own fighting skills had improved greatly. Ben Solo certainly knows how to fight.

Initially Ben had been all over the place and ended each day with red welts and bruises all over his body, after taking hit after hit from Rey, Poe and Finn. He didn’t complain, not even about Finn’s hits which were always harder and given out with more venom than any of Poe or Rey’s.

Mostly with Rey’s help and support, Ben quickly began to learn how to fight without his vision and the Force. And even Finn appears impressed by Ben’s abilities to fight blind.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Come on babe, hit me. Come on. You can do better than that. I know you can do better than that.’ Rey taunts as she dances around, her lightsaber ignited and buzzing.

She’s sporting a mischievous smirk on her face as she copies Ben’s signature wrist twist. Ben shakes his head and can’t help smiling in her direction. He twirls his lightsaber round and Rey can’t suppress her giggle.

Poe and Finn are watching from the side along with BB8. Luke, Leia and Chewie are watching from afar, but so are many others. Not quite getting close enough to be classed as spectators, but still watching discreetly as the two Force users face off.

Rey lunges at Ben, but he blocks her. She then spins around and goes at him from a different angle, but again he gets his saber up to stop her. They quickly fall into a fight, attack and defense. Skirting around one another, but none of their strikes hold any real force.

‘Aw come on babe. I know you can do better.’ Ben teases her as he steps away, and despite his blindness he senses where she is and ‘looks’ straight at her.

‘Oh really, you want it harder do you babe?’ Rey sniggers suggestively, and it startles Ben.

She seizes on his fluster state and swings at him. He senses it just in time and scoots back out of the way. The sound of the legacy lightsaber whooshes through the air.

Ben snickers as he shakes his head once again. Then it’s his turn to be on the attack. He goes after Rey and she yelps with surprise, just about dodging out of the way. Quickly they resume their fight. Only this time it’s far more intense. Their hits are harder and their effort is increased.

As their battle progresses the Force surrounds Ben in the same way it when he was attacked. His movements became more fluid and less obvious, his elegance and grace, the way he carries himself breathtaking. While Ben fights like a well-conditioned and regimented soldier, Rey fights like a survivor, like a scavenger.

Ben grabs Rey’s wrist and she in turn grabs his, just as they did on Starkiller Base. Both of them are hot, sweaty and panting for breath. Suddenly his sight springs into full technicolour. Now he can see Rey’s beautiful flush face, how wisps of her hair have escaped from her buns and how her eyes are full of lusty desire and arousal. Ben smirks as their eyes lock and Rey bites down on her bottom lip. She wants and needs him right now.

**_I want you so badly._ **

Rey purrs into his mind and his smirk grows and he tightens his grip on her wrist, letting her know that he feels it too.

**Really? How badly?**

Ben teases as he edges closer to her. He then sends her an image of exactly how badly he wants her right in that moment. Rey’s pupils burst with her increasing desire for him and she lets out a gasp.

**_I want you to fuck me.  Right now._ **

Even her internal voice is breathless with arousal and Ben doesn’t need to be asked twice. He turns off his lightsaber and Rey does the same. Without a single word to anyone else they run across the courtyard. Rey leading the way, dragging Ben behind her and heading for the room they share in the underground quarters.

Poe and Finn glance at one another. Finn looks a little bewildered, but Poe has a knowing look in his eyes. Further away Luke raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his chest. Chewie lets out a cheeky roar and Leia rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

They're barely through the door to their quarters and Rey slams Ben against the wall. He lets out a winded breath and drops his lightsaber to the floor. Not giving him even a single moment to catch his breath Rey is on him. Kissing his hungrily, her lightsaber discarded with his. She paws at him, her hands moving quickly over his neck, shoulders and sides. Ben holds her against him at her waist as they kiss passionately. But his lungs begin to hurt; he needs air, so reluctantly he pulls away, gasping for oxygen.

Rey pants too as she stares straight into his hazel eyes, the eyes that he can currently see through. No longer does he see through her eyes, but he sees through his own. Ever since his acceptance to die and his eyes changed colour, in the moments he can see, he does so through his own sight.

Ben leans forward and captures her lips once again, pulling her flush against him. She feels his hardness and wiggles against his body, making him groan. Her hands move from Ben’s chest to his trousers and she makes short work of the fastenings. She pushes his trousers open and shoves her hands inside his underwear, grabbing his erect cock. Ben lets out a moan as he breaks the kiss, breathing heavily against her face.

He trails his fingers along the waistband of her trousers and undoes them before pushing them off her hips along with her underwear. Rey helps with the matter by wriggling her hips and the garments fall down her legs and bunch around her ankles.

She kicks her trousers, underwear and boots off and Ben lifts her off the ground. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and feels his cock brush against her entrance. She moans as he switches their position and presses her against the wall. Ben pushes into her with a grunt and Rey’s eyelids flutter shut.

Rey digs her heels into the back of Ben’s thighs and her hands grip his shoulders. Ben’s eyes are open and fixed on her face, watching as each of his thrusts edge her closer and closer to her release. The unguarded expression on her face as he fucks her is possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Before he’d never took time to savior how Rey looks when they have sex, always too busy with the rest of it to notice. But now that his sight is more absent than not he studies her.

She runs her fingers through Ben’s dark and luxurious hair, before pulling at his tunic. She leans forward and presses her lips against his, swallowing his moans. Ben’s one hand is pressed against the wall above Rey’s head as his other rests on her one thigh, holding her in place.

Rey reaches her release before Ben, and she sags against him, satisfied and spent while he thrusts a couple more times to get his. Once both of them have finished they cling onto one another.

**_Do you think anyone figured out why we left?_ **

**It was pretty obvious don’t you think? Well apart from Finn, I don’t think he has a clue.**

Rey giggles as Ben pulls out, and she lowers her feet to the ground.

**I really do love you Rey**

**_I know. And I love you too._ **

Ben’s vision shines so brightly, as he gazes adoringly at the woman who’d changed his life, from the very first moment he was told about ‘the girl’.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this kinda plotty, but mainly smutty bonus chapter :D:D:D:D
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos' and bookmarks you've left on his story - you guys really are wonderful <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - I take full responsibility.
> 
> Also this is just fanfiction - I'm own nothing - Disney, LucasFilm and the brilliant Star Wars team own it all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> I wanted to get this one out of the way before it goes back to being all about the plot.
> 
> This is plot and smut - more smut than plot mind ;D
> 
> Oh and this is looooonnnnnngggggg!!!!! You have been warned!!!! :D:D:D:D

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Three weeks later and Leia had called a meeting. It’s time. A date is set – two days time. The Resistance will attack the First Order. They’d received intelligence that the First Order was planning an imminent attach on Coruscant. Everyone knows that if they destroy the most populous planet in the entire galaxy, then their victory is all but a given.

So while the Resistance is to intercept the First Order on their journey from Moraband. Ben, Rey, Luke and Chewie are to head to Moraband on the Falcon and take out Snoke.

Finn had objected and offered to go to Moraband as well. But General Organa said no. Finn is to be part of a ground party offering support, but under no circumstance is he to enter the Sith Temple that Snoke resides inside.

Ben, Rey and Luke had been training on utilizing the Force individually and together. Often Rey and Luke had just simply stood back, as Ben used the Force in ways neither of them had ever seen before. Luke had warned that Snoke was not to be taken lightly; he got a scoffed response from Ben. He knows all about Snoke and what he can do.

Along with Leia and Chewie, they came up with a plan on how to destroy Snoke. Rey felt increasingly nervous and completely out of her depth. She’s only used the Force for a very short time, in comparison to Ben and Luke. She’s started to doubt her abilities, but Ben always offers her his support or simply a reassuring cuddle. She always feels better in his arms and secure with his love, devotion and support.

But alone with her thoughts when he was asleep, all she saw was death and destruction. Her death, Ben’s death, Luke’s, Leia’s, Chewie’s, Finn’s and Poe’s. The entire Resistance. Every single one of them dead at the hands of Snoke and the First Order. She hides these troubling and nightmarish visions from Ben. Burying them deep in her mind, so far deep that not even he could find them.

Luke remains serene and calm like always, a wise and experienced old Master. He’d seen all this before. He’d faced similar before, and on that occasion on his own. He’d confronted his own Father and the Emperor all by himself and still came out victorious. Of course with help from his Father, who couldn’t watch his son be murdered. But still Luke was the last man standing. However time is against him now. He’s older, less agile, and far grumpier, but all that pales in comparison to his experience. And that is going to be desperately needed.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey pads quietly into the room she shares with Ben, in the underground base. His Mother had allowed them to make an Officer’s room their own private space, complete with it’s own fresher. Ben is already in bed, resting on his back, hands behind his head and his unfocused eyes directed straight at the ceiling.

She hesitates, her heart pounding. This could be the last night she is with him. Their last night together. Their last chance to make love. Her last chance to see his galaxy defining eyes.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks, his voice so calm and composed.

Rey feels anything but. She lets out a shaky breath and nods, forgetting that he can’t see her.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. Just, uh, thinking.’ She mumbles and his head turns to face her.

It breaks her heart that he can’t see, despite how his eyes ‘search’. They look so pure and clear, so beautiful. Like the finest and rarest of gems. It’s as if he’s got an entire galaxy trapped within each of them.

‘About what?’ He asks, shifting onto his elbows.

‘Just, uh this place. How it might be the last time we’re here.’ Her voice is tiny, and her eyes look to the floor, she fiddles with her fingers.

‘Rey. You can’t think like that. Please, you have to think positively, not negatively. Of course we’ll be back here. Me and you. And everyone else. You have to believe me. We’re going to beat them. You have my word.’ Ben tells her so clearly.

He’s so sure, so confident. It’s as if he knows the outcome already. Perhaps he’s seen it. But Luke always said that the Force and the future are in constant motion, and nothing is sure. So how could Ben be so sure? Maybe he knows something she doesn’t. Maybe there’s something only he knows.

He shifts so he’s sitting up, and running a hand through his hair a reassuring smile on his lips. Rey takes a deep breath. She pushes their conversation and her fears aside. If this is going to be their last night together, then she wants to make the most of it.

Rey climbs onto the bed and straight into Ben’s lap, making him jolt slightly with surprise. She lets out a little giggle as his hands close around her waist. Ben pulls her flush against his bare chest, before devouring her lips in a passionate and hungry kiss.

Her hands drift from his strong shoulders to his hair, her fingers running through his thick dark mane. How she loves his hair. Rey lets out little gasps and groans, as Ben’s hands wander up and down her sides and back. He pulls up _his_ tunic that _she_ wears to bed. She shudders and groans with need, as his nails trace up and down her spine.

Ben grips the hem of _her/his_ tunic and begins to pull it up over her body. They break their kiss so he can remove the clothing, resulting in panting breath and slick and swollen lips. He tosses it idly onto the floor, leaving Rey in nothing but her underwear.

She leans back a little, his hands returning to hold onto her waist. Not needing to see because he knows her body so well, he leans down and captures one of her hard nipples between his lips. She lets out a moan as her hands tug at hair, making him groan. Ben nips, licks and sucks her nipple making Rey grind against him, brushing her increasingly wet crotch over his covered erection. It draws a throaty moan from him, while he ghosts his breath over her skin to devote the same attention to her other nipple.

Ben’s hands run down over her pert butt, giving it a squeeze and making her groan even louder, before they move up and down over her thighs. All the while she continues to grind, needing friction. Needing more.

‘Fuck Ben.’ She lets out breathlessly.

The desperate sound of Rey’s voice goes straight to his hard cock. He detaches his lips from her nipple and grips her waist. In a swift and fluid move he flips them so she is on her back beneath him. Rey’s eyes spring open as her head hits to pillow, and she sees Ben looming over her. He crashes his lips against hers in a hungry kiss before making his way down her body. Kissing and licking as he goes. Rey chews on her bottom lip as she watches him, her chest heaving with her growing arousal and anticipation.

Ben hooks his fingers inside her underwear and pulls it off, throwing it to join the tunic on the floor. He wishes he could see her right now. All flush, breathless and aroused just for him.

‘Ben.’ She gasps as her finger touches the back of his hand.

It brings him back from his thought and a small smirk spreads across his lips. He doesn’t say anything in response. His actions will say the words he can’t. He lifts her one leg and presses hot kisses along it, heading closer to her crotch. Rey’s eyes widen as her jaw slackens, knowing what he’s going to do. When she feels his nose, lips and then his tongue brush over her most sensitive area, she cannot suppress her loud moan. She cannot stop her body arching up and her eyelids fluttering close. Ben sniggers and she feels the vibration right to her core, already it’s too much.

‘Fuck. Ben. Fuck.’ She pants, her hand gripping the back of his head, while she bites on the index finger of her other hand.

Ben presses his hands down on her bucking hips, holding her still so he can devote himself to her pleasure. He licks along her moist folds, and moves his one hand from her hip to press against her pubic bone. With his thumb he begins to rub her clit, making her moan and gasp so loudly.

‘Fuck, fuck. Fuck. Ben. More, oh my.’ Rey rambles incoherently moving her head from side to side.

He moves his other hand from her hip, and slides his middle finger inside her. Rey digs her nails into his scalp. He smiles to himself, knowing that he’s the cause of her pleasure and adds a second finger. Rey grips the sheet as her body begins to head toward her impending orgasm.

‘Ben, please. Oh please. Fuck. Ben. Oh, oh. Fuck.’ Rey moans between pants.

She feels herself edging closer and closer to the brink, as he pumps his fingers in and out of her. Rey’s heels dig into the mattress, her toes curl and her back arches up. She grips the bed sheet with both hands. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, and her legs clench then tremble as she hits her release.

Ben presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh, as he continues to gently rub her clit through her aftershocks. He removes his fingers from her still pulsing walls, and she groans at the loss. Her eyes slowly open and a smile spreads across her face. She feels completely satisfied and relaxed.

Rey looks down at him, her hand brushing over the back of his head. He lifts his head and she blushes furiously at the sight of his wet mouth and chin. But mainly at the naughty glint in his now seeing eyes as he rids himself of his underwear. Ben smirks as he crawls up her body. She feels his erection brush against her still overly sensitive flesh.

Ben kisses her and they fall into a long make out session. Needing to feel his own release, his own sense of satisfaction, he grinds against her, making them both grunt and groan. Rey feels the tip of his cock right at her entrance, but rather than accept it, she pushes him onto his back and climbs on top, straddling him.

Rey rises up onto her knees and takes Ben’s erection in her hand. She lines it up and with her eyes fixed on his, she slowly lowers herself onto his cock. She lets out an airy gasp at the feel of him filling her in a way only he can.

With their eyes locked together she begins to ride him, his hands on her hips always offering willing guidance. Her hands cover his, before they lock fingers together. She surges forward pinning them either side of his head. He kisses her so lovingly that it overwhelms her. Tears flood her eyes, and she is powerless to stop them. They trickle from her eyelashes onto Ben’s cheeks.

Rey pulls away and sits back; his cock still nestled inside her. The tears roll down her flush cheeks, she brushes them away with her fingers, but they keep coming.

‘Rey. Am I hurting you?’ Ben whispers, as he sits up with panic on his face.

She shakes her head and purses her lips, now unable to look at his face.

‘No. No. I’m sorry. I’m just being stupid.’ She mumbles, feeling an aching begin to develop in her groin.

‘Tell me.’ He urges, ignoring the ache in his cock.

‘I-I-I’m just worried about tomorrow. I know you told me not to. That I need to think positively, but I can’t help but worry. I’m sorry. I’m worried about you. I’m worried about what may happen. I want to be strong. I really do. But I don’t know if I can.’ Rey cries and it breaks Ben’s heart.

His vision is slipping quickly, but he can see the fear in her face. He brushes the tears from her cheek with the back of his knuckles, and she slowly looks up to meet his gaze.

‘Rey. You’re the strongest person I know. You’re the most courageous, determined, beautiful and powerful woman in the entire galaxy. No matter what you put your mind to you do it. You are the most incredible person, with the most magnificent heart. You’re so full of love and compassion. You changed my life. You make me want to be a better man. You’ve made me a better man. And that’s all because of you. Because of you, Rey. And I’m sorry for telling you not to worry, I have no right to tell you what to do.’ Ben tells her, and his vision returns so brightly; it matches the beaming smile on Rey’s face.

‘What?’ Ben smiles and shakes his head, brushing his fingers up and down her thighs.

‘I love you more than you’ll ever know.’ She grins at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 **Don’t forget I can see in your mind**.

**_See this then. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ **

_**Okay if you love me so much, can you like help me out here, because you’re killing me.** _

‘Oh, sorry.’ Rey blushes furiously, and jerks her hips much to Ben’s clear relief and pleasure.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :):D
> 
> Thank you for all the <3 and support and encouragement you have given me with this fic. It makes me want to constantly improve and make the story better and better. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos', comments and bookmarks <3<3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors - this work is un beta'd (I see that word around) and all mistakes etc are my own :|


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - these following chapters may suck big style - I think I might be out of my depth :Z Help me!!!! :O

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Watch it.’ Rey hisses, as she’s shoved to her knees and the two Knights of Ren take a collective step back, blasters pointed at her back.

Her eyes are wide and disbelieving as she scans around the dark stone temple. It looks moore like a tomb. With its harsh lines and imposing columns, yet she can see intricate carvings in the stone behind the raised throne, illuminated with pale white light. She squints to make out the images better. They look like battle scenes, but all those that feature are unfamiliar to her.

‘Ah, you must be Kylo Ren’s whore?’ A slithering and alien voice drifts across the vast empty space.

She’d not even noticed the somewhat diminutive creature perched on the throne. It must be Snoke. The creature that brought so much fear to the man she loves. It’s hard to believe when she sees him like this that he is so scary and powerful. He’s barely bigger than Maz. But size and looks can be deceiving. 

Rey rises a little onto her knees; she pushes her shoulders back and lifts her chin a little higher. She’s not going to be intimidated by this monster. Her hands may be in shackles and chains containing a strange energy within them, stopping her Force powers. And she may have been beaten, but she refuses to show any weakness. Not in front of him and not because of him. 

‘Speak girl. State your business. What has brought you here?’ Snoke snaps, clearly not impressed by Rey’s silent defiance.

‘Where is he?’ She grits out through clenched teeth.

‘Who? The traitor you corrupted? My former apprentice? Who was going to give up everything for, what? A dirty little scavenger whore.’ Snoke sneers as he leans forward on his throne.

Rey gulps, her eyes solidly fixed on the Supreme Leader. Her breathing is even, and her heartbeat is surprisingly steady despite everything that’s happening.

‘Didn’t you hear, girl? Kylo Ren is dead.’ Snoke practically cackles, and the sound of glee in his voice is unmistakable.

Rey’s mouth falls open and her shoulders sag. Her gaze falls to the ground; grief washing over her in waves.

‘No, he can’t be? He can’t.’ Rey mumbles with a slow shake of her head.

‘Speak up girl? I don’t like mumbling.’ Snoke barks and Rey’s eyes shoot up to meet his. 

‘When?’ She asks, her voice thick with emotion - anger.

‘Weeks ago. The whole galaxy has known for weeks? So why don’t you?’ Snoke asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he takes her in.

Rey doesn’t stop the tears that spill from her eyes and roll down her pale cheeks. This news has shocked her to the core. She simply cannot accept it.

‘I-I was training. To be a Jedi. In seclusion. We don’t receive news of the galaxy.’ Rey explains, her shoulders trembling.

‘Why have you come here?’ Snoke is still suspicious of her; he’s on his guard.

His longs spindly fingers fold together on his lap as he appraises her. Watching her intently.

‘Because……’ Rey says and goes to rise to her feet, but the Knights of Ren are on her, pushing her back down to her knees.

Snoke raises a hand to stop them, and they let go of her shoulders and take a step back. Rey pauses, her eyes dead ahead, looking at the Supreme Leader. He nods, giving her permission to get to her feet.

‘Because I am with child. Kylo Ren’s child.’ Rey announces, her heart skips a beat and she gulps heavily.

Snoke looks her up and down through narrow and questioning eyes. He takes a long breath and folds his hands once again on his lap.

‘Come forward child.’ He commands and Rey lets out a shuddering breath.

She steps forward on shaky feet, walking toward the creature who’d caused her such inexplicable pain already. She stops at the foot of the dais, her eyes holding steady and strong on his craggy and crumbling face.

‘With child. Kylo Ren’s child? Are you sure? There’s been no other?’ Snoke questions and Rey can’t help but blush at the insinuation.

‘Yes. Just him. He’s the Father.’ Rey answers him quickly.

Snoke slowly nods as he leans forward once again, getting a better look at her, at the small bump beneath her white tunic. She can feel his eyes on her and she has to fight the urge to shudder, he’s making her skin crawl.

‘How far along are you?’ Snoke asks, a new sense of glee in his tone, but this time different, more creepy.

‘I believe I am sixteen weeks.’ Rey replies, her voice quivering a little.

‘Conception was around the time of the event that signed Kylo Ren’s fate. Sadly he failed us both on Naboo. By defying a direct order, and putting his seed in you.’ Snoke muses as he runs a finger along his chin, his tone dropping a little and Rey gulps.

‘I-I don’t know what to do. Master Luke refuses to train me, saying that I’ve broken the rules of the Jedi Order and the Resistance wants nothing to do with me. I thought that I could be with Kylo, but……..but-‘ Rey drifts off, her tears and emotions clear in her voice.

‘Do not worry child. Even without your paramour you are welcome here. The First Order will take care of you and the child. A powerful Force being such as yourself will thrive under my tutelage. And your child-‘ Snoke informs her, his voice sounding intoxicating.

He pauses and takes a deep breath and his eyelids slowly close. Rey can feel the Force surrounding her, but its dark, so dark. The deepest shade of black she has ever seen, far darker than she’d ever felt with Kylo. Her heart begins to beat fast like a drum, and her breath comes out in staggered gasps. She watches Snoke, sees the look of satisfaction on his craggy mouth.

‘Your child is so strong. So dark. Far darker than its Father ever was. It will be the most powerful Force user ever seen.’ Snoke’s voice is dripping with delight.

He has found Kylo Ren’s replacement. Nestled inside a young, confused, rejected and abandoned girl. A girl who he can tell will fight to the death to protect the child she is carrying. But she will not need to. Not under his protection. Under Snoke’s guidance both she and the child will want for nothing. They are now his.

‘What do you say? Rey of Jakku? Will you join the me and the First Order?’ Snoke asks her firmly, his eyes a blaze of near triumph over his former apprentice, his dead apprentice.

Rey nods.

‘Yes Supreme Leader. I will join you and the First Order for the sake of my unborn child.’ She tells him firmly, but even he can sense the tremble of heartbreak and fear inside of her.

Heartbreak for her dead lover and fear of her unknown future. 

It’s almost too good to be true.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Thank you for the support shown for this fic :D <3 I swear you guys are awesome!!! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors - they're all my own :|


	26. Chapter 26

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Snoke slithers down from his throne and creeps down the steps of the dais towards Rey. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and her skin turns into gooseflesh. Her stomach flips the closer he gets. She has to fight her desire to turn and run, she can’t. She is his now. She’d just pledged herself to him and the First Order. She can’t back away now.

The cuffs and chains around her wrist fall to the ground with a swift flick of his wrist. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open a little. Before she knows it he’s right in front of her, arm outstretched and reaching. Cold and bony fingers wrap around her wrist. She jumps at the sudden physical contact. Her eyes dart up to meet his.

‘There are no need for cuffs and chains. Not now you have sworn yourself and your child to the First Order. To me.’ His voice is positively buoyant, and it scares Rey to the bone.

His other hand reaches forward toward her bump. She braces herself for the contact. She feels his palm press on her swollen stomach. Hot bile races up her throat. She takes a deep breath, and it’s all she can do not to throw up right where she stands. The feel of the creature’s hands touching her, is enough for her to want to vomit and rip her skin off.

‘Yes. Yes. Kylo Ren’s child is dark and powerful. So much more so than he was.’ Snoke mutters to himself, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of her tight tunic over her expanding waistline.

Rey fights back her tears; she doesn’t want to show him any further weaknesses. She needs to remain strong.

‘Come now child. You must be tired. You need to rest. Pregnancy can take a great deal from a woman. And for a young girl like yourself, it must be such a such a difficult and confusing time.’ Snoke adopts an almost paternal tone, and Rey swallows down the bile as he leads her back along the walkway.

‘Luke Skywalker is an old fool. To not see the potential in both you and your child. The child is his own flesh and blood and yet he rejects you. In the end it’ll cost him dearly. When the Dark prevails through you and your child. As for Leia Organa…….’ Snoke rambles to himself as they approach the two silent Knights of Ren.

Rey doesn’t speak; she simply walks alongside her new Master, his hand still gripping her wrist. Her eyes are straight ahead and her face pale. She breathes deeply through her nose, when all she wants to do is run, hide and cry. 

‘You and your child will want for nothing. You carry the future of the galaxy inside of you.’ Snoke addresses Rey, before turning his attentions to the Knights of Ren.

‘Take her to the former chambers of Kylo Ren.’ Snoke states and Rey feels her heart skip a beat, she glances down at the stunted creature at her side.

He appears to be smiling at her, no doubt amused by the surprise and confusion on her face.

‘The Father may no longer be alive. But there is no reason why you and your child cannot surround yourself with his belongings. I see you desire closeness to your lost lover.’ Snoke practically purrs at her as he strokes the bare skin of her wrist.

Rey has to use all her control not to yank her arm away from his grip. Her brows furrow at the offer of living in Kylo’s former chambers. It seems too suspicious.

‘Don’t worry. They are private. Or would you prefer to sleep among the masses?’ He quips in a menacing and taunting tone.

Rey shakes her head.

‘No. I would like to be close to his things. They will bring me comfort while I grieve. Thank you Master.’ Rey feigns a weak smile, and Snoke offers a half smile in return.

‘You really are a very fast learner Rey of Jakku. I can certainly see why my late apprentice took a shine to you. That and your pretty face and your pleasing body.’ Snoke replies and Rey keeps her smile in place, despite the lecherous look he’s giving her.

‘Go now. Take your leave and rest. There are challenging days ahead. You are to be stationed outside her door.’ Snoke tells her with a glint in his eyes that she just can’t place, before he addresses the taller Knight of Ren.

Rey nods at him. Snoke slowly releases his light grip on her wrist, and Rey feels some of the uneasy tension escape from her body.

‘You. I need a message delivering to General Hux.’ Snoke barks at the shorter of the two Knights of Ren, while Rey follows the taller Knight out of the throne room.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is quiet the entire walk from the throne room to the private chambers she has been so graciously appointed by Supreme Leader Snoke. The former chambers of Kylo Ren. She feels anxious about what she will find there, what they’ll be like. She has some idea that they are nothing but black and empty. Lifeless.

Once they arrive at the door it opens with the flash of a keycard held in the Knights hand. Rey follows the Knight inside and the door closes behind her.

She gulps as she looks around. The room is as she expected. All chrome and black. There’s a desk in the corner and a leather chair in the center of the room. She can see a fresher through a slightly open door. There’s another door next to it, but it’s closed. Her eyes drift to the other side of the room, and finds a door leading to a bedroom. Yet more black walls and floors with chrome fixtures. If it weren’t for the harsh pale lighting overhead, she would be standing in complete darkness.

There is a small window high above the desk. Rey steps forward, forgetting all about the other person in the room. Her hand absently brushes over her bump, as her eyes fix of the slit of sky she can see beyond the window. She can just about see stars twinkling within the darkness. It makes her feel calm. 

She hears the door lock behind her and her heart clenches. Her breath becomes heavy in her chest, as her wide eyes shift away from the window. She gulps and slowly turns around to face the Knight of Ren still with her in the room.

She’s forgotten about the Knight.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I really must stress I'm not trying to confuse any of you, please stick with me and I promise that things will become clear in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the <3 + support you've shown this fic <3<3 luv u all <3 x
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own.
> 
> This is just fan fiction - I own nothing :)


	27. Chapter 27

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey watches anxiously as the Knight raises their gloved hands to their helmet, before removing it at an agonizing pace. Her heart thuds loudly in her chest, and her breathing becomes shallow with nerves.

The sight of his pale skin, raven hair and fading pink scar that separates his face makes her heart flutter. She launches herself at him. Throwing her arms around his neck, very nearly sending him off balance. The helmet in his hand crashes to the floor and Ben grunts at the fierce contact. She knew it was him all along, but the sight of him is such a relief that she can barely hold back.

‘Ben.’ Rey gasps as she buries her face into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him with one arm as his other hand grasps the back of her head. 

They stay locked in the embrace for a few minutes, simply breathing the other in. Just being close and together. Then Rey moves her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it. She looks up as he tilts his head down, pressing his forehead against hers.

For a long moment she simply looks into his eyes, despite knowing that he can’t look into hers. But then she’s overcome with her emotions and presses a desperate kiss to his lips. She needs to feel that he’s alive, that he is Ben and that he is hers.

She can’t help the tears that flow from her eyes. Her fear, her fake heartbreak, everything is just overwhelming her. The emotions of being in such close proximity to Snoke, to feel his touch on her skin. Just the thought alone makes her shudder and fight her urge to gag. It’s all just too much.

‘It all felt so real.’ She mumbles against his lips.

‘It has to.’ Ben murmurs with their lips still locked together.

He reluctantly pulls away. But her hands cling onto him, not wanting to let him go just yet. 

‘Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.’ She whispers, brushing her fingers over his chin and jaw, her eyes searching his face.

‘I have to. I’m sorry.’ Ben answers quietly as he interlocks their fingers.

To sooth her worries he kisses her so suddenly that it takes her breath away. Literally. As he pulls his lips away Rey gasps for air, with a wild look in her eyes and a pink flush to her cheeks.

Ben lifts her hand to his lips and gently presses a tender kiss to the pad of each of her fingers. It makes her heart surge. It is so loving and affectionate. It helps strengthens her resolve. Makes her realize that she will do all that it takes to keep this man alive. 

‘You should get cleaned up.’ He sighs as he brushes the thumb on his other hand over her cheek.

Rey had forgotten about the cut above her eyebrow and the bruises that are forming on her eye and cheek. Reluctantly Ben detaches his fingers from hers, before he scoops down, and grabs the helmet he’d acquired form one of his former charges.

Rey doesn’t want him to leave her alone, but he has to go, she knows he does. Even if it’s just to stand outside the door, protecting her. By order of Snoke, not that he needs anyone to tell him to protect her. She cannot understand how he’s so calm and so collected given their mission, especially given his blindness. 

He can’t see, yet he moves around without any hesitation, without question or doubt. He simply amazes her. He stuns her with every passing moment.

‘It’s all from memory.’ He answers her internal thought and she frowns at him.

It was decided that he was not to use the Force, not until the time comes for him to confront Snoke. He is to keep his unseen and raw power hidden as deep inside as possible. They concluded that only Luke should use the Force, as Rey and Ben are going to be in closer proximity to Snoke than him. 

Snoke and the First Order don't know that Kylo Ren has been reborn as Ben Solo. That news hasn’t filtered from D’Qar, as Leia had feared it would. Until the moment comes Ben is to simply be a shadow. Yet there he is, breaking his own rule by reading her mind. 

Ben turns to leave, but then he pauses. Not able to leave her just yet. He reaches up and gently grabs the back of Rey’s neck. He pulls her toward him and presses a hot and reassuring kiss to her forehead. Rey’s eyes close from the comfort of the kiss. But before she can really react, he’s broken it. Ben steps away and brings the mask up to his head.

With an unseeing glance in her direction he pulls it down, covering his face. Hiding Ben Solo.

Then he’s gone. Leaving her alone, confided in what were his chambers. Awaiting Snoke’s call, his lingering looks, and his menacing and suggestive words.

Rey lets out a silent sob as she wraps her arms around her chest, needing to comfort herself. She chooses to lie down, feeling exhausted after only her first ever meeting with Snoke.

She walks over to the bedroom and looks around. It is so bleak, so dark, so lifeless and so uninviting. She lets out a sigh, and heads further inside towards the bed. She climbs onto it, her fingers brushing over the black cotton sheets.

She kicks off her boots and crawls to the middle before flopping down, her head hitting the pillow and instantly she can smell him. She can smell Ben. It’s undeniably him. 

Despite Kylo Ren being murdered by Snoke weeks ago, his rooms appear to have been left untouched. Rey’s not sure why? Is it an act of sentiment or perhaps regret? It puzzles her as nothing about Snoke strikes her as affectionate or compassionate.

Then suddenly a horrible and errant thought passes through her mind. A thought she never ever wants to believe could be true. What if this is part of a bigger plan? What if Ben Solo is all an act, and he’s still Kylo Ren and Snoke’s servant? And she and Luke have unknowingly walked right into their plan?

The thought is too much, and she dives off the bed and races toward the fresher. Making it to the toilet just in time to loose the minimal contents of her stomach. 

Rey sags down next to the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her other hand rests on her once again flat abdomen, all thanks to Luke and his Force deception. Manipulating the Force to create a false pregnancy – it’s never been done before. 

She feels hot and treacherous because of that poisonous thought. She knows the truth. She’s felt it and seen it. Ben has given her the truth. So how can she doubt him now, after everything he’s been through, everything he’s endured? She hates herself for the monstrous and cruel thought. Her moment of doubt, brought on by her surroundings, by the Dark Side.

She rests her head back against the cool tiled wall and closes her eyes. This is like torture. Being so close to Ben, yet being so far. He’s only a few steps away but he might as well be on another planet. In another galaxy.

They need to see this mission through. She needs Snoke to let his guard down long enough for Ben to strike. Killing his tormentor, killing his abuser, killing his murderer. Creating as few casualties as possible, apart from just the one – Snoke.

It is that thought that rotates around and around in her mind. It will be worth this suffering in the end. When Snoke and the First Order are gone. And balance is returned to the Force and the galaxy. And she can be with Ben.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I don't think this is all too a great a chapter - I re-wrote parts of it a bunch of times, but if I keep working on it then it'll just annoy me no end, so I'm putting it out there so I can move on and work on the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the support + <3 shown for this fic :D:D :) <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors - they're all my own :|
> 
> Also well done those who figured it out - that the KOR is Ben!! :D


	28. Chapter 28

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey wakes with a start. After spending far too long sitting next to the toilet on the cold tiled floor, she’d made her way back to the bed. She’d curled up within the sheets that smell like Ben or Kylo Ren, it doesn’t matter either way they’re the same man. She’d even pulled on one of his tunics in place of her own. Needing him close.

Her eyes are bleary as she looks up toward the doorway and finds a figure looming. Her heart skips a beat; as for a moment in her sleepy haze she’s forgotten everything about their mission and where she is. But it’s Ben standing there, in his guise as a Knight of Ren.

‘Snoke wants to see you.’ He states through the modulator and it makes Rey shudder, how she hates alterations to his voice.

‘Why?’ she asks, as she edges down the bed, her eyes fixed on him.

‘I don’t know. But you best…..’ He gestures toward her stomach.

Rey glances down with a faint ‘oh’. She looks back up at Ben and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she taps into her connection with her Master. Needing his deception. A few moments later her stomach protrudes with a small pregnancy bump. Her hand rests on it and she brushes her thumb over it. Despite it not being real she can’t help the feelings that race around her mind in that moment. Feelings of instinct to protect, love and nurture. Even for a baby that has never existed. 

Now satisfied that she appears the same way she did hours earlier, Rey pulls on her boots. She hauls herself off the bed and steps over to Ben. Her hand instinctively reaches out for his. He doesn’t stop himself and brushes his gloved hand over the back of hers. A tiny supportive gesture hidden inside the dark nightmare they’re currently living.

Rey follows him as they return to the throne room in the depths of the Sith Temple. Halfway along the walkway he stops, and Rey hesitates for a beat before carrying on a little before stopping. Snoke is once again on his perch, eyes boring into her.

‘Rey, my child. Come forward. Let me see you.’ Snoke chirps and it makes Rey’s teeth itch.

She walks forward, but the pull back to the man behind her is almost too great. She wants to turn and run into his arms, especially as she can smell him all around her. She realizes that she’s still wearing his tunic and blushes.

‘I see you’ve made yourself comfortable?’ Snoke sniggers as his eyes run down the length of her. 

Rey gulps, feeling her blood run cold. She wants to scream at him. She wants to go wild and kill him with her bare hands. But she pushes the feelings aside. She needs to do this. For Ben, for the Resistance. For the galaxy. 

‘I’m sorry Master. I was just so tired and overwhelmed. I just needed to be close to him, to um, smell him, his scent. I apologies. I forgot myself.’ Rey finds her voice is controlled, but innocent sounding enough.

‘Oh my child you are so young. So full of hope. You surprisingly still have your sweet innocence. Despite being so vilely treated by my late apprentice. He could not control himself. His impulses always got the better of him. The lure of the Light was too much for him. No matter what I did to help him remain on the right and true path, he could not stop himself. And you, you were simply too pure for him to resist. He couldn’t fight it. You were just too much for him.’ Snoke sighs as if he’s experiencing sorrow for her and her ‘situation’, but the look in his eyes says something else.

Rey’s eyes narrow slightly and her nostrils flare a little bit, as she clenches her fingers together over her fake bump. She doesn’t like the way he talks about Ben. 

‘And I can see why he couldn’t stop himself. You are such a pretty little thing. You have a lithe body and your features are pleasing. I am sure he took great pleasure in taking you to bed. You were almost like all those other women Kylo Ren took, simply to satisfy his own needs. If it weren’t for your Force sensitivity you’d have been cast aside, and he’d have moved onto the next whore. And another one of his babes would have to grow up without a Father.’ Snoke sneers as Rey’s mouth falls half open.

Is what he’s saying true? That Ben has children out there in the galaxy somewhere? That he’d been with a lot of women before her. She knew he was more experienced than her, but how much? Her blood starts to boil with her growing anger. 

‘Were you a virgin when he took you to bed?’ Snoke’s suggestive and leering tone snaps her right out of her anger and she gawps at him.

She hears Ben’s foot shift on the walkway behind her. She knows that his jaw is probably clenched so tightly with his fury, that his teeth probably ache.

‘Don’t worry child, you have nothing to fear here. You can be honest with me. You wouldn’t be the first. Kylo Ren liked his women young and innocent. Untouched by other men. Virgins were his preference. He’d turn them into whores.’ Snoke tells her, and she’s not sure how much of what he’s saying is true, if any.

She can’t believe a single word the creature is telling her. She knows Ben, she knew Kylo. He’s making him out to have been some sort of predator, but she knows better than that. She knows him better than that.

Rey nods once, supplying Snoke with his answer and his face shifts to a grin. His long fingers reach up and rub across his chin.

‘Ah a virgin with the Force and with such unknown potential. An utterly irresistible combination for Kylo Ren. But never mind that. Kylo Ren is dead. And you are here. You and your precious child. The future of us all. You are to visit my personal Doctor to check on your pregnancy. I need to know that everything is going well. That you and the child are both healthy.’ Snoke informs her and she gulps. 

Her throat goes dry and her heart pauses, she was not expecting this. They’ve not planned for this. How are they going to get out of this?

‘Th-thank you Master. You are too kind.’ She flusters out a response, when she sees him lean forward a fraction.

‘Oh my little Rey of light, it is absolutely no trouble. Not when it concerns my heir.’ Snoke smiles with what he’d probably assume is warmth.

‘Heir?’ She gasps, her eyes widening with shock.

‘Yes of course. While the child’s Father had great potential, he came to me too late. Already weakened by the Light of his Mother and uncle. And then you, you were just the last pull he needed to fall. But your child will be under my guidance from birth. All that Dark energy, will be pushed and harnessed from the moment the child is born. That does mean my dear girl that you will have to join the Dark Side. I cannot have any Light influencing this child. The child is too important.’ Snoke tells her as he taps his fingers on the arm of the throne.

‘I understand Master. And I will not fail you. My child will not fail you.’ Rey grits out, keeping all the pretenses of an impressionable and obedient girl.

‘No. You will not.’ Snoke hisses as his eyes narrow.

Rey looks to the ground, not sure of what to do, or if she should say something. Her body is so tense, so much pent up energy. She really wants to fight somebody. Anybody. She wants to let all her anger out. Let her worry out. She wants to let everything out.

‘Um, when will I be seeing your Doctor, Master?’ She bridges the gap that was forming, as her eyes lift to look at him.

A smile creeps across his hollow face and mouth. His eyes are still fixed on Rey, studying her, watching her. Feeling her inside the Force. Her Light. Her bright and burning Light. That will be gone. Snuffed out like a flame. He will make sure of that.

‘Tomorrow. You will be called to attend the medical bay, and I suggest you wear something loose.’ Snoke leers and Rey’s skin crawls.

She just wants to run. To grab Ben’s hand as she bolts past him and run. Run for dear life. Away from Snoke. Away from the First Order. Away from everything. She doesn’t think she has the strength or the stomach to see this mission through. Not to mention remembering all the lies and deception. It may become too much.

Rey is dismissed and is just a step away from Ben when Snoke speaks once again.

‘The Resistance has intercepted the First Order en-route to Coruscant. There was a battle with many casualties. You knew nothing of that did you my child?’ Snoke’s tone is suspicious.

Rey glances up at Ben, his shoulders tense a fraction. She turns back round to face the ancient Supreme Leader.

‘No Master. I know nothing.’ Rey feigns innocence with a shake of her head and big eyes.

Snoke hums and stares at her a moment longer before a single flick of his finger dismisses her entirely. Rey turns on her heels and has to resist the urge to run. Instead she walks as calmly as possible with Ben a step behind.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) This one was a difficult one to get out, I kept changing things and making alterations but then I settled on what you read - Snoke is bbbbbbaaaadddddd :z
> 
> Thank you for all the <3 and support shown for this fic :D - you guys are amazing :D
> 
> Sorry for any errors/mistakes - they're all my own :|


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday but it was my birthday and I was busy celebrating :D:D so you've just had to wait until today ;)'

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey turns to face Ben the moment she hears the door lock behind him. Her eyes are a blaze with questions, anger and hurt.

Ben slips the mask off and places it on the desk, still working from memory. Moving around his room as if he belongs there – he does and doesn’t. He belongs there as long as she’s there. But doesn’t at the same time because he’s no longer the man who stalked the corridors and terrified the crew. He is no longer Kylo Ren. She knows that, but right now that’s all in doubt.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks, his tone soft, inquisitive but cautious.

‘What do you think?’ She snaps, a little harsher than perhaps she’d planned.

‘Rey.’ He steps forward, knowing exactly where she is.

He reaches out to pull her into his arms, but she takes a step back. Her arms wrap over her chest and a defiant and pained expression spreads across her face.

‘Don’t touch me.’ She hisses weakly, her eyes flush with tears.

Ben drops his arms and she can see the hurt and worry on his pale face. His eyes flit around and it breaks her heart that he can’t see, it really does. Her resolve softens a little, but she’s still so full of conflicting emotions she doesn’t know how to process everything. She wants to believe that she knows the truth because she knows him. But she also needs to hear him say it. Tell her the truth.

‘Was-was anything he said true?’ Her voice cracks with her emotions and tears slip from her eyes.

‘No. No of course not.’ Ben gasps, his shock at being asked the question clear in his voice.

‘So so you…….you don’t have any chil-children?’ Rey mumbles and stammers through her choking tears.

Ben steps over to her and she doesn’t back away, not this time. She lets him take hold of her elbows, and she knows that he’d be searching her eyes if he could. That he’d be searching her mind if she let him, but he keeps his control.

‘No, Rey. I don’t have any children. What he told you were lies. All of it. He wants you vulnerable. He wants to tarnish your memory of Kylo Ren. Of me. He’s trying to make you dependent on him. None of it’s true. You have to believe me. Please Rey, you must believe me.’ Ben begs her and she lets out a sigh.

They stand in an awkward silence, feeling the tension mounting between them.

‘How many?’ She whispers and he shakes his head at the question.

‘How many what?’ He questions her question, and she takes a sharp breath, her eyes trailed on his face.

‘Women? Girls? Virgins? How many have _you_ been with?’ she snaps, pulling away from him, her anger once again returning and she’s not even sure why.

Ben scoffs and then sighs. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Stepping away from her. Turning his back on her, running his gloved hands through his hair.

‘How many? How many virgins did _you_ fuck? How many did you ruin, huh?’ Rey can’t hold her rage back, her face burning with red-hot anger and her finger pointed at him with anger.

‘What does it matter?’ Ben barks his retort.

‘So not everything he said was a lie then?’ Rey whimpers, her tears flooding quickly down her flush cheeks.

‘Rey.’ Ben grits through his teeth, the emotion becoming clear in his voice.

She lets out a sob as she sinks to the floor; her shoulders begin to shake with her latest hurt. But this one possibly hurts even more. She makes no mistake of thinking Kylo Ren was some sort of virginal saint when she’d met him, far from it. He is ten years older than her, and the Dark Side preaches about passion and lust. So why is she surprised? Why is she hurting so badly?

‘Rey.’ Ben gasps, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as he falls to his knees, a little away from her, knowing where she is.

He rips off the gloves and reaches out for her. She lets him, feels his fingers on her forearms as she hugs her knees to her chest, the fake bump has once again vanished.

‘Okay, okay.  I-I admit I did have sex with women who were virgins. Because I, because I couldn’t deal with the idea of them being with other men before me. But you have to believe me it wasn’t as seedy as he made it sound. There were only three. That’s it, I promise you.’ Ben urges her to listen, to believe him.

'I don't feel like I know you at all.  What else are you hiding from me?' Rey whispers, her eyes looking at his face, studying it.

'Nothing.  I promise.  I'm not hiding anything.  Please, Rey.' He begs her to believe him.

Again the silence grows between them, the only sound coming from Rey sniffing away her tears.  She closes her eyes as takes time to think.  Think about what Ben had pleaded with her to understand, about what Snoke had implored.  She comes back to the fact that she knows Ben.  She knows him.  He's an open book to her, all she has to do is look and it's all there for her to see. 

Ben's breath is shallow as he runs his calloused fingers up and down her bare arms, waiting for her reaction. Slowly Rey opens her eyes and takes a deep breath.

‘I’m-I’m sorry. My, my emotions are little all over the place. He’s just so, so-‘ Rey stammers.

‘Convincing.’ Ben fills in the word that she’s looking for and she nods.

‘That’s him. That’s Snoke. He convinces you to believe everyone else is bad. Everyone but him. That they’ve done wrong by you. That they’ve hurt you. That everything is there fault. He likes to make you trust only him. You become dependent on _him_.’ Ben hisses the hurt of knowing it all so well is so raw.

Rey shifts her arms and clasps his fingers in her hands, before brushing her one hand over his scarred cheek.

‘I should go. Before anyone notices.’ Ben breaks the silence, knowing that his absence will be noticed before long.

‘I don’t want you to go.’ Rey mutters, feeling significantly steadier in her trust.

‘I know. But I have to.’ Ben whispers as he presses a kiss to her palm.

‘What-what are we going to do about the doctor?’ She quickly asks, her fear clear.

‘Don’t worry. We’ll sort something out. I’ll speak to Luke. He’ll know what to do.’ Ben tells her as he brushes his thumb over her arm.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Ben is walking next to the shorter Knight from when Rey first met Snoke. They enter a room; it’s a lot smaller than Kylo Ren’s quarters. This one only consists of a bed, wardrobe, small desk and chair and a small fresher. It’s the room that had been designated to the Knight that Ben is impersonating.

‘Rey’s got to see Snoke’s doctor tomorrow.’ Ben says after he pulls off his mask.

‘What?’ Luke gasps as he pulls off the mask he’d been hidden beneath.

‘ _He_ says he wants to know how her pregnancy is going. He says the baby will be his heir.’ Ben scoffs as he dumps the mask on the end of the bed.

Luke sighs loudly.

‘This is not good.’ He mutters with a shake of his head.

‘But you’ll be able to do something right? You have to? I mean you’ve created a fake pregnancy, so, so can’t you like create a fake baby?’ Ben worries as he runs a hand through his hair.

‘Ben. It’s difficult enough creating the features of a pregnancy. But to create a baby within Rey through the Force, that is not something I think I can do.’ Luke explains, his voice sorrowful.

Ben looks at him, his mouth a jar and panic written all over his face.

‘Okay, um wha-what about a heartbeat then? Surely you can create that?’ Ben rambles as he paces.

‘I will try. I’ll do my best. But I think you need to have a back up plan. If I can’t do it, then there has to be something else in place. We’ve come this far, we can’t stop here.’ Luke states as he looks at his nephew.

‘Don’t worry. I’ve got a back up plan.  Rey is not going to get hurt, I promise you that.’ Ben drifts off and Luke’s brows furrow, he doesn’t like the sound of that.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the support you've shown this fic :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors - they're all my own.
> 
> Also I own nothing - this is just a work of fantasy :)


	30. Chapter 30

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey’s heart is in her mouth as she reluctantly lies back on the medibed while the Doctor fiddles with some equipment on the side. She’s hoping beyond hope that Master Luke will come through just in time and give her non-existent baby a heartbeat. She has everything crossed and silently whispers a prayer.

The Doctor doesn’t utter a single word as he turns around and roughly shoves Rey’s tunic up over her ‘pregnant’ stomach. Rey purses her lips into a thin line. Her fear is practically oozing out of every pore. This is a nightmare.

All the air leaves her lungs when the Doctor grabs a tube of gel and flicks the lid open. He reaches forward and proceeds to squirt a cool gel over her flinching stomach, and further south than perhaps she’s comfortable with him being near. 

She can’t breath or think. She can’t do anything. In mere moments the truth will be known, that she is not pregnant. That it’s all a lie. And then she will inevitably be killed. Her time is going to be up so soon that she wants to whisper in Ben’s mind. Tell him that she loves him so much, and she’s sorry that she’s failed him. But she knows that she can’t compromise him, even if she’s going to be dead soon. She can’t let Snoke know he’s alive, that he’s there. She has to protect him.

With urgency and desperation she focuses her mind on the ultrasound machine. She envisions the mechanics and components of it. She selects a wire deep inside and yanks on it, pulling it out and hoping for the best. After a couple of moments she hears a grunt of annoyance from the Doctor as he repeatedly presses a button to start up the monitor on the ultrasound. Rey affords herself a glance at the machine and sees the screen is blank, despite his insistent pressing of a button beneath it, in the hope of it bursting back into life. 

He mutters under his breath, Rey can’t hear his words but she can feel his annoyance and frustration. Then he gives a faint shrug and picks up the probe and shuffles forward on his stool.

‘Well we can at least have a listen to the heartbeat.’ He suddenly tells her, and Rey is taken back by the soft and gentle tone of his voice.

Now her heart clenches along with every other muscle in her body. She scrunches her eyes shut. This is it. It’s all going to be over before she knows it. She repeatedly prays for Luke to work his magi. She feels the probe press against her stomach and move around, but she can’t look. It’s too much. 

The silence is almost deafening as they wait for the sound of a heartbeat that she knows will never come. Rey thinks she’s either going to explode from fear and anxiety or throw up and burst into tears. The Doctor tuts quietly before repositioning the probe, pushing it harder against her cool skin. 

The silence stretches and Rey flashes her eyes open for a beat seeing the Doctor’s furrowed brows and pensive glance at her stomach. Not wanting to see the look of realization on his face she closes her eyes again. Her own heartbeat freezes as she awaits her fate.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

Rey’s eyes burst open with a gasp at the sound of a heartbeat, and relief washes over her. Luke has come through. Right in the nick of time and created a heartbeat in the Force for her none existent baby. She can’t fight her grin and the Doctor smiles at her warmly. He obviously thinks it’s from delight of hearing her baby for the first time. He’s completely unaware that it’s actually joy at not being caught in her lie. He smiles faintly in response and together they sit there, just listening to the sound of the strong and steady heartbeat coming from the machine.

‘I’ll be back in a moment. I’m going to see if I can find another ultrasound machine anywhere else. So you can see your baby.’ He smiles gently, rising to his feet and disappearing out the door before she can utter a single word of protest.

Only a moment later the door opens and Ben steps inside, waiting for it to quickly close before he pulls off the ugly helmet. Rey lets out a relieved sigh as she looks up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

‘Thank the Maker that Master Luke came through there. It was touch and go. I was starting to panic.’ She rambles flustered by her own relief. 

Ben frowns, his eyebrows knitting together as he ‘looks’ in her direction – well the direction of her voice.

‘But he didn’t. He couldn’t make a heartbeat.’ He mumbles, confused by her words.

Rey’s eyes widen in surprise. Well if Master Luke hadn’t created the heartbeat, and Ben hasn’t created the heartbeat and she didn’t created the heartbeat. Then who did?

‘But-but I heard it. I heard the heartbeat.’ She mutters, shaking her head in confusion, brows creased together.

Ben feels his heart skip a beat and he lets out gasp. He blinks slowly, and as he opens his eyes everything is clear to him. His vision has come flooding back to him. He sees Rey lying on the bed, her tunic up round her breasts and her trousers pushed down to her hips. Her stomach is covered in a blue gel and she seems to be thinking. Her brows are together and her nose is scrunched up in the cutest of ways as she makes her realization. Her eyes widening and her mouth falling open.

The heartbeat she heard is real. She and Ben have created it. A baby. Their baby.

‘Oh.’ She breathes.

Before Ben can say anything in response there’s a knock on the door. Unable to say the things he wants to say to the Mother of his child, he has to let her know everything he’s feeling in the look he casts her. It’s a look of such fierce love and devotion, and it makes her heart flutter and stomach flip.

But then he’s hidden from her again, the mask returning. 

‘Ben!’ Rey hisses lowly as he steps out of the room, not even turning to look at her.

The doctor steps back inside empty handed, and Rey fakes a faint smile in his direction.

‘Unfortunately we don’t have another ultrasound machine. So this one will have to be repaired before you can see your baby.’ He states and Rey can feel the warmth and gentleness in his voice, it makes her wonder how he can work for such a creature as Snoke.

Outside Ben sags against the service cupboard opposite the medical room. He wants to take the helmet off and runs his hands over his face. To beat himself up with his own stupidity for getting Rey pregnant. 

‘Rey’s pregnant.’ He whispers as turns his head slightly toward the shorter Knight of Ren.

‘I am aware of the deception.’ Luke retorts in a quiet modulated voice.

‘No, she’s really pregnant.’ Ben murmurs and closes his eyes.

Finding out Rey is actually carrying his child, and then his vision coming back – for who knows how long this time – it’s given him one almighty headache.

‘Oh.’ Is all Luke can muster in his dumbfounded state.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Predictable wasn't it???
> 
> Thank you for the support you've shown this fic - it's really so much appreciated and encouraging :D:D <3 Over 300 kudos' for this fic that started life as a smut fic - that's just amazing to me - every single one of you rules :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you are all incredible for sticking with this fic.
> 
> Not to mention for bestowing <3, comments, kudos' + bookmarks on it. You all are wonderful :D

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey stands proud and tall in front of Snoke. Secure in their lie. A lie that has lessened now that she knows that she is in fact pregnant. She’s having Ben’s baby.

The ancient creature peers down at her from his throne, his eyes focused on her still fake bump. Her hand instinctively rests on it and her fingers gently brush over it. Knowing that her actual child is inside of her. 

Her heart has never felt so full of unconditional love. And her life has never had such purpose. This is what she is meant to be – a Mother. She will love her child so fiercely. She will never abandon them; never make them feel alone or afraid. And she is sure that Ben will do the same. After their equally isolated and empty childhoods their child will want for nothing. They will be showered with love, affection and devotion. She will make sure of that.

‘My doctor informed me that my heir has a very strong heartbeat. But unfortunately there was a problem with the screen on the machine, and that you weren’t able to see the child. That is…..unfortunate.’ He whispers, and his last words sound laced with distrust to Rey’s ears.

She gulps, but takes a steadying breath, pushing her shoulders back a little. 

‘You look tired my child. Perhaps with the exertions of the day you should rest. I imagine it was a tense time waiting all day to see my doctor. But alas none of us is getting any younger, and sometimes we require a little longer with the physician.’ Snoke sounds almost apologetic, and it makes Rey get an uneasy feeling.

But she is his humble and naïve servant. She’s just an incubator to his heir. So she must play up to it, even if it makes her skin crawl.

‘I am feeling a little tired. I didn’t know that being with child would be so tiring. I will take your advice and rest. Thank you Supreme Leader for your knowledge and guidance.’ She feigns innocence, complete with an edge of stupidity.

‘Yes. Rest my child. You have a busy day ahead of you. The ultrasound machine will have been repaired. And together we will look upon my heir.’ Snoke states with a half smile half smirk.

Rey’s mouth falls open slightly at his news. She’d only just managed to get round the machine earlier, but now to have him with her is a total disaster. She feels panic and fear wash over her, but she guards her feelings. She can’t allow him to feel anything when he ravages through her signature or her mind. Whenever that will be. 

‘Of course, Supreme Leader. I will take my leave now.’ She stammers a little, a blush spreading across her face as his eyes narrow with annoyance at her weak voice.

He gives her a singular nod and she turns on her heels and sets off down the walkway. She approaches the waiting Knight of Ren, and instantly feels uncomfortable around the stranger.

It’s not Ben or Luke, but an actual Knight of Ren. She’s not seen Ben since that look of eternal and utter love he gave her, when they concluded she is actually pregnant. It has been like torture to not have him stationed outside her door. She found herself wondering endlessly what he was doing. What they were both doing. She worries about them both.

She walks silently a step behind the Knight, as he escorts her to the former chambers of his Master. She simply can’t shake that uneasy feeling and she worries it’s not just because of Snoke. But because of the Knight too.

As they approach Kylo Ren’s former chambers the Knight slows down and Rey gulps, feeling her stomach tighten. She glances down and sees that he’s flexing his hand, scrunching it into a fist and then stretching it out. His whole posture changes and she can feel contempt oozing from him. 

Rey stops completely a few feet away from the door. She feels her heart shudder to a stop and a cold sweat trickles down her spine. Her eyes widen as the tall Knight turns his head to look at her. His face is covered in an ugly menacing mask. Her instincts tell her to run, as fast as she possibly can. Find Ben and run. But it’s as if she’s frozen in place. Trapped by his invisible gaze.

All sound blocks out of her ears. The only thing she can hear is her own blood rushing through her veins, as the Knight turns fully to face her. She realizes that her back is pressed up against the wall and within only a couple of steps he’ll be on her. Crowding her and she’ll be trapped.

He does just as she feared. He steps over to her, his hand lifting up. She sees a blaster on his other hip and a very very dangerous and rushed plan forms in her mind. Kill the Knight. Shoot him with his own blaster.

The Knight is just a step away from Rey. Her eyes are wide and fearful, staring up at his mask. Her throat goes dry as she waits for him to make his move, so she can make hers.

‘You’re to report for training.’ She recognises that voice. 

Even with the modulation it’s like music to her ears. The Knight stops, lowering his hand before spinning on his heels, and without a single word, he stalks down the corridor. Brushing past Ben without any acknowledgement.

Rey lets out the breath she’d been holding, and sags against the wall, her eyes fixed on Ben as he strides toward her. But when he’s only a foot from her he remembers himself. He’s not Ben Solo. He’s not Kylo Ren. He’s a subordinate Knight of Ren. He’s an act.

She pushes herself off the wall and steps over to the card reader, scanning the card she’d been issued and heading into her quarters. Once inside the relative safety of the room, she feels relief hit her in waves. She hears footsteps behind her, but Ben waits until the door has locked to react. He lets out the emotions that had been threatening to erupt ever since he realized he’s to become a Father.

Ben flings off the mask as Rey turns to face him. She can see that his eyes are clear and focused, but before she can mention them he’s stepped over to her. He sinks to his knees and buries his face against her once again flat stomach. His arms wrapping around her thighs in a loving and protective embrace.

Rey lets out a gasp at his actions, taken back by his display of complete and utter love and devotion. Her hands move from her sides and she runs her fingers through his hair. 

Ben presses soft, loving and gentle kisses to her abdomen. She feels tears prick the back of her eyes. But she doesn’t fight them instead she lets them fall. This is too beautiful a moment to stop her emotions or his. He lets the tears roll from his eyes too.

Eventually Ben eases his grasp on her thighs, but he’s now overcome with a different emotion. His lips press kisses further up her body, toward her breasts and Rey doesn’t protest. Not when she feels the same. She just wants to love him.

Their lips connect in a tender kiss, a show of loving affection. But needing to feel more, it quickly changes with intensity and passion. Hands running over each other’s bodies, tugging at clothes that stand in their way.

Ben lifts her up into his arms, and she wraps her legs around his waist. Without question he carries her into his former bedroom, and not once do their lips loose their desperate need to feel. To love. To confirm. To be.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes or anything that seems disjointed - it's all on me.
> 
> I own nothing - this is just a fan fiction.


	32. Chapter 32

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben lays Rey gently on the bed and she looks up at him. Her chest is heaving with her growing need for him. She sits up, resting back a little on her hands. Ben remains standing at the foot of the bed, frozen like a statue as he looks down at her with such fierce love and devotion.

He drops to his knees and his eyes search her face. Rey lets a blush tint her cheeks under the intensity of his gaze. Not to mention the fact that she knows and can see that his sight has returned. But when, why and for how long is yet to be determined. She wishes she knew the answer, she wishes it was for good, but they simply don’t know.

‘I love you so much.’ Ben croaks, emphasizing each word.

His hands come to rest on her thighs and Rey smiles at him. She sits a little straighter and brushes her hand down his cheeks, fingers grazing his scar.

‘I love you beyond all comprehension. Beyond all reason. Beyond anything else in the entire galaxy. You’re everything to me Rey.’ Ben continues, his eyes becoming watery with emotion.

Rey continues to stroke his cheek, letting him know that the feeling is mutual. Their love is mutual. The smile doesn’t shift off her lips, because despite everything else, this is a moment to savior and cherish. 

Ben presses a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist and she giggles quietly. Ben kisses her wrist again, his focus entirely on her face. Watching her reaction. Seeing how her pink blush only deepens due to his attention.

He continues down her arm, bringing it closer to him. Kissing down to her elbow, before turning his attentions to her other wrist and then her arm. Showering her with kisses, love and affection. Giving her so much that she missed out on for so long. Letting her know that he is devoted to her.

Ben stands up and removes the tatty and not exactly pleasant smelling coat of the Knight of Ren. He kicks off his boots before falling to his knees again. He lifts her leg up and a giggle on Rey’s lips he removes her boot. A natural smile spreads across his mouth and he lets out a slight chuckle as he pulls off her other boot.

He looks into her hazel eyes and her stomach flips. His eyes are full of intense desire and need. A feeling she can drown in, both his and her own.

He rises up and captures her lips in a tender kiss that grows with urgency. His whole body presses her back onto the bed, and his hands run down her sides, making her all but purr against his mouth. Rey’s hands brush along his shoulders, clinging onto his shirt.

Ben turns his attentions to her neck, nipping and licking her warm skin. She lets out a moan and tilts her head back a little, giving him more. Ben ventures further down her body, leaving her panting and quivering. 

He pauses over her abdomen, his eyes brimming with clear love. He pushes up her tunic and stares at her non-existent bump.

‘I love you so much already, you know that? I will do absolutely everything within my power to protect you. Both of you.’ Ben murmurs to her stomach, his eyes flitting up to meet Rey’s.

Tears flood her eyes and her smiles stretches the width of her face as she gazes at him.

‘I know.’ She sniffles, fighting back her tears.

Ben presses the gentlest and most tender kiss to her skin that Rey doesn’t stop the tears that trickles from her eyes. This is everything she ever wanted. A family.

He hooks his fingers inside the waistband of her trousers and underwear and pulls them down. Rey lifts her hips to help him and he strips her of the lower clothes, before pushing her legs a little further apart.

Ben makes himself comfortable on his knees, as he gives her a wicked smirk as he leans forward and kisses her clit. Rey groans and her eyes close at the instant sensation he’s created. He begins to run his tongue over her moist folds and Rey is already panting and moaning. 

He slides a finger inside of her, making her grunt with the wanted intrusion. Rey’s body shudders at the feeling of Ben thrusting his finger in and out of her. Her toes curl and her legs rise up, giving him even better access to her that he promptly accepts by pushing a second finger inside of her. Meanwhile his mouth is all over her clit, licks, nips and kisses. Rey rocks her hips, meeting his finger thrusts.

Ben holds her steady with his other hand, but it’s not gripping; not now he knows she carries the most precious cargo in the entire galaxy. His baby. 

Rey can feel her release building as her internal muscles begin to contract. Her breath comes out in sharp puffs and her eyes are scrunched closed. Her fingers move to his hair, guiding him to exactly what she wants and needs. Her back arches up as she climaxes and she groans loudly, riding it out on his fingers.

She sags back down onto the bed feeling spent. Ben wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he pulls his fingers out of her. Rey lets a smile spread across her lips as she enjoys her come down. 

Ben gets up off his knees and leans over her. He presses a kiss to her lips and she can taste herself on his lips and tongue and it makes her moan. Ben restrains from lowering his entire weight against her, considering her condition.

Rey reaches down between their bodies and brushes her hand over the bulge in his trousers. He groans into her mouth and it sends a new wave of sensations through her entire body. Ben sits back between her legs and quickly rids himself of his tunic. Rey’s eyes take in every part of his shredded torso, every the definition of his muscles and the angry stories behind each scar.

He undoes his trousers and kicks them off as Rey sheds her tunic and breast wrap, leaving them both naked. For some reason Rey blushes at the fact that she’s naked in front of him. Perhaps from the recent discovery or maybe it’s because of the environment they’re in. They’re in deep with Snoke and the First Order, yet they’re both naked and extremely aroused. Forgetting everything.

Ben climbs back onto the bed as Rey shuffles back, giving him more room. She lies back and opens her legs for him. But he shakes his head. Rey’s brows furrow like a flash as she curls up a little, worry filling her mind. Has she done something wrong?

‘I don’t, uh I don’t want to crush you.’ He mumbles clearly embarrassed. 

It eases Rey’s fears straight away that it was because of her, and she smiles widely at him. After shifting to sit up she presses a soft kiss to his lips, and then his flaming cheeks while climbing into his lap. Ben chuckles lightly as Rey takes hold of his erection. She lines it up with her entrance and with their eyes fixed on one another she sinks down onto him, gasping as she takes his length inch by inch.

Rey sets a slow almost languid pace. Rocking her hips back and forth. She grips onto his shoulders as he tentatively holds onto her hips, not wanting to guide her. He wants this to all be about her, because she is the most incredible person in the entire galaxy and deserves to feel that way.

Rye moves her hands into Ben’s hair, slowly running her fingers through it and pressing kisses all over his face, showering him with her love and trust. She can see it in his face that he’s holding back and letting this all be about her, so she begins to move a little faster. The increase in her pace makes the sensations surge around her body, and she gasps with pleasure, that only builds when Ben runs his hands up and down her back.

Unable to hold back any longer he grips her hips and slams her down on his cock, giving her his full length. Rey lets out a strangled groan as she sinks against his chest. Her erect nipples brush against his chest and she fins that the stimulation is just making her whole body feel like it’s on fire. 

He takes over lifting her up and down on his cock, hitting that sweet spot inside of her every single time and it is like pure bliss. Rey can’t think, can’t compute, and can’t do anything other than let go.

So she does. She lets go. Her body starts to tremble with her climax. Her internal muscles clench around him as he slows. Their grunts, moans and groans fill the air around them, completely forgetting where they are and why. Instead it is all about just the two of them. A little after Rey, Ben hits his release panting.

He pulls her close against his now sweaty chest and they enjoy a long and sensual kiss while catching their breath. Eventually they break apart and tumble back onto the bed. Ben pulls out of her, despite her whimper and they crawl beneath the covers wrapped around one another.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Luke is sat in his room thinking. The knowledge Rey is actually pregnant is both a good and a bad thing. Good that it has saved their deception this time. But bad because she’s not far enough along to help the lie. But even worse because now Ben will do absolutely anything it takes to ensure Rey and their baby’s safety. He’s going to become reckless and Luke knows it. 

He takes a long deep breath and slowly lets it out, dragging his hands over his face.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't too meh and disappointing?? Or if it's a little rough and not what anyone expected. :(
> 
> Thank you for all your support regardless :D:D
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're my fault.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how did this fic that started life as smut without plot become this??? I have no idea!!
> 
> Over 300 kudos!!!!! :O :O :O

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Ah General.’ Snoke bellows as General Hux marches proudly down the walkway toward the dais.

He comes to a halt and kneels with his head bowed to the creature sat on the throne. 

‘Supreme Leader.’

Hux rises to his feet and locks his eyes on his leader, his face unreadable and stoic.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey wakes up in Ben’s strong and protective arms. Her head is nestled into his bare chest, and just for a moment she completely forgets everything. Where they are, who’s so close. Their mission. It all. It’s just them in that moment of sleepy haze.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Would you like a battle report?’ Hux asks, his voice full of strength and belief.

‘No, no. That is not why you are here, General. Besides I have every confidence in you, that the First Order will imminently squash the Resistance’s feeble defense of Coruscant. They will not be able to hold out much longer, they do not have the capabilities.’ Snoke states.

Hux feels a wave of pride at the Supreme Leader’s unwavering faith and his shoulders push back a little, chest puffing out.

‘No, I requested your presence because I have a gift for you General.’ Snoke sneers and Hux’s eyebrows knit together, perplexed by Snoke’s announcement of a gift.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey leans over and presses a loving kiss right over Ben’s heart, her hair shrouding her face. She’s unaware that he’s awake with a gentle smile on his lips.

Ben brushes his knuckles down her spine, making her know he’s awake. She looks up at him, a faint flush on her cheeks and a sheepish look on her face.

‘Hey.’ He whispers.

But Rey sees that his eyes are once again unfocused and it makes her heart plummet. His erratic vision truly breaks her heart, destroys her soul, and devastates her entire being.

‘Hi.’ Rey murmurs, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes, as she traces rings on his warm skin with the tip of her index finger.  
//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Do you recall the scavenger girl who cost my former apprentice his life?’ 

‘The desert rat from Jakku?’ Hux can hardly hide his contempt.

‘She is here.’ Snoke sneers, not bothering to answer Hux’s question because there is no need to.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Don’t cry.’ Ben says softly, as he continues to run his knuckles down her bareback.

Rey sniffs, knowing that even if he can’t see, he knows her too well for her to hide from him.

‘You know. I always wanted to make love to you in this bed.’ Ben tells her with a grin on his face, trying to lighten her mood.

Rey shifts so she’s straddling him, pressing his hands into the mattress a naughty glint in her eyes.

‘Oh really? Make love? Is that what we did?’ Rey teases with a rock of her hips and Ben groans.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Hux’s eyes widen and his mouth falls partially open. The scavenger is there? On Moraband? So many questions race around his mind.

‘Why?’ Hux asks the loudest question in his mind.

‘She is with child. The Resistance scum do not want her, nor does that fool Skywalker. Her child’s own family has shunned her and their own blood. So she came here seeking out her paramour. The Father of her child. I told her he’d died. She was very distraught.’ Snoke informs the bewildered General with a menacing sneer.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey has Ben pinned to the bed as she makes love to him. She leans over and kisses him, moaning into his mouth, as she keeps moving her hips, taking as much of his length as she can.

‘Wh-wha-what time is it?’ Ben mumbles against her hungry lips.

Rey pulls back and stops moving, her brows knitting together.

‘What?’ She scoffs.

‘What time is it? Day or night?’ He asks her, eyes moving rather frantically in their sockets.

‘Um, sunrise, I guess.’ She mutters as she looks up at the small window, and sees the faint lightness of the dark sky outside.

‘I should be going.’ Ben whispers, as her eyes snap back to his face.

‘Before anyone notices I’m not there.’ He adds quickly feeling her tense.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Have you ever laid with a Force Sensitive General?’ Snoke sneers his eyes full of wickedness.

‘No, Supreme Leader. I have not.’ Hux answers, his voice a little clipped.

He’s feeling flustered by the news, and the questions he’s being asked. He’s feeling fatigued and sore. The Finalizer had been attacked, and he’d not been far from a blast. He has some minor injuries, nothing too serious though.

‘Well this is your opportunity General. I am entrusting the scavenger to your care. She will be your responsibility. Do with her what you will. But do not harm the child she carries inside of her. That child will be my heir. My legacy, where it’s Father failed.’ Snoke barks, his eyes narrowing as he takes in Hux’s reaction.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Despite Ben’s claim that he needs to leave, he doesn’t stop as Rey continues to hold him down and make love to him. He let’s her, not sure when the next time will be. If ever.

That emotion is at the forefront of Rey’s mind too, and tears once again fill her eyes. She knows it. This could very well be the last time they’re together this way. And she wants to relish it. To feel it in all it’s glory. To burn it into her memory. Treasure it. 

Ben matches the rock of her hips with his own thrusts, letting her feel more than what she can take. There’s not a single noise in the room other than their grunts, gasps, groans and the steady slapping of skin on skin. 

As her hips shift and rock, Ben’s vision begins to return around the edges. Things move for blank to blurry.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

‘Go now General. Take your reward. Be the man my apprentice could not. Go.’ Snoke orders with a jut of his chin.

Hux is completely thrown by the turn of events. When he’d left Moraband only days earlier to carry out a mission on Coruscant, he’d never imagined he’d return to find Kylo Ren’s whore pregnant and living there. Under the care of the Supreme Leader. And now she is a gift for him.

Surely it’s a trick. There must be some sort of deception going on. 

‘Thank you Supreme Leader.’ Hux answers, his voice assured and grateful.

He bows his head in thanks and respect to his leader, before turning on his heels and marching off down the walkway toward the door.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey is panting and gasping for breath as she rests her hand on her stomach, lying back next to Ben. They’re both spent and satisfied, but sad that the moment had to come to an end. 

Ben takes a deep breath and slowly exhales before sitting up. He shuffles toward the edge of the bed and climbs off. He grabs his underwear from the floor, and pulls them on. His eyes focus on Rey. She’s a vision - naked and panting in his bed. It’s an image he’ll remember for the rest of his life.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Hux strides purposefully through the corridors of the temple of Moraband. His mind is still reeling by all of what Snoke announced. He’s suspicious, by nature. But who is he to argue with the Supreme Leader? Or defy him for that matter. He knew where it got Kylo Ren. Dead.

No, he will do as requested. He will take responsibility of the pregnant girl. He will feed, train and guide her, and in return she will give herself to him. Willingly or not. He’d prefer willingly. He doesn’t like struggles.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Rey climbs from the bed and begins to get dressed in silence. The air is thick and heavy between them, clouded with so many unspoken words and emotions. She just wants to curl into a ball and cry. She desperately wants him to hold her, to comfort her. To promise her things she knows he won’t be able to honour. She just wants him and their baby. Her family.

Ben pulls on his trousers near the doorway when the external door opens. His head snaps round and his eyes widen.

Hux stops with a wide-eyed jolt of disbelief, when he sees the man standing half naked in the doorway to the bedroom.

‘Ren!’

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to you awesome person for reading this chapter :D
> 
> Thank you for all the love shown to this fic it makes me so so happy <3 :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes or if you found this chapter disjointed, I wanted the two conversations and actions to run parallel and this is the result :s
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry if you didn't like it :(


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love shown this story - it's well and truly blown me away :D <3 I know it's hardly the scale some of the other stories in this fandom have gotten, but I'm delighted all the same :D <3

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Before Hux can utter another word Ben is charging at him half naked, and his trousers hanging low over his hips. Hux makes a sharp turn toward the door that had closed behind him. He waves his hand over the panel, and the door begins to slide open just as Ben collides with Hux. He tackles the ginger General with his full weight behind him, both men grunting as they crash to the ground.

‘HELP.’ Hux screams at the top of his lungs, as Ben scrambles to cover his mouth.

Hux struggles against him, Ben’s hand trying to stop the General’s panicked hollers before they draw attention.

‘Rey.’ Ben snarls as he presses his body down over Hux, who is fighting frantically.

Rey is stood in the doorway to the bedroom, stunned by the sight of the men grappling. Her eyes are wide and her mouth ajar.

‘Rey. The door.’ Ben hisses, as he just about manages to glance over his shoulder while wrestling with Hux.

‘HE-‘ Hux begins to call out, but Ben punches him in the jaw, stunning him.

Rey scrambles across the room and frantically waves her hand over the panel, staring out into the corridor fear gripping her mind that someone will hear or see something. Her heart is pounding in her ears, and it feels like it’s about to beat right out of her chest.

Once the door is closed she lets out the breath she’d been holding. Her eyes immediately turn to watch the men tussling with one another on the floor. Ben is stronger than Hux despite his vision impairment. 

And then it suddenly reminds her. Ben’s vision. At the moment he seems to be able to see, but for how long. Will it leave him before or after he subdues Hux? Panic washes over her as she stands there watching as they struggle, arms pulling and pushing, grabbing and punching. Legs doing the same. 

Rey’s hand falls to her navel and she runs her thumb over where their baby grows inside of her. She feels helpless, utterly helpless. She can’t intervene for the sake of their unborn child. What if she gets a stray arm to the belly, what then? Besides she’s simply too stunned to even react.

Suddenly there’s a loud grunt and Rey’s eyes focus to see Hux has got the upper hand. He’s on top of Ben, his hands desperately squeezing Ben’s throat, wanting to choke the life out of him – just as his Master had done to Kylo Ren.

Ben punches Hux right in the face and there’s a stomach-churning crunch of bone as Ben connects with Hux’s nose, breaking it. The General falls to the side with a loud cry of pain. Both men are panting for air, both needing to win, to come out on top. Ben lunges for Hux and pins him face first into the black floor. Hux’s body is twisted beneath Ben’s strong hold.

‘Rey. Are you okay? Both of you?’ Ben asks his voice heavy and panting, as he turns his attention to her.

She is shocked that despite what’s happening, despite the fact that he’s holding Hux down on the ground, his thoughts are with her, and their child.

She nods and looks up to meet his eyes. She can see that they’re starting to loose focus and clarity. It makes her heart plunge. Hux hasn’t been dealt with yet. He’s still there, fighting and screaming for help in he sound proof quarters.

Hux takes his opportunity while Ben is distracted. He throws all his weight backwards, sending Ben off balance and falling back into the corner of his desk, his head hitting it with a sickening thud.

Hux bolts to his feet. His eyes are wild and there’s blood pouring from his nose and mouth. The only thing standing in his way is a terrified and pregnant Rey.

She looks up at him, all the air deflating from her lungs. She takes a step back, her half dressed body now pressed against the door. Her heart stops but she can still hear her blood running through her ears. She was a fighter once, wouldn’t think twice about getting in a scrap for little to no reason. But now she’s going to be a Mother, her instinct is to protect her child. To not let anyone or anything harm it. Even if the baby is a long way away from begin born.

‘Get out of my way, whore.’ Hux snarls at her, baring his teeth.

Rey attempts to gulp but her throat is dry and her breath is coming out in very shallow pants. He takes a step closer to her. Her hands ball into fists, and a fit of rage spreads like wildfire through her body. The Dark side.

She hits him across the face and he stumbles slightly, his head turned away from her. She hears a low and growling chuckle as Hux straightens and turns his head back to face her. There is a new dark wildness in his eyes. One of pure and unadulterated hate.

Rey’s stomach flips uncomfortably with fear and her eyes quickly flit to the heap that his Ben on the floor. He’s no use to her, unconscious and blind. She’s in this alone. This is her battle now. Her fight for life. Her life. His life. Their baby’s life.

Hux takes that final step toward her, crowding her. Giving her absolutely no room, her eyes hold steady as she looks up at him. She doesn’t want to show him any fear. He sneers as he looks down at the pitiful creature that almost brought down the First Order.

‘Just a filthy scavenger whore.’ He hisses, but she doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t want to give him any sort of satisfaction.

‘Move.’ He snarls, but she stands firm. 

Her eyes burning with years of defiance. Years of being treated as nothing more than scum, dirt, filth, all boiling down into this act of brave rebellion.

Hux has had enough of her insolence, and grabs her hard around her upper arms, but Rey doesn’t flinch or even react. She remains strong and firm in her stand against him.

He tightens his grip on her, fingers digging into her skin, short nails breaking her flesh and making it bleed in half crescents.

‘Insolent wretch.’ Hux growls, getting in her face, grip tightening and Rey has to fight back the pain.

Rey keeps her eyes locked on his as he goes to throw her out of his way, but then suddenly his whole body freezes. She hears a strangled gurgle and a rattle of breath from his chest, as his eyes turn completely white.

He slumps to the floor at her feet and her eyes trail after him, her mouth hanging open slightly. He’s dead. Her head jerks up and she sees Ben standing next to the desk. One hand on the back of his head, blood seeping down his bare arm, neck and chest, and the other outstretched and hand clenched into a ball.

His eyes are still lost and vacant, but there is a fierceness hidden deep inside them. The Force whirls around him, she can feel it. He’s stepped out of hiding and let it in. Embraced it. But if she can feel it, then Snoke will too.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't that bad - I kind of wanted a different outcome for Hux (still dead, but it a more violent way) but I considered that it may not have been to everyone's taste so I compromised. Sorry if it's disappointed any of you :(
> 
> Sorry also for any errors or mistakes - I try to root them out, but they can be sneaky!! :|


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a heads up - I've finished this story - eek!
> 
> I was listening to James Bay's album Chaos and the Calm and it inspired me to write and well I wrote to the end. (It's a great album :))
> 
> So here is the next chapter......

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Ben.’ She gasps, tears now pricking in her eyes.

He steps towards her, Hux’s dead body separating them. 

‘Rey. Are you all right? The baby?’ His voice is raw with emotion.

‘I’m fine. We’re fine.’ Rey mumbles a reply, as her hand presses to her abdomen, needing to reassure herself that she and their baby are indeed fine.

Ben reaches forward and his touch is tentative and gentle, nothing like the vice grip Hux just had her in. He leads her unseen round Hux’s body and further into the bed. Her eyes are full of concern, as she sees the blood trickling down his chest from his head wound.

‘Ben, your head.’ She whispers but he ignores her worry.

‘Rey. I need you to stay here-’ He starts.

‘No. I’m coming with you.’ She interrupts.

‘No. I am not risking you. Or the baby. I must face Snoke alone. He’ll know already that there is another powerful Force user in the temple. It won’t take him long to figure out who. I need to get to him before he comes for you. You have to stay here. Seek out Luke through your connection, get him to come here. To come to you. He’ll protect you. Then go. To the Falcon.’ Ben tells her, his voice waning a little with his last words.

‘No Ben. I am not leaving you here.’ Rey snaps, brushing his hands from her arms and stepping away from him.

‘I am not staying here with him. I am not sitting around waiting for them to come for me. I am going to fight by your side. Together we will defeat Snoke.’ Rey announces, her voice pitched with anger.

‘NO. I will not let you anywhere near Snoke. Not while my child is within you. I will face Snoke alone. You will go with Luke to the Falcon. Do you understand?’ Ben barks at her, even without his sight she can see the anger and rage in his eyes.

Rey suddenly feels as scared of him as she did the first time she met him. When he was Kylo Ren. She gulps slowly, her eyes on his flush face. She knows that it’s pointless arguing with him, but she simply cannot let him face Snoke alone.

‘Fine.’ She spits, stepping across the room in the direction of the bedroom.

She quickly grabs her trousers and pulls them on in a hurry, hoping that he’s taking a moment to settle himself. Then she plans to slip out the door before he has a chance to react and stop her.

Just as she’s tying the string she hears the door whoosh open and then close as quickly. She spins on her heels, nearly falling over in her hurry to get there.

‘I’ll come back for you. I promise.’ Ben tells her just as the door closes and locks.

Rey lets out a strangled cry as the tears spill from her eyes. She waves her hand repeatedly over the panel, but nothing happens. She’s locked in. He’s locked her in. Trapping her inside with his overwhelming power within the Force.

She sinks to the floor, head pressed against the door and hand against her stomach, crying with despair. It’s only then she realizes that he’s moved Hux’s body away from the door. Slowly she glances around and can just about see his feet poking out from behind the desk. She gulps, a wave of nausea hitting her. She’s trapped with a dead man.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke had been meditating silently in his room as dawn broke, and everything went to pieces. It was as if the galaxy had shifted on a kilter.

His eyes flew open as he felt possibly the strongest power he’d ever felt in the Force since his youth when he’d been near overwhelmed with the presence of his Father, Obi-Wan and Yoda, and not to mention Emperor Palpatine. He’d felt Snoke’s Dark and threatening presence in the Force and at time it had made his mind, body and soul itch. 

But this is something else. This presence is not one side or the other. No it’s the near perfect balance of Dark and Light. And there is no question about who’s Signature it is.

Ben.

He hauls himself from the sterile nondescript floor of his bedroom and focuses on it. He can feel waves of anger and fury, but his brows crease together. Despite Ben’s clear rage his Signature doesn’t fluctuate, it doesn’t become any more Dark than Light. It remains balanced.

He steps forward to the door, but when he waves his hand over the door panel nothing happens.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey tries to focus her mind. She tries to push into Ben’s mind but she finds nothing but high solid walls in her way. He’s blocking her. She whines with frustration and his words about calling on Luke filter through her mind. 

Rey decides that she should call Luke, he can then help her get to Ben and Snoke. So she shifts to a lotus position and calms herself with a deep breath. Ready to call on her former Master.

Just as her heartbeat evens, out and her breathing settles, the door behind her opens, starling her. Panic washes over her in an instant as she moves quickly into a crouched fighting stance, despite not having a single weapon – other than the Force. But there is no one there. The doorway is empty. 

Her eyes narrow along with her eyebrows and her heart is racing once again. She gulps and straightens a little. With a short sharp breath she steps forward, making short work of the distance between her and the door.

Rey slowly peers out into the corridor, but is deserted. Not a single soul around, not even a droid. She quickly checks the Force to locate any life forms. There are none nearby. But there is a cluster of them further down the corridor – the Knights of Ren.

Rey stands tall, her heart still racing. She closes her eyes briefly, needing to once again calm and settle herself for what lays ahead. She takes a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. Her shaking hands flexing to steady her nerve.

She rests her hand on her navel and keeps her eyes closed and taking deep breathes.

‘I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.’ She whispers with her head tilted forward.

With that she steps out into the corridor.

And into a nightmare.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you weren't too disappointed in it - I know it's probably crappy :s
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the support shown this fic be it lovely comments, kudos's, bookmarks or views. Your support means a lot - especially as this fic started life as just a bit of smut fun!!!
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes -they're on me :|


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding!
> 
> My advise to you dear reader is stick with me.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘SNOKE.’ Ben hollers as he steps confidently through the doors to Snoke’s audience chamber.

Snoke is sat on his throne at the top of the dais, a knowing sneer on his ancient face.

‘Well, well if it isn’t _my_ apprentice.’ Snoke smirks as Ben steps forward.

‘Former apprentice.’ Ben clarifies, as he comes to a stop halfway along the walkway.

Snoke chuckles lowly, his hands folding together as he looks down at the disheveled man standing before him. Ben’s dressed in only his trousers, no tunic and no boots. His hair is messy and wild. But he stands tall, confident and in control.

‘Kylo Ren I killed you once. I will again.’ Snoke menaces as his eyes narrow.

Ben feels the familiar touch of Snoke’s Darkness brush over the skin of his throat. Before it grips.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey proceeds down the corridor toward the cluster of life forms. She has no choice. She needs Luke’s help, despite her desperate urge and desire to run to Snoke’s chamber and Ben’s side. She knows that they’ll need Luke’s help and experience.

Yes she’s never seen Ben so powerful, but she doesn’t want to take any chances. Not when the man she loves, and the Father of her unborn child is involved. She’d sooner they end up standing there as mere observers as he rips Snoke to shreds then the alternative. Ben dead.

Her hands are trembling as she creeps along, her heartbeat beginning to pick up. She doesn’t know which room Luke is in – when Ben had told her she’d not been listening, something she hopes she doesn’t end up regretting.

She’s slipped past a few bedroom doors, seemingly knowing that Luke isn’t inside any of them. She knows that when she gets to the right door, she’ll just know it’s his. Suddenly all of the doors slide open – all except one.

Rey’s hands clench into fists. Her eyes dart around in panic and fear when at least twelve fully dressed warriors step into the corridor. This is more than just the Knights of Ren, but given how they’re dressed so similar she guesses that they’re trainee Knights too.

Her heart is in her throat, and her stomach plummets as they all turn their attention to her. She manages to throw the nearest Knights back with the Force, but they’re quick and advance at a speed that shocks her.

‘What do we have here?  I believe it's Kylo Ren’s desert rat whore. The filthy bitch who got him killed. _You_ must be something very special for him to have defied the Supreme Leader.’ One of the Knights snarls at her through his mask.

She can only assume that he is the new Master of the Knights of Ren. She remains defiant, all of them in front of her – none behind after her Force blast. She’s not got time to be insulted. She needs to find Luke. She’s not got time for this or them.

She summons the Force to her and fires a blast in their direction, but it stops halfway between her and the Knights. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open in surprise. The Knight laughs low and threatening as he takes a step forward.

‘What?   It turns out you’re not that special after all. You see having Kylo Ren as our Master, required a certain amount of self-protection on our part. Your powers are useless against us _whore_.’ He states smugly.

Rey is stunned and terrified all at once. Her mind is reeling. She is defenseless against them if she’s not got the Force, because she certainly cannot fight. Not with Ben’s baby inside of her.

‘Is that so?’ Her voice quivers with her fear as she comes back to herself.

The Knight scoffs as he waits for her the explain herself.

‘Yes. Two of your Knights are impostors and you didn’t even know.’ She tells him, her voice retaining some sense of control.

‘Oh I knew scavenger. Knew from the very moment the Millennium Falcon touched earth. The Resistance sent in two of their own, and you. The whore, for some sort of ruse. To try and trick the Supreme Leader. Claim that you’re pregnant with that dead bastard’s baby. Make him feel sorry for you, with your sweet little innocent girl routine. Then you were going to try and kill him when his guard was down. Am I right?’ The Knight says and Rey gulps.

She remains silent, shocked that he’d figured their plan. But then she realizes that he doesn’t seem to know that the two Resistance members are actually two incredibly powerful Force users – Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo.

‘I’ll take your silence as confirmation. Now I _must_ decide what to do with _you_.’ His voice takes an even darker tone, even if his modulator obscures it.

Rey suddenly feels a small but sharp pain in the back of her neck, and everything goes blurry. She sags against the wall, sliding down it as the world around her goes black.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke is focused and centered. His mind is free and clear as he concentrates on the Force. Drawing it to him, the time to keep it cloaked has gone. Now is the time for action.

He’d heard a commotion outside of his locked door and was sure he’d heard the Master of the Knights of Ren address Rey. He’d felt her Signature, but then it fell dull as if it had been overridden, which can’t be good.

Surprisingly he’d had to use more Force than he’d thought to reverse the locking mechanism that held the door close. It had obviously been created to entrap Force Users. He probably has his nephew to thank for that. It had been somewhat painstaking and tedious to break it down. But once he had, the door slowly creeps open.

Just as Luke rises to his feet, everything is plunged into darkness. A moment later the darkness is replaced by a screeching alarm and a pulsing red light.

The base has been put on alert.

They know that they’re there.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I really hope this wasn't too sucky!!! lol
> 
> Continuous thanks for all the <3 and support shown this fic.
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own.
> 
> Also I own nothing :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> WARNING: there is use of a very vulgar word in this chapter so I apologise now if you don't like it (I don't either).

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben is struggling to breath, his fingers clawing at the invisible force around his throat. He can feel his own nails breaking the surface of his skin and making him bleed. He makes a wheezing sound, fighting for air. For his life. The only sound he can hear is his rapid heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

Snoke chuckles self-satisfied.

‘I just hope that you got your fill of your pretty little _whore_ last night? Your final night together.’ Snoke sneers leaning forward a little on his throne.

Ben continues to struggle against Snoke’s vice like grip on his throat. Snoke raises him up so his tiptoes only just brush the ground.

‘I must admit I am amazed that you are alive. But who brought you back? Your Uncle is not powerful enough to raise the dead. Nor is _your_ whore. So who was it?’ Snoke hisses as his eyes narrow, and his grip on Ben’s throat eases a little.

It allows Ben to take a gulp of much needed air.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke hurries down the corridor, now dressed once again in his grey robes. Grateful to be out of that constricting Knight’s uniform. It was far from comfortable for his fuller shape, and it smelt bad. As if the previous owner hadn’t bathed in a long, long time.

When he’d first stepped out of the Knight’s bedroom he felt a conflict he’d not experienced in years. To go to the aide of Ben or Rey. The nephew who destroyed his whole world or the girl who had brought his nephew back? Trying to help his decision he scanned the Force. He found Ben’s balanced Signature facing off against the blackest of Signature’s he’d seen in a long time – Snoke. It made his stomach tighten. He never wanted Ben to face the ancient Dark Sider alone. He should be by his side. But then he sees Rey’s mostly Light Signature and sees it’s not shining so brightly and he knows that she’s with the Knights of Ren.

He knows what he needs to do. Who to help.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘Who brought you back? Who has the power? Who felt _you_  are worthy of a second life?’ Snoke growls at Ben, staring at the man’s face.

But then Snoke’s eyes widen with recognition and he leans back sniggering.

‘Of course it was. The Force. It brought you back, just as it had created your Grandfather. It felt _you_ worthy. A spiteful, selfish, impetuous and unforgiving man. A man who murdered his own Father in cold blood. A man who created fear and torment across an entire galaxy. A man who killed and maimed his way through planets. _You_?’ Snoke spits with fury and disbelief.

Ben forces his eyes close, even though he can’t see. He can see Snoke’s ominous black Signature licking at the edges of his balanced Signature. Trying desperately to worm it’s way inside, as if it held the answer to his question.

‘What makes _you_ so special?’ Snoke snarls full of hateful menace, his eyes flashing with burning anger.

‘Nothing.’ Ben croaks with an honesty that was born out his own use of the question.

What had made him so special that The Force deemed him worthy of a second chance after all he’d done?

With Ben’s answer hanging heavy in the air, Snoke tightens his grip on his throat. Making Ben’s body jerk depriving him of oxygen.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke has located Rey to a training room that the Knights use. The alarm is still piercing his ears, and the flashing red light simply aids his ability to moves around undetected.

He’d thought that the area would be streaming with stormtroopers by now, intent on capturing them. But it’s eerily quiet with no one around.

He scans the Force for the number of life forms inside the room. There are twelve and then Rey. Her Signature is still dull and seemingly lifeless. It is then he recalls the news Ben had muttered to him the day before outside the medibay – Rey is actually pregnant.

She can only been a few weeks, but he checks on their baby all the same.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben’s lips are tinged blue and his skin is becoming cold and clammy as the life is squeezed out of him. Snoke is relishing this. Murdering Ben Solo. Just as he had Kylo Ren. There is clear glee in his dark eyes and on his crooked grin.

‘The Force selected the wrong person. They should have brought back your Father. At least he had some fight in him. Not like _you_. _You_ are a pathetic excuse of a man. Let alone a Force user. Letting some wretch of girl turn his head, and not just getting killed once, but twice, all because of her. All because she opened her legs for _you_. You never do learn do you? It was her cunt that got you killed in the first place.  And now.’ Snoke sneers with a shake of his head.

Ben can feel his eyelids starting to sag, and the strength in him is fading fast – this is longer than he’d lasted as Kylo Ren. And he knows he won’t last much longer.

‘But I am surprised that _your_ whore is not at your side. Begging for your life. Pleading with me to not kill you. Saying how much she loves you and the bastard nestled inside of her.’ Snoke states, suddenly becoming aware that the girl is nowhere to be found.

When he’d overridden the locking system to her chambers, he’d expected her to come rushing here, to her lovers side. But she’d be here by now if she had. His eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw.

He searches the Force. Firstly he finds the balanced Signature of Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, or whatever name he goes by now. Snoke scowls. But then he finds a bright Light Signature with a few stray strands of darkness woven into it. It’s unfamiliar to him, not one he’d felt before. It’s certainly not the scavenger. And just beyond is the one he’s looking for.

His anger consumes him when he realizes who the mystery Signature belongs to.

‘Luke Skywalker.’ He hisses through gritted teeth, and his grip on Ben’s throat squeezes even tighter.

A death rattle escapes Ben as the life of him disappears and everything around him dies.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke takes a breath before waving his wrist and the door quietly opens. He steps inside undetected, back pressed into the wall. He sees an unconscious Rey lying on the mat in the middle of the room, circled by the Knights. They are talking, well arguing, but Luke blocks out their words when he catches on to what they’re saying. Arguing over who is going to rape Rey first.

Luke’s teeth clench together and he can feel his forgotten Darkness trickle against the edges of his mind. He creeps along the wall, hidden in the flashing red light. The Knights are too busy with their argument to notice him, and for that he’s thankful.

He comes to a stop near a rack of weapons. A tiny smile appears on his lips, as he looks between the array of weapons and the still arguing Knights.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey begins to stir, her mind a foggy blur as her eyes slowly open. Her eyelids feel as if they have the greatest weight deep inside them. Everything is shrouded in darkness apart from an intermittent red flash. And that noise is sickening.

But nothing compares to the sudden and overwhelming pain that sears through her entire body and mind. Unimaginable pain that is not her own. Followed by a devastating absence.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the <3 and support shown this fic - it's amazing to know you even remotely like something I've written :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(
> 
> If you are in need of some light relief then please check out my latest Reylo one shot - 'Never Have I Ever' :D

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey finds that she can’t move her body. She’s frozen. Trapped inside herself. Her eyes race around, seeing the Knights she’d confronted, arguing over her. Hearing between the sirens that they’re discussing her. About who will take her first. Nausea washes over her and bile begins to make its way up her throat.

Then suddenly one of the Knights lets out an agonizing scream, and she hears a thud as he falls to the ground. But Rey can’t see what happened. Did the argument get so heated they’ve turned on each other. Is she that much of a prize to them that they’re kill one another for her.

Then there’s another cry of pain and another thud of a body hitting the floor. Rey can hear their rising panic as they shuffle around in the darkness. The Master of the Knights of Ren steps over her, feet planted either side of her hips. 

She can see he’s looking down at her in the flashes of red light. She stares right back at his mask, hiding his face. She refuses to be intimidated by him.

‘What are you doing whore?’ He growls at her and she simply continues to stare at him.

He swoops down smacking her hard across the face with his closed fist, making her whole body roll onto her side. Rey falls back onto the mat, and as she does so, another Knight wails in pain before falling to the floor.

The Master of the Knights of Ren quickly looks around before returning his attentions to her. He crouches down, fingers lacing into her tunic and pulls her off the ground. Rey’s limp arms fall back as does her head, but her eyes remain fixed on his mask.

The Knight jerks her torso so her head lolls forward but then he head-butts her. Letting her go at the very moment her face connects with his mask, and she crashes back against the mat, disorientated and in shock. Feeling blood rushing from her broken nose into her mouth.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke just about manages to see the Master of the Knights of Ren head-butt Rey, in between the crowd of bodies and throbbing red light. His anger bubbles in an instant and he sends five weapons flying at once from all angles of the room. They each connect with a Knight with screams of pain, before they all slump to the floor.

Only four left.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Snoke slithers from his throne and down the dais toward the heap that was once Ben Solo. There is a satisfied smirk on his crumbling face as he approaches the lifeless body.

He checks the Force to find the balanced Signature is no longer there. Extinguished. But the Signatures of Luke Skywalker and the scavenger girl are still there in the near distance. The last Jedi’s burning brighter, hers a little less so.

He has been waiting for this confrontation with Luke Skywalker for a long, long time. And now it is upon him. He is not going to let the opportunity of making the Jedi extinct pass him by. He will kill Luke Skywalker and imprison the girl until her child is born, and then she will die too. 

He pauses by the body. Twice he’s choked the life out of the silly boy. He scoffs in disbelief. The Force was wasted on him, more so the second time than the first.

‘You were weak and foolish. What was so special about you that the Force chose to bring you back?’ He murmurs to himself with a scowl.

A dark chuckle fills the air as if it’s all around him. Snoke’s eyes dart around. The distant sirens of the base fall silent, and the light within the chamber flickers.

Then Snoke realizes that the laugh is coming from the dead man. He looks down just as Ben Solo rises to his feet with simple ease and effortless grace. Rising to his full height, and towering over the small stature of the Supreme Leader.

‘Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing special about me.’ Ben states as Snoke stares at him with wide fearful eyes.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

The siren alarm is now silent and the lights have burst back to life. Showering everything in pale yellow. Luke is now visible to the remaining Knights, who are busy glancing around at their fallen and checking their numbers.

Then one of them spots Luke standing in the corner of the room. His eyes fixed on them, his face fierce and firm. And a lightsaber in his hand.

‘Kill him.’ The Master of the Knights of Ren snarls to the other three Knights, who draw hidden weapons from their persons.

As they advance on Luke, the Master of the Knights of Ren reaches down and grabs Rey roughly by the arm. He begins to drag her across the room in the direction of another door.

Luke ignites his saber, taking note of where the Master is dragging Rey, before he’s engaged in a three on one battle to the death. He them parries the first attack from the trio of Knights.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

What little grasp Rey has on the Force in her drugged state, she uses to bring life back to her idle limbs as she’s pulled along the floor, starting with her arms. She jerks away from the Master of the Knights of Ren, but he’s quicker than her sluggish movements, and smacks her hard around the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

He kicks her hard in the stomach and she cries out in pain and shock, her arms curling around her middle. But he grabs her by the hair and pulls, making her cry out again. 

She reaches up and grips his wrist, digging her fingers in, hoping he’ll loosen his grasp. But it’s to no avail, as he continues to haul her down the corridor.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke has dispatched one of the trio of Knights, and is now fighting one on two. Dancing around the training room, overstepping their already fallen number. His green lightsaber blocks and attacks in equal measure. But these two Knights are better than good. They attack with ease and surprising elegance – one with an electrified staff they pulled from the torso of a dead Knight. While the other uses an electrified sword – again removed from a dead body. 

Luke hasn’t battled anyone in a long time. Not a real contest where there are deadly outcomes. His body starts to ache quicker than he remembers, and he moves a little less graceful and more lumbered. But he’s loose and determined.

He needs to get to Rey. He needs to help her.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D and I do hope it's not becoming one long disappointment :s
> 
> Thank you to those of you who are still sticking with this fic - <3 u x
> 
> Thank you for all the <3 + support shown this fic through comments, kudos', views and bookmarks :D 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|
> 
> As always let me know what you think about each chapter if you want :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay right. I'm just going to get my tin hat and sit in the dark.
> 
> Please don't hate me :s :(

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben and Snoke are engaged in a face off, but Ben is still blind and Snoke quickly realizes the fact.

‘So that was the cost of your rebirth? Blindness.’ He hisses with a snigger, as he glares at the taller man.

Ben doesn’t reply. Snoke is right. His blindness is his cost.

‘Then this will be swift.’ Snoke states, as he produces a lightsaber from the sleeve of his robes and takes a step back.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey can feel a tingling sensation in her legs and she kicks out, trying to dig her heels in to stop the Knight. Her hands are clutched around his wrist, trying to ease the agony of his grip on her hair.

But as life returns to her lower limbs, she feels something else. Pain radiates through her entire body and she loudly gasps. It makes the Knight halt, and he looks down at her, letting go of her hair. She falls onto her back, before rising to her elbows, pain etched across her face.

Rey’s eyes drift down her body and then beyond, as she sees smearing’s of blood on the pale grey flooring. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open. The Knight doesn’t move as he watches her. Her shaking hand tentatively reaches down between her legs, and she lets out a whimper when she feels her trousers are damp.

‘No.’ She lets out a heartbroken sob.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke had taken a hit from the sword to his upper arm, and it hurts and seemingly vibrates with electricity, but he pushes the pain aside. This is not about him right now. This is about Rey. He needs to get to her.

He draws on the Force. Both sides. Light and Dark in equal measure. It fuels him, energizes him. And his moves become crisper and harsher. He swings with precision and slices the belly of the staff wielder open. The Knight sinks to the floor. Dead.

Now just one left.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Snoke ignites his lightsaber and it crackles as the blood red light illuminates his craggy face. The black hilted saber is grasped in both hands, and his eyes are fixed on Ben’s face.

‘What no weapon?’ He mocks Ben, whose chest is heaving a little, he’s trying to get a read on Snoke, but he can’t.

**Rey**

He whispers in her mind. He needs her now more than ever. He needs her love more than he’s ever needed her, or it, before. He needs to see.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey feels Ben’s mind brush against hers, and his whisper of her name. But she’s too numb with pain and grief to help him.

The Master of the Knights of Ren hauls her to her feet and slams her hard against the wall. It dazes her and she bit down on her lip, cutting it open with her teeth and making it bleed.

‘Disgusting.’ He snarls before he let’s her go, and marches off.

Rey slides down the wall. She’s numb, devastated and empty. She curls up into a little ball, wrapping in on herself. Her feelings are so broken and raw. She closes her eyes, and buries her face into her shoulder and ground as tears flow.

**Rey please.**

She throws up barriers, blocking him from her mind. She’s far too heartbroken to help him, even in his clearly desperate need.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben stumbles backwards at Rey’s rejection of him. He’s stunned. He quickly seeks her in the Force, and finds her and he breathes the tiniest sight of relief. But she must still be angry with him for leaving her for her to block him out, despite where he is and who he’s with. It’s then that he realizes that she’s alone, and his brows furrow. Where’s his uncle?

He finds Luke nearby to Rey’s. Sees his Light Force Signature infused with threads of Dark. It gives his small comfort.

‘I can offer you a weapon.’ Snoke breaks his thoughts.

‘It would only be fair, after all I am a gentleman. But I can’t imagine it’ll be much use to you. What with your affliction.’ Snoke sneers, and Ben hears the familiar sound of a lightsaber swirling through the air.

Rage, rejection, hurt and anger flood Ben’s mind and he lets it all out on Snoke. A blistering assault with the Force sends Snoke flying so far he collides with the back wall, with a sickening crack and wail.

Ben holds him in place as he marches unseeing forward. He knows the room so well; he’s been there far too many times before it’s easy to walk blind within.

Anger, hurt, fury and hate surge through his body, and it’s blatant on his face. Despite the distance between them Snoke sees it and he positively relishes in it.

‘Good. _Good_. Let the Dark Side pass through you. Let it power you. Let it become you. Be my apprentice once again. Become Kylo Ren.’ Snoke hisses despite his dangerous predicament.

Ben’s head tilts up to where Snoke is, his jaw clenched tightly and nostrils flaring. A look of recognition and familiarity passes across his face as he walks forward. Snoke smirks with triumph.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

In a near desperate move Luke slash’s the sword wielder across the chest. The Knight cries out in pain before Luke then stabs him in the stomach. It’s not a deep wound, but both combined are enough to kill.

Now with the room clear Luke takes a brief moment to catch his breath. Then he charges to the door he saw the Master of the Knights of Ren take Rey. His body is buzzing with adrenaline, as he jogs through the doorway and into the maze of corridors.

He sighs exasperated at the choice of corridors. He’s just about to call on the Force to locate Rey, when he catches sight of blood on the floor. Rey was bleeding from the face as a result of the head-butt, so she must be that way.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘I will _never_ be Kylo Ren again.’ Ben snarls as he stops at the foot of the dais.

The self-satisfied smirk on Snoke’s face fades somewhat, when he hears and sees the conviction in Ben.

‘I will _never_ be _your_ puppet ever again.’ Ben growls through gritted teeth.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Luke sees Rey curled up in on herself further down the corridor. Panic washes over him and he gulps with fear as his pace temporarily quickens, before slowing down when he sees her body trembling.

He steps around her and crouches down, brushing his hand over her upper arm. It startles her and she jolts up, her pale face awash with tears. Her hands move from her knees to clutch her abdomen. Luke’s eyes drift down as she shakes like a leaf.

‘Rey.’ He whispers, eyes looking up to meet hers.

She goes to speak but she doesn’t need to. He can see it in her eyes. Her clear and absolute devastation.

‘Oh Rey.’ He croaks before slumping down next to her and pulling her into his arms, needing to soothe her.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben is so focused and consumed with his hateful anger toward Snoke, that he doesn’t hear the footsteps creeping up behind him.

Nor does he hear the brandishing of a weapon, until the lightsaber is plunged through his back and comes out through his already scar ravaged abdomen.

His grip on Snoke falls in an instant, but the ancient Dark Sider uses his own abilities to stop his rapid descent.

Ben crumples to his knees, hands pressed to his stomach, as the Master of the Knights of Ren stands behind him with Snoke’s lightsaber in his hand.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and getting to the end :) I was actually afraid to post this one - but it's the way of the story so it had to be posted. :\
> 
> I really hope it was okay and you understand the need for what happened????
> 
> Thank you for all the <3 and support this fic has received - much <3 right back :D
> 
> All mistakes or errors are my own!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're getting closer and closer to the end.
> 
> WARNING: Vulgar language

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Rey**

Ben’s voice is pitiful and weak in her mind and her brows knit together. There’s genuine fear in his tone. Pushing aside her pain, and pulling herself out of Luke’s warm and soothing embrace, she draws on the Force to help her stand.

The agony in her abdomen stops her for a brief moment, but Ben is her immediate focus. She can’t change what has happened inside her body, but she can help the only man she has ever, and will ever love. She can go to his aid and fight by his side.

She needs to do this. She was being selfish before, only thinking of her own pain. Forgetting the nightmare that he’s facing, alone. She will do this. She has to.

Luke gets to his feet and without a single word they begin to hurry down the corridor, back the way they both came.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben is sitting back on his haunches, his hands pressing against the bleeding wound to his abdomen. His head is slumped forward, and his breathing is becoming more and more ragged.

All he can think of in his mind is Rey. How he wants her love and comfort. For her to pull him into her arms and sooth him, run her fingers through his hair and tell him that everything will be fine. He wants to be surrounded by her sunny attitude and outlook. Not the dark that is threatening to consume him through his death.

Snoke is making his way back to the dais, as the Master of the Knights of Ren stands guard over the defeated man.

‘You always were too impulsive, too rash, too impetuous. And far too arrogant for your own good. And look where it has got you.’ Snoke sneers, as he returns to his perch, his throne.

Ben slowly lifts his head, and as he does his vision returns. His eyes focusing on the dark grey dais he’s in front of. He looks further up and finds Snoke sat there, smug and proud. Relishing in his self certain victory.

‘I admire your determination and your persistence. But alas, your efforts were fruitless. You cannot, and will not defeat me.’ Snoke states as he looks down at Ben ho adverts his gaze, and then flits his eyes up to the Knight.

‘Where is General Hux?’ He asks, and Ben hears the Knight shift behind him.

‘He’s not been seen since his return, Master.’ The Knight replies a hint of hesitation in his voice even through the modulator.

Snoke’s eyes narrow before a smirk crosses his lips, as he looks down at the bleeding man.

‘Must be too busy fucking _your_ whore no doubt. That was his reward for destroying the Resistance. Her cunt.’ Snoke sneers, and Ben feels anger flit across his mind.

‘He’s dead.’ He announces with a angry growl.

‘You do not speak unless spoken too.’ The Knight snarls as he knees Ben in the back, sending him crashing to the floor.

Ben doesn’t even cry out in pain from the sudden attack. No, pain is something he has long tolerated, used and at times come to take pleasure from. Instead he simply rights himself.

‘Hux is dead? By _your_ hands I assume?’ Snoke sighs, sorry at the news of the General’s death.

‘Yes.’ Ben hisses.

‘Where is _the_ girl?’ Snoke directs the question at the Knight, and Ben hears the man inhale sharply.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey has to stop; despite her desperation to get to Ben, she can’t stop the agony in her abdomen as she looses their child. She slumps against the wall, and Luke is on her in a second. Hands gently gripping her shoulders as her eyes close and she sucks in air. Drawing on the Force to push aside her pain and keep her upright.

‘Rey. You should rest. Go back to your room. I will help Ben.’ He offers, and her eyes drift open.

‘No. No, I’m fine. I’m okay. I need to help him. I have to.’ She mumbles, sounding tired and weak.

‘Rey-‘ Luke starts but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

‘Luke. He needs me. And I need him.’ Her voice trails off, thick with emotion as tears brim in her eyes.

Luke takes a deep breath and nods. He understands. Well as much as he can. He’s seen young love before with Leia and Han. The utter devotion, and all-consuming nature of needing and wanting to be around one another at all times and all costs. He’s seen it with Rey and Ben, only theirs feels far bigger and greater than even the love shared by Ben’s parents.

‘Okay, but Rey please think of yourself too. What you’re going through.’ He tells her softly and she sighs.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

‘She is contained Supreme Leader.’ The Knight replies eventually.

‘Contained?’ Snoke queries his eyes narrowing slightly as he looks at the Master of the Knights of Ren.

‘She has been sedated, Master. She was a clear and dangerous threat.’ The Knight answers and stands a little taller, not liking the line of questioning.

Ben feels the bubble of anger from Snoke but keeps his head low, his own worry filtering through his mind. Rey had been sedated. What about their child? What could sedation do to their tiny defenseless unborn baby?

‘Sedated? The girl is with child. And _you_ sedate her?’ Snoke rages, and Ben feels the Knight’s fear that he’s done the wrong thing.

‘I-I I didn’t know Master.’ The Knight stammers, his shoulders slumping a little.

‘You best hope that nothing happens to the child, seeing as you’ve killed its Father.’ Snoke hisses his eyes moving to Ben.

Ben keeps his head down, not wanting to even look at the Supreme Leader. Needing to reserve his energy than waste it on that monster.

‘The child is incredibly strong with the Dark Side. Stronger than even I have ever encountered, far stronger than _you_ ever were. It has such a pure darkness. No great surprise for the product of two Force users. The child will become the greatest Dark Sider the galaxy has ever seen.  Under _my_ tutelage.’ Snoke jeers at Ben, who can feel tears prick the back of his eyes.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey and Luke approach the Supreme Leader’s chamber. They communicate with silent glances, disturbed by how unguarded it is. Especially given the alerts that had blared out earlier. They continue with caution, stopping just outside of the doors. They share a mutual look. This could be it. They could be about to walk straight to their deaths.

Rey reaches out and grips Luke’s hand and he squeezes her fingers in response.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers, tears still in her eyes, and Luke smiles softly at her.

‘No. Thank you Rey. For bringing my nephew back.’ He tells her, before pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

He pulls back and together they push the heavy wooden doors open. Ready to face whatever is to come their way.

This is it.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope it's still at least maintaining your interest???
> 
> I may re-write part of the next chapter so it might not be ready to post so soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic and for showing it some <3 (comments, kudos', bookmarks and views are <3)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


	41. Chapter 41

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

They hear the doors open behind them, and Ben can feel the distinct Signatures of Rey and Luke enter the chamber. His heart skips a beat before plummeting. Rey is there.

‘Well if it isn’t the last _Jedi_. And the _scavenger_.’ Snoke sneers with glee, as Luke and Rey step a little further into the chamber.

They take in the scene before them. Snoke is on his perch, and Ben is on his knees at the bottom of the dais, with the Master of the Knights of Ren looming over him lightsaber in hand. Rey feels her heart begin to beat loudly as worry, anxiety and panic fills her mind. This is not how it should be. Ben should not…… Then her eyes drift down his slightly hunched back. There is a sizable wound halfway down his back just off center, and she knows in an instant that he’s been stabbed. But by who?

Rage and fury replace her thoughts. One of them did this to him and she is determined to find out who. She takes a step forward but finds metal hand on her bare skin and it startles her. Her eyes snap up to look into those of her former Master. He’s stopping her, with just a robotic hand and acceptance in his eyes.

‘Snoke.’ The power and threat in Luke’s voice makes Rey, Ben and the Master of the Knights of Ren jump, but the monster simply chuckles to himself.

‘I have been waiting for this day for a long time _Jedi_ ’ Snoke sneers as he wraps his fingers together.

‘Let them go.’ Luke commands as he proceeds to walk toward the dais, leaving Rey in the doorway looking lost and confused.

Snoke chuckles menacingly as he looks between a broken Ben and an equally broken Rey.

‘I don’t think so.’ Snoke hisses as he turns his gaze to the now still Jedi Master, standing halfway between Rey and Ben.

‘This is between us. Not them. Let them leave.’ Luke presses, his eyes fixed on the creatures peering down at him.

‘This has always been about _them_. About _him_. _He_ was destined for great things. But he let his weakness consume him. Ruin and destroy him. But not my work. No my work will continue. Because I have _her_.’ Snoke sniggers with triumph.

His words are utterly threatening and Rey cries as she suddenly feels completely weightless and is flying through the air, before coming to a jolting stop. She’s high above them all, nearly at the ceiling. She’s not afraid of heights, years of working in abandoned and derelict ships put paid to that. But being held up high by a monster enjoying the game makes her feel light headed and sick.

‘You need her. You won’t hurt her. You need the child growing inside of her. You will not hurt her.’ Luke states clearly and confidently.

‘Oh, won’t _I_?’ Snoke teases and his eyes cast up to look at Rey.

She lets out a fearful scream as she feels claws dig into her bare upper arms and slice down leaving lines of blood in their wake. Her blood trickles down to her wrists and drips from the tips of her fingers.

‘STOP.’ Luke bellows and even Ben flinches at the harsh sound of his uncle’s voice.

Ben remains sitting on his haunches, trying to keep breathing. The wound from the lightsaber is steadily bleeding, making a pool on the ground around him. He’s trying to regain some strength for his final battle. Only his sight has once again left him. He tries to tug on their Bond, but something is blocking it. Snoke’s hold on her.

Snoke withdraws from slicing Rey’s skin open. His eyes are still locked on Luke’s as if they’re having an invisible stand off.

‘Okay Master _Jedi_ , I propose a contest. If I am victorious then the desert flower remains here with me. If you are victorious then she can leave with you. But either way, _he_ stays.’ Snoke taunts with an ugly grin of self satisfaction.

Luke’s eyes narrow. It’s a hopeless offer. If he wins then Rey can leave with him, but she’ll be without both Ben and their baby. If he fails then Rey will stay, but she might have Ben, but a terrible future. He tries to see if from the position of his nephew and his former Padawan.

They both loose.

Only Snoke will be the winner in the end – he’ll have Ben, and Rey’s heart will be broken, or he’ll have them both and then they will certainly die once they bare him his protégé.

He has very few options right now. Rey is suspended in the air, only being held up by Snoke. If he attacks Snoke then she’ll fall to her death. Ben is clearly seriously injured, with a vicious warrior ready to kill him given the saber in his hand.

But………..

‘Okay.’ Luke accepts the challenge from Snoke.

He’s going to end this once and for all, like he should have when Ben was just a scared, tormented and troubled boy. His mind filled with poison and whispers that everyone simply ignored because they didn’t know what to do. But he does now. Kill Snoke and save Ben. And Rey.

Snoke smirks with satisfaction and leans back on his throne. Luke can tell that the Dark Sider is plotting and it makes him feel increasingly uneasy.

‘Very well then  _Jedi_. We both have our champions. The Master of the Knights of Ren will engage in a one-on-one battle with the former Master of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren.’ Snoke announces with pride.

Luke feels his stomach flip. He was expecting to battle Snoke himself. Not Ben who is blind and badly injured and no doubt emotionally fragile given Rey’s precarious position have to fight a fit and able man.

But then Luke settles his mind; remembering what Ben had said at the Resistance Base when Finn was going to execute him. He accepted his death and effectively became one with the Force. While he remained blind he could feel and sense almost everything and by all accounts his skill and grace in battle was breathtaking to witness.

The Master of the Knights of Ren hauls Ben up to his feet. He feels unstable and woozy from blood loss, but he finds his resolve. While his future is a certain and final death, he will fight to it, to save Rey.

He will give her this. Her life. Even if he won’t have his and be part of hers.  At least she'll be free.

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I really mean that because this chapter may have sucked and be as disjoined and make no sense but I liked it :)
> 
> I've re-written the end and made it longer (adding two more chapters) and I'm super excited to share it with you all :D
> 
> Thank you for all the support, <3 and encouragement I've received for this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors - they're all my own.


	42. Chapter 42

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Ben is standing there opposite the Master of the Knights of Ren – his replacement, about to fight him, and he’s weaponless. The Knight is wielding Snoke’s lightsaber – he can hear it’s raw crackle in the heavy and silent air. 

‘Be fair Snoke. Give him a weapon.’ Luke spits, as he watches the Knight ready himself for the fight.

Snoke doesn’t even answer instead he just chuckles to himself, and Luke can feel the Dark side swirl around him. His anger and fear are fuelling the tendrils of it that live within him. But the sound of the doors opening draw his attention, and he finds himself looking at a company of Stormtroopers. Things have just become ever increasingly desperate. Luke knows what he must do. Engage the Stormtroopers. One against fifty.

Ben tries to shake the growing exhaustion from his body. Preparing himself for a fight he must win. Simply must. There is no other option. He must win to set Rey free. Win, die and Rey will be free. That’s his only choice. He has to believe it. He just has to. He repeats it like a mantra in his mind. Win, die and Rey will be free. Win, die and Rey will be free.

Rey is watching from her suspended state high above them. She wants to be down there fighting alongside her lover and her former Master. She wants to be with them, not hanging in the air like a frozen cloud. She tries desperately to give Ben her unconditional love, but the connection between them is only a tiny dot far far away from her. She feels her panic rising and hot tears roll slowly from her eyes. She feels beyond hopeless. 

Suddenly she starts to lower toward the ground. But not where she originally stood or by Ben’s side. No she finds herself standing on the dais, next to Snoke and worse still, she’s still under Force grasp.

‘Get on with it then.’ Snoke barks, fed up of the wait, his eyes flitting to Rey.

He looks at the young woman and his eyes narrow. There is something different about her. Something is missing. He focuses on the Signatures within the chamber. Hers – it is un-missable it’s so undeniably bright and radiant. The last Jedi’s – a solid bright light but some Darkness seeps through it. And then there’s the near balance of Light and Dark of his former apprentice, his stomach coils at the notion. There’s one missing. The child.

Snoke leans closer to where Rey is frozen and his eyes widen with blind and unadulterated fury. He’s on his feet in a beat. She’s no longer pregnant. The child has gone. Died. Snoke has been around long enough to know that given her gestation she’d have to deliver the child, yet her abdomen is flat. She’s certainly not displaying the bump he’d had flaunted in front of him. But she had been pregnant. He’d felt the child in the Force. 

Rey cries in agony as Snoke rams his way into her mind, ripping through her memories as if they are nothing. He’s scanning and searching for something, anything that will tell him the truth. It’s pure torture and she’d let him have whatever he wants, just to end the vicious assault.

Ben notices the pain on Rey’s face, how her teeth are gritted and bared. How her eyes are scrunched together. He recognized that expression. He’s seen it to a lesser extent on her face before. Mind invasion. And he knows better than anyone, that when Snoke wants something, he is never gentle. Always brutal. 

It’s enough of a distraction for the Knight to swing wildly at Ben, who hears the whoosh of the lightsaber through the air just in time. He manages to step back, feeling the heat of the blade brush past his bare stomach. 

The Force surrounds him, wraps him up in its energy. And he can feel, hear and sense it all, just as he’d done on D’Qar. He steps of the way of the next well aimed blow that would have separated his shoulder, and he hears the Knight grunt is annoyance. Ben swings his arm up and punches the Knight in the back, sending him staggering forward.

Meanwhile Luke is using the Force to defend himself from the attacking troopers. But they fire at him relentlessly, their blaster bolts bouncing off the shield he’s surrounding himself with. But he can already feel it weaken beneath the never-ending pressure of their shots. His lightsaber is in his hand and he’s ready to use it.

Rey can’t breath. But her mind is open and raw to Snoke and he can see everything. All of her lonely nights on Jakku. Her painful abandonment as a child. The feeling of belonging she finally found with Master Luke, General Organa, Finn, Poe, but mostly with Ben. The love she has for the man she witnessed killing his own Father. The love for the man she fought, the man she almost killed. Snoke sees her treasured memories of their love. From their very first time together to their last, his mind lingers longer on those. Poisoning them, corrupting them. Making them feel dirty and wrong. He sniggers at the sight of them naked and writhing together. 

Then he sees it. What he’d been seeking. The lie. 

His blood boils with absolute fury and rage. It courses through his veins like molten lava burning with his anger at their deception.

Ben dodges around using the Force, but unlike last time, the man he’s fighting is using a lightsaber and not a staff. Which makes it all the more difficult to disarm him, and keep his arms in tack. A quick glance at Rey and he reminds him of exactly what he’s fighting for. 

He lunges toward the Knight, able to see the red glow of the Kyber crystal within the Force. This sends the Knight off balance, and he swings the lightsaber upwards and it connects with Ben’s left wrist. 

Rey suddenly feels her body ease. She’s no longer locked inside Snoke’s hold. But then she feels something so much worse.

Much, much worse.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. This chapter, this fic thank you so much :) I'm really not the best at writing fight scenes or this kind of thing :(
> 
> Thank you for the continued support it means so much and really has inspired this fic to be more than what it was ever intended to be and for me to try and give it the best ending I can (hence extending it) <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're on me.
> 
> Also I own nothing - this is my disclaimer. I'm just borrowing it for some fan fic :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> My thoughts and prayers are with all victims of mindless terror and violence across the world.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

Rey can feel an invisible touch on her throat and it starts to squeeze. She knows instantly what it is. Snoke is Force choking her.

Luke can’t keep his defensive shield up for much longer under the deluge of blaster shots. He’s managed to deflect some shots that have then killed troopers, hardly any, five at most. The moment his shield breaks he will be overwhelmed.

Ben staggers backwards holding his arm protectively against his chest. The Force quivers around him, and his breath comes out in ragged pants. His body is beginning to shut down; death is on his lips in every breath he takes. He’s falling, plummeting so quickly toward the end. The wounds to his back and abdomen and now his wrist, his body cannot take any more. He cannot take anymore.

Rey claws manically at her own neck, scratching it frantically, drawing blood. Her eyes are bulging and her chest aches like it’s on fire. Her heartbeat thumps loudly in her ears, blocking out every other sound.

Everything becomes slow motion, and she can see Ben holding his stumped wrist to his chest out of the corner of her eyes. She can see the Master of the Knights of Ren position himself to deliver his death blow.

She can see Luke’s strength weakening as blaster shots break through his defensive shield, and hit his beige robes. Brush past his face and hair, one or two connecting with his body.

She can see the sneering, jubilant and completely repulsive face of Snoke only a foot from her own as he glares at her. Watching her die.

Let go Rey

The words in her mind are so startling that she’s sure she made them up herself.

She can’t let go. She can’t leave Ben. Not now. Not ever.

**_NO_ **

The Master of the Knights of Ren is too cocky. Too assured of his victory that he doesn’t see it coming. Ben charges forward, surprisingly quick on his feet given his blood loss. He slams into the Knight and sends them both sprawling into the cold concrete.

Before the Knight can understand what’s happening Ben is punching him over and over with his good hand, breaking his mask and then bones in his face. He jostles with the Knight for the lightsaber, knowing by instinct where it is.

The pressure on Rey’s neck is increasing, and her body twitches and jerks as she slides towards her death. She takes another look at Luke, how he calls out, falling to one knee as his shield strains and he screams out in pain as a blaster shot smacks into his shoulder.

Then she looks at Ben, she has to crane a little to catch him in his new position on the ground with the Knight. The Knight flips them and now Ben is pressed hard into the ground.

Let go Rey.

That voice again. So calm. So steady. So trusting. Without thought she lets go.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Leia leads the frantic run to the chamber with Finn, Poe, Chewie and everyone else that’s left of the Resistance hot on her heels. She doesn’t stop. She can’t stop. Not even with her body screaming and aching in protest. She has to get to them.

The disturbance she felt in the Force, only moments ago when she landed was like no other she’s ever felt in her entire life. It felt like everything had exploded within the Force. She could no longer feel anyone within it.

She dashes through the doors to the ancient chamber and comes to an abrupt stop. The chamber is strewn with bodies. The bodies of stormtroopers, and she hears Finn gasp loudly from behind her when he sees them. But her eyes are travelling beyond them.

She is fixed and focused on the foot of the dais. She can see Luke. He’s standing over someone. Her eyes strain in the dim light, but she can see a hunched form at his feet.

Leia makes short work of the distance between her and them. Chewie, Finn and Poe right behind her. They have their own concerns and worries.

As Leia steps closer her legs begin to tremble with fear. Her heart is beating so fast she’s sure it’ll launch right out of her chest, and her breath is coming out in shallow puffs.

She sees Ben. She sees her son. He’s half naked and covered in blood but he’s alive. She breathes a sigh of relief. Her heart re-starts after a moment of nothing. But he’s hunched over someone, his body shaking. She can hear his voice, it sounds like a desperate plea.

Rey.

Leia stops by her brother. The others hang back a little further away. All eyes are on the man as he holds Rey in his arms, begging and pleading for her to come back to him.

A solitary tear rolls down Leia’s face as she seeks out the comfort of her brother. Her fingertips brushing over his hand, and he accepts her small shaking hand into his own.

‘Rey. No. No no no.’ Finn gasps, as Poe quickly wraps his arms around the former stormtrooper.

Chewie lets out a sorrowful growl as more of the Resistance walk over, making their way amongst the bodies.

Leia casts her eyes up to the dais and sees the crumpled form of Snoke. His eyes are open and she can see clear fear in them. Good she thinks to herself. He died scared. He died terrified. But what or who killed him?

** Rey **

Luke half answers the question she’d asked in her mind, and her eyes immediately seek his. He looks at her mournfully before looking away, and she can sense his shame. He feels like he’s failed once again. She gives his hand a slight squeeze in support, to let him know that she is there for him.

Ben is holding Rey in his arms, not caring at all for the wounds to his back, abdomen or his now severed wrist. His only care is for the beautiful, resourceful, courageous, infuriating and loving woman in his arms. The only person he could and did change for. And now she’s left him. Alone.

It wasn’t meant to happen like this. He won, he ignited the lightsaber right through the Knights heart just as everything exploded. That blinding bright white light that engulfed absolutely everything. He beat the Knight. And Rey was free. Only that wasn’t the case.

Ben was free and Rey was dead.

‘Come back to me. Please.’ He whispers into her hair, letting his tears flood from his eyes with no shame or embarrassment.

She was his entire world.  His entire life.  She was his everything.

‘Please Rey. You can’t leave me. Don’t leave me in this world alone. I love you. Come back. Please come back.’ He pleads desperately.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for reading. (This wasn't the best chapter I must admit, kinda weak sorry about that :( I tried my best but I dunno I fear it's missing something)
> 
> Anyway thank you for the <3 and support given to each and every chapter and this fic. It's meant so much :D <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The final chapter of Undisclosed Desires. I'm totally amazed that this fic started life as a smut piece but somehow grew into an actual plot driven story all thanks to the love and support of you the readers <3
> 
> Hopefully you see this as a fitting and natural ending to this story.
> 
> So sit back and try to enjoy the last chapter :)
> 
> But with this I'm now not working on a Reylo fic for the first time in months!!!! \O/ I may have to come up with another one - just need something to set off my inspiration. I'm sure it'll happen when it's ready :)

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

ONE YEAR AFTER MORABAND

Ben beams down at the tiny bundle carefully being placed in his arms. He simply cannot believe it.

_His_ daughter.

She opens her eyes. They are hazel with specks of green and gold, the perfect combination of her parents. She looks directly into unbelieving eyes, and instantly he wells up with overwhelming love, amazement and disbelief.

_He_ is a Father.

The poor little mite has inherited his crop of dark hair and pouty lips. But thank the Maker she’s inherited her Mother’s nose and chin. And most of all thank the Maker she didn’t inherit his ears. The thought makes him chuckle softly to himself.

He turns to look at Rey with such love, adulation and complete and utter happiness. She’d given him this most wonderful and precious gift, and he loves her even more than he thought he ever could.

‘I love you more than you’ll ever know, Mrs. Solo.’ He mutters leaning forward to press a kiss into her damp chestnut hair.

‘I know.’ Rey smiles at him and receives a broad grin and roll of his eyes.

‘So, has _my_ Granddaughter got a name?’ Leia asks commandingly, but her voice full of warmth, love and affection but she raises her eyebrows in question.

Ben looks over at his Mother who is grinning widely from the joy she’s feeling. She’s standing across the room by the doors with his Uncle by her side. Luke is looking at them both with a happy smile. A little further back are Chewie, Finn, Poe, R2, BB8 and Threepio. All of them are desperate to see the addition to _their_ family.

Rey shifts a little on the bed, feeling unprepared to be having visitors after she’d just given birth after ten hours of labour. Her hair is stuck to her forehead and she’s covered in sweat, hardly the best look for a woman married to the son of a Princess.

**You look stunning. Beautiful. You’re positively glowing Rey**

Ben reassures Rey and she scoffs at him. But she sports a genuine smile on her lips, as she looks at her family.

_Her family._

The thought alone warms her heart in a way nothing else ever will. The image before her melts her heart like no other. To see her tiny little girl nestled into the strong, protective arms of her Father makes her want to cry tears of pure love. Instead she goes for a quip, not wanting everyone to see her sob with happiness.

**_Liar. I look a mess. You do know that I just pushed a baby out of my-_ **

**Now now, sweetheart. Not in front of our daughter.**

**_Our daughter. How incredible does that sound?_ **

**It sounds perfect.**

**_I love you Ben Solo. So much that I’d die for you. In fact I do believe I have._ **

Rey smirks at him and he shakes his head. Yet his eyes are fixed on those of his wife and they’re full of love.

**Yeah, yeah I know. You keep reminding me. But don’t forget that I died for you, twice.**

He winks at her and she shakes her head and lets everyone hear her scoff.

**And I’d do it again every single time. For you and for her. You have my word.**

**_You won’t ever have to. You have my word._ **

Leia and Luke look at one another and both roll their eyes and smile. They know that the new parents are engaging in some sort of Force Bond teasing. Especially given the naughty glint in their eyes, and joyous smiles on their faces.

**_ How long do you reckon before I get a second grandchild? _ **

**I’d say in about nine-ten months**

Luke sniggers in her mind and a cheeky smile plays on his lips as he glances down at his sister, Leia chuckles and her smile simply grows. There’s no denying the clear love Ben and Rey have for one another. It oozed out of every single pour. Every single look they share and every gesture. True and complete love.

Ben’s face softens as he gazed at the woman who’d given him so much already. His life. Her life. And now she’s given him their daughter.

‘Well. Has she got a name?’ Leia presses, feeling a little impatient to get her hands on her first grandchild.

She feels a little bit bad about breaking their moment, as she looks between her son and daughter-in-law. But they don’t seem to mind when they turn to look at their visitors. _Their extended family._

Ben takes a deep breath before gesturing for them all to come further into the room. They take a few steps forward and he walks around the bed, stopping proudly in front of his Mother. She is tiny in comparison to him. But nothing compared to the little wriggling pink bundle held so gently in his arms.

‘Hana Organa-Solo, meet your Grandmother, Princess Leia Organa-Solo.’ Ben announces proudly, as he offers his daughter to his Mother.

‘Han-a?’ Leia looks up into the eyes of her son, and she sees his regret burn across them.

‘For Dad.’ He whispers.

Tears fill his hazel eyes and Leia feels a pang of grief, but she pushes it aside.  This is a happy occasion so she smiles at him, sharing a moment of shared grief and acknowledgement of his regret and sorrow.

Leia looks down at her granddaughter with such wonder and disbelief. She’d never imagined this day would ever happen once Ben was taken from her. Yet now here she stands with her son’s daughter in her arms. Tears fill her eyes and she doesn’t fight them back, she lets them flow down her cheeks freely. She is so full of love and happiness as she looks at her granddaughter.

‘Thank the Force for bringing you both back. And for her. She’s just perfect.’ Leia beams down at her treasured grandchild.

Ben smiles warmly down at his Mother and daughter before sitting on the edge of Rey’s bed. His wife sits up and wraps her arms around his chest. She presses a kiss to his shoulder before resting her chin on it.

‘I love you.’ She whispers to him.

‘I know’ He replies with a whisper as he places his mechanical hand over her warm, soft and clammy hand.

‘And thank you. For the greatest gift in the entire galaxy.’ She adds, pressing her body flush against his broad back, making him smile and turn his head.

‘No Rey, thank you. _You_ have given _me_ everything I never thought possible.’ He tells her, for her ears only.

Ben rests his chin on his shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling Rey’s breath tickling his cheek as she closes her eyes too.

They’re lost in their moment as Leia proudly shows her granddaughter off. Already Hana Organa-Solo is the most loved, cherished and protected baby in the entire galaxy.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I really do hope you found it a fitting ending to this fic??
> 
> Thank you so much for the love, support and encouragement that you've given this fic be it views, comments, kudos' and bookmarks - each one has simply blown me away <3
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes no doubt littered through this chapter :|
> 
> THANK YOU <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was okay?? And not too disappointing :S
> 
> Smut is not something I'm all that good at writing :|
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :(


End file.
